Fire and Water: Destined Love
by Rae-Tan
Summary: The Gaang encounters an emotional roller coaster that they all have a seat in. They all thought times would be peaceful after Sozin's comet, but life is never that easy. With nightmares, broken hearts, and duties they each must fulfill everyone will be gripping onto what they treasure most. Even if it means taking it by force. A Zutara FanFic
1. Reoccurring Nightmares

**_Hello everyone~ Welcome to my first ever Zutara FF! This will be a long journey so I hope you all bare with me as I take you on an adventure that I believe should have happened after Sozin's Comet!_**

**_This will start 6 months past the comet and will continue into years! That being said Im expecting 70+ chapters! Please enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any of the characters. If I did Aang and Katara would never have ended up together :3_**

**_Chapter Rating: T_**

* * *

_"No lightning today? What's the matter, afraid I'll redirect it?" Zuko prepared to face his sister's next attack. What was he doing! He was putting himself into danger. Zuko what on earth is going on through your head!_

_"Oh I'll show you lightning" Oh no, Zuko I hope you know what you're doing. I watched Azula bended the lightning into a terrifying bright light. My heart was racing in my chest, I had seen this happen before. Her lightning was nothing to be taken lightly. All I could do was watch as their Agni Kai continued. Her eyes, filled with so much hatred..._

_Azula met my gaze, a sickening smile on her face. I could see it before she aimed at me. I was her target. She never meant to play fair. How disturbing that light was, blue and ferocious. It was coming so quick. I knew I was going to die, I couldn't move. My body frozen to its place as I watched it move towards me at an alarming speed._

_"NO!"_

_There…someone had jumped in front. That horrible sound of the lightning making impact against his skin._

_No…no no no!_

_The smell of burning flesh filled my nose. I could move again…his body laid twitching from the lightning's electricity. Right at his heart._

_No…_

_This wasn't right._

"ZUKO!"

**6 months later**

Again. I woke up in a cold sweat in my room. My heart beating out of my chest, tears streaming down my face. I felt around my bed to make sure I was awake before finally letting myself cry. It's been six months since then and yet I continue to have that horrible nightmare.

A dream that I can't wake up from. I'm never fast enough. I will my body to move and yet I just stand there. Watching the dream continue despite my will to save him. To rewrite what has happened. My shoulders shake with fear and my sobs echo through my room.

All because I know it wasn't a dream at all.

It was reality.

Zuko had taken that attack for me. Risked his life, he was dying and yet I took so long to realize what had happened. Having this dream again and again even though I knew I got to him in time. I healed him for La's sake! I remember, but I never make it that far in my dreams. I always wake up screaming his name…the same scene for six months.

"Katara?" I remain unmoved, my hands cradling my face as I sobbed. I felt weight on my bed, a warm familiar body holding me close. Stroking my hair until I calmed down. When had he come in…

What a stupid question to ask myself. Every night for the past six months I woke up like this. For six months Sokka always came in and calmed me down.

"Again Katara?" I could feel my voice trapped in my mouth as I just nodded to confirm his suspicions. He took a deep breath before pulling away to brush my tears off my face. "Katara, maybe we should talk to dad about this…" I shake my head. No, I can't trouble anyone with this. Even Sokka, he was never supposed to find out. I took a couple of shaky breaths before looking him in the eyes. He was worried, I probably look and sound crazy to him. Even I don't know why I keep having that dream. I saw Zuko with my very own two eyes, I healed him and I was there for his coronation. So why?

"Look, I know that this is probably something you want to keep quiet, but Katara…"

"Sokka it's fine, I'm fine…" He shook his head. I knew I wasn't getting out of this conversation tonight.

"You can't be fine Katara! You've been like this every night! I…I know I wasn't there. But you having this dream every night screaming his name isn't healthy!" I sniffled, La I'm pathetic…

"Maybe we should go pay Zuko a visit…you know to put your mind at ease." I got out of bed and looked outside my window. It was a crescent moon tonight, the moons rays stretched out into my room. I could feel the pull, and it immediately calmed me. Yue I'm probably worrying you too.

"Sokka…I know you won't believe me but I think I'll be fine." I took a deep breath. "I'm going outside to meditate." I grabbed my coat from the closet on the other side of the room. "Katara…"

Just being outside made me feel better, the fresh air was what I needed. Fastening my coat to my body I made my way down to the water's edge. I just needed time, it was nothing to worry about.

Taking a deep breath I felt the water bending to my command. Slowly and rhythmically the water moved. Water was such a free element, unlike fire and earth it wasn't stubborn. I continued to practice different stances, my water whips, and ice. I shifted my right foot out and curved the water out making it loop around itself. Time, that's all I needed. I shifted into the Foggy Swamp style, my arms stretching out, moving the water further out to the ocean and freezing it. I looked at my makeshift bridge out to the ocean, hovering just above about two or three feet. Carefully I walked across until the ice ended and sat on its edge.

Why did I keep having those nightmares? Aang was in such a similar condition before and yet I didn't get nightmares from that. Clutching my legs against my chest I wracked my brain around the mystery. I care about Aang just as much as Zuko. Sighing I looked down at my reflection.

Just as much, even though Aang clearly wanted more. Pulling my hair down across my shoulder I sighed again. Everything happened so quickly after Zuko's coronation. Sokka and I came back to the Southern Water Tribe to rebuild our tribe, Suki went back to Kyoshi Island to finish her training. Aang stayed with us for about a month before Bumi called him to Ba Sing Se on avatar duties. Toph refused to go home and stayed with Zuko for a while before heading off with Aang.

Things were done so quickly it almost seems like a dream, it's hard to believe it's already been six months since. I got up and walked back down to the shore, destroying the ice bridge as I went. When my boots touched the snow I knew I had to go back. I had to try and sleep again.

I felt terrible for making Sokka worry, we have been so busy rebuilding our tribe and making amends with the Northern Tribe that we've hardly had any time to ourselves. I've started to miss our adventures with everyone. Maybe he was right, maybe I just needed to see Zuko again. As I made my way through the threshold I took my coat off and flopped down on my bed face first into my pillow. Every night I have the nightmares and every night I'm also able to find peaceful sleep once again. I felt my body relax as my eyes became heavy with exhaustion. I needed to sleep, there was too much that needed to be done in the morning. Closing my eyes I let sleep engulf me, allowing myself to play the scene where I saw Zuko standing above his people as the new fire lord.

The morning light was so bright and warm. I clenched the duvet to my face refusing to wake up. Sadly that time was robbed when I heard knocking at my door. I groaned, I just wanted one more hour.

"Katara I know your awake! Come on I'm starving!" I glared at the door but ultimately sighed. Sokka would force me awake despite it. I was not a morning person, especially with the lack of sleep I was receiving.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I got dressed and made my way to the kitchen where Sokka was waiting with his head against the table. I laughed at his childishness.

He had cut his hair back into the water tribe wolf tail and had aged a little. Not anything dramatic but he had gained a few inches and now stood a good three-four inches taller than me. He had also gained some muscle from training with our father, claiming it to be Sokka's preparation of becoming chief in a few years. I shook my head and tied my hair up into a high pony tail. I needed to start on breakfast before he started complaining again.

"Katara! Sokka! Your letters came in today!" Our father's deep voice echoed beyond the door. Sokka quickly got his head off the table and wiped the drool off of his face. Obviously hoping that one of his letters was from Suki. The door opened and my dad had two piles of letters in his hands. I could hear Sokka pushing his chair out and racing over to my dad. "Quick let me see! Oooo I hope one is from my lovable Kyoshi warrior!" I could imagine my father's sickening face at Sokka's gushing love for his girlfriend.

"Katara here are yours, oh you're making breakfast. Do you want me to set them down on the table?" I turned around to smile at my father. "Yes please!" I caught a quick glance at the vibrant red envelopes in both Sokka and I's piles. My heart beat with excitement knowing exactly whose it was.

Since I had returned home Zuko and I had been exchanging letters every day. Some were just minuscule things about our relationships and the taxing work of being fire lord from Zuko. Just thinking about his last letter brought a smile to my face.

_**Katara,**_

_**I'm pleased to hear from you again peasant! Just kidding please don't come on the next ship to beat me with one of your water whips. Sadly no, Mai and I have had some issues these past couple of weeks. My councilmen are pushing for us to get married and to produce an heir quickly. I don't understand why they can't see that neither of us are comfortable with that arrangement. Mai continuously complains about how I don't have time for her, or that I ignore her needs. I wish she could see that I am needed as Fire Lord before being her boyfriend. Something tells me she won't stay here for long…**_

_**I'm surprised your still with Aang, didn't you say in your last letter that you were going to make it clear to him that you didn't see him as a love interest? Katara you and Aang are both my friends, I would hate to see either of you hurt. However, if he is forcing his views upon you I can only continue to advise that you make it clear to him before he gets ahead of himself.**_  
_**Please take care of yourself.**_  
_**Zuko**_

I placed breakfast on the table and watched my brothers face light up at the food. "Sea prunes? For breakfast?" I gave him a half smile and mouthed 'an apology for last night' to him. His eyes became soft as he mouthed 'thank you' back.

"It is unusual for us to have that as a dish for breakfast. Why did you make them Katara?" I sat down next to my father pulling the string that held my letters together before answering him. "Sokka did something for me last night. I was just repaying his kindness, you know how much he loves them." Hakoda looked at his son and immediately laughed. Sokka was literally inhaling the sea prunes from the pile. I sighed and started looking through my letters. Today was definitely unusual. I always received one from Zuko, and another from Toph, but today there was another letter in a orange envelope with the seal of the avatar. I knew it was from Aang, and something in my stomach told me to prepare myself for what was inside.

"Katara, you can look at your letters after breakfast. Sokka hurry up we are going to survey the building on the west side of the tribe today and help out where we are needed." Sokka immediately put his hand at his forehead and spoke with his mouth full of sea prunes. "Yes sir!" I grimaced at the food flying out of his mouth. 'Disgusting Sokka'.

I placed my letters back down on our table and began to drink my soup. "Dad where is gran gran?" He looked up from his plate to the other side of the table. "She said she was needed at one of her friend's house last night. She must have been healing and ended up staying the night." I nodded my head and continued to eat.

SLURP, SLUUURRRPP….SLURRRR

"Sokka!" He flinched at the sudden yell and began choking on the soup that he had been so eagerly drinking seconds before. "Please try and eat a little more quietly, you need to be practicing your table manners before we meet with the Northern water tribe soon." I looked at Sokka from the corner of my eye. He had grown up in appearances but not in personality. I snickered lightly causing him to give me a glare. I stuck my tongue out at him before continuing my meal.

Breakfast had been quick, mostly due to my excitement to reading my much awaited letter. I reached over to the red one as if on reflex but caught myself. I should read Aang's first.

I should…it was only right…Zuko's could wait a minute._ Pang_

_'Pang?'_ Why would my heart hurt from that…

I shook off the feeling and continued onto opening Aang's letter,

_**Katara**_

_**Hey it's been awhile! Almost a month or two now right? I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep in contact more but I promise I'll be better! Toph and I just went our separate ways (today is Wednesday) she's off to speak to her parents about continuing to travel with me to finish some avatar duties. I know you are busy helping your family rebuild the tribe but I'll be back over on Monday**_

Monday…?"Dad what day is it today?" He collected the dishes from breakfast before heading over to the table once again to read his own letters. "It's Friday right?" Sokka nodded in agreement while gushing over the lime green letter from Suki. 'You guys are cute, but please don't make it so obvious to what she's written you'. I rolled my eyes before continuing Aang's letter.

_**I was hoping that by then you will be packed and ready to come with me to search for some more air benders. You have been home for six months. I have already asked your dad and he's allowing you to come with me! Isn't that exciting? I can't wait to see you, I really do miss you Katara.**_

_**Love, Aang**_

I couldn't believe this…

"Dad?"

"Yes Katara?" My hands shook with anger almost ripping the letter apart.

"Did you agree to me going off with Aang on Monday?" He nodded. "Did you bother to ask me what I wanted?" He stilled in his seat and Sokka slouched down into his.

"I thought you wanted to go with him, I mean you are dating right?" Sokka took a sharp breath before slouching more into his chair. I knew this wasn't my father's fault but that didn't stop me from being angry.

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Sokka gave our dad a look before returning to his letters.

"But Aang…" Another look from Sokka made him shut up. "If you don't want to go Katara you don't have to." I took a deep breath. This subject was a reoccurring one, which was mostly my fault.

"Aang nothing. I am NOT his girlfriend, and I WILL be staying. Dad I have told you since we returned that I am needed here. I still have lessons to teach and I promised Chief Arnook that I would visit with you and Sokka when you both go." He sighed before looking at me with sad eyes.

"Katara, I know that you and Aang have had some time apart but.." Sokka slammed his hands on the table.

"OKAY DAD! Look, Katara is telling the truth. She and Aang are not dating. Aang likes her and she refuses to say no because it will hurt him." Hakoda looked at Sokka and me before scratching his head.

"Does Aang know this?" I quickly looked away before grabbing my letters.

"No…" My father sighed but decided to end the conversation.

"Alright, I trust your judgment Katara. I know you will find time to tell him. Sokka get your things we are heading to the west side of the tribe now." Sokka ran into the other room and returned with his boomerang and coat.

"Hey Katara," he came up beside me with a low voice. "You know dad isn't trying to force you into anything but…he worry's we all do." I gave him a hug, one in which I had to stand on my tiptoes to get my arms around his neck. His arms around my waist.

"I know, I know. Be safe out there okay? And try to not embarrass yourself?" He snickered before letting go.

"I'll try not to, little sis." He walked out the front door, following closely behind dad.

"Bye dad! Keep Sokka in check!" He turned to look over his shoulder and waved giving a huge smile as he kept walking.

I closed the door and finished cleaning up the kitchen after breakfast. I washed and dried all the plates with my bending before looking out the window. I still had time before my classes started. I smiled and grabbed my letters and retreated to my room with a huge smile on my face.

The first letter I picked up was the bright red one with the golden seal of the Fire Lord.

Zuko's…

* * *

**Hey everyone~ Thank you so much for reading my first chapter! I am so excited to start a new Fan Fiction and a long one at that! **  
**I love ATLA but I am totally against the ending pairs! This is a Zutara fanfic and it will be Mature, for now and maybe a couple of chapters it will be pretty T rated stuff but Im warning you it WILL be Mature! Please Read, Review, and Follow! Maybe even add it to your favorites! Ahahah I love reviews and they will be what keeps me going! **  
**Also if you like Zutara but want something AU keep a look out for my other new FF that will be uploaded either tonight or tomorrow! Until then Ciao~**  
**Rae-tan**


	2. Letters

**Hello again!~ I was so happy to see some reviews for the last chapter that I'm going to upload the second for you!~**

**Disclaimer: I dont NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender, if I did I would literally have made Zutara a thing (T.T), but one can only wish**

**Chapter Rating: T (Dont worry we will have smut but you gotta work for it (^._.^) eheheh)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Letter's**

I sat down at the top of my bed and laid my head against the headboard. Reaching for the red envelope I felt myself more and more excited to read it. These letters were probably the only things that kept me going despite my reoccurring nightmares. They assured me that Zuko was indeed alive, that I really did save him. Without them I would've made my way over to the fire nation the first week and demanded to see him, just to prove that my dreams really didn't end in his death. I slipped my nail underneath the corner to tear it open.

One thing that I had noticed about Zuko's letters is the smell that would come out from inside. I had asked him that once before in our letters, and it turned out that he wrote them when he had lunch with his uncle. Today's letter smelt like jasmine, a familiar scent since it was Uncle Iroh's favorite tea. I smiled as I pinched the white letter out of its envelope and placed the trash beside me. My hands eagerly opened up the letter as I began to read.

_**'Tara**_

_**I see. I guess it is best to leave the issue with Aang until he returns. I don't know why I suggested that you do it over a letter. I hope that he returns soon, you sound like you need to speak with him or you will stress over it. Don't worry about making him sad. Nothing about this will be easy, trust me. He will get over it in time, but if you continue to lead him on it will be harder. Just make sure you do what YOU want to do and not what he wants, even if he IS the avatar.**_

_**You're completely right, maybe I did rush into this relationship with Mai. I just felt guilty after dumping her twice. And I already promised her I wouldn't break up with her again. She has to be the one to end it. Until then I'll try my best to please her. It's only been a week since our last letter but there hasn't been any progress. I took her out to the city and spent an entire day with her. Of course she DIDN'T enjoy it! I tried so hard to please her but she remained all straight faced and just acted like a lady when we weren't behind closed doors. I don't know what else to do at this point. Maybe you can give me some pointers on what a girl would like to do?**_

_**All regular life stuff aside, I need you to reply back to me as soon as you finish this letter. 'Tara don't get mad but Sokka has been telling me about your nightmares. I know right now you're probably fuming and thinking about all the ways you're going to kill him with water but don't. Why didn't you tell me about this? I thought I was your best friend? Six months Katara? Do you realize how long that is, that isn't healthy! You get letters from me more than anyone else. Isn't that enough to prove I'm still here?**_

_**Technically I have no right to say this since I've been having dreams too. Not as frequently as you but at least four times a week. The nights I don't is because I've worked myself to exhaustion from Fire Lord Duties. I always wake up screaming your name because in mine I never make it in time. You always die, right in front of me. But I wake up 'Tara and reread your last letter to me and it helps me to fall back asleep. I figured if my letters are not enough I'd give you something to remember me by. We are both so busy with our nations that a visit is hard to arrange. I left you something inside the envelope. Hopefully you haven't thrown it away, I know how clumsy you are. It's nothing much but I hope you find some comfort in it.**_

_**Remember reply to this letter immediately after you read it! I'm worried about you and we need to talk about your nightmares. I will assign a new messenger hawk after I receive your letter. It should only take a night to deliver the letters now.**_

_**Zuko**_

'SOKKA!' URG! I knew I couldn't trust him to keep it to himself! And Zuko of all people? He's already so busy with his nation he doesn't need any more added stress. I sighed before placing the letter in the other pile of letters specifically from Zuko. I save every one of them just like he does. After some of my nightmares it does help to at least read the last letter from him. Wait, he said he put something in the envelope? I reach over to the left side of my bed where I had thrown the envelope.

_Clang_

What. I look down over my bed where the item had fallen out of the envelope and off of the bed. Its silver metal shone against the natural sunlight from her window. Beautiful and delicately crafted out of silver and precious gemstones. A bracelet with rubies carved into flames, sapphires as water droplets, and diamond snowflakes. Each link had alternating charms to keep the bracelet balanced. In the middle link was a cursive Z and K, a red like metal for the Z and blue for the K. 'Our elements'; it was beautiful. No it was more than that. It was Zuko. He wasn't kidding when he said he would leave me something to remember him by. How could I not!? It was perfect and yet something so simple. I undid the latch and secured it tightly to my wrist. My heart swelled at the thought of Zuko making something for me.

Already with it around my wrist I felt like I had a tiny part of Zuko with me. I laid back on my bed and held it up to the sunlight once more. Whoever made this was a genius. The way the sun lit up the flames made them come alive. Like it was Zuko's very inner fire on my wrist. I couldn't help the smile that crawled its way onto my face. Today already felt like a different day.

Maybe I will forgive Sokka, if he hadn't of said anything I wouldn't have gained something so valuable from Zuko.

Later that evening Gran Gran had returned from her tribal duties and helped me prepare dinner for everyone. Sokka and Dad were still out. Turns out one of the main builders had difficulty with one of the buildings layouts and ended up needing assistance from them. They would be a little late but not too late. I started humming a random song, while helping Gran Gran with the vegetables. I noticed her smiling at me but didn't comment on it. I was far too happy. I loved the bracelet and I had only worn it for a couple of hours.

At my little school I had worried that the bracelet would fall off my wrist, but surprisingly the bracelet was small and sturdy enough not to catch on anything or fall off. It was a perfect fit. I smiled wider at the thought that Zuko really paid attention to details.

"Katara, please tell me what has made you this happy?" I turned to Gran Gran before holding up my wrist.

"Zuko got me this bracelet, isn't it beautiful?! I've never received anything like it so I'm very happy." Gran Gran smiled and continued stirring the soup.

"Well isn't that charming, the Fire Lord giving you something so precious. I hope you have already thanked him." I stopped chopping the vegetables.

_Shoot._

_Remember reply to this letter immediately after you read it! I'm worried about you and we need to talk about your nightmares._

"For La's sake! I forgot to reply! Gran Gran could you finish dinner while I write to Zuko!? He's going to kill me!" Gran Gran waved me off chuckling as I took my apron off and dashed towards my room. I quickly reached my vanity table and took out my pastel blue envelopes and letter paper. I grabbed my blue ink pen that Sokka had gotten me for my 15th birthday a couple of months ago and began writing.

_**Zuko**_

_**As you can probably guess I did indeed forget to write you back immediately. Would you be less mad if I told you it was because I was gushing over the bracelet you got me? It's so perfect Zuko! I love it so much and I promise I will treasure it. I wish there was something I could get for you, but I can't think of anything that will mean as much. So you will have to wait until I figure something out! Hopefully you won't give me a time limit ahaha~**_

_**As for my nightmares, I agree that it isn't healthy. I'm sorry for not telling you. I just didn't want to worry you. Of course you're my best friend! That's exactly WHY I didn't tell you. Zuko you have so much on your shoulders already I didn't want to worry you over my own problems. You're already helping me out by supplying us the materials we need to rebuild our tribe. I can't thank you enough for that by the way. I will figure out a way to stop the nightmares. You really don't have to get a faster hawk just to keep an eye on me.**_

_**Still I'm surprised you're having dreams as well. Maybe you need something from me too? This isn't what I want to give you in return for the bracelet but maybe it will mean just as much. It's one of the beads I use in my hair. I feel silly giving it to you but for now it will do until I can find something much more suitable!**_

_**Now back onto Mai, just like you have been telling me about Aang I think it is best that you rethink your relationship with Mai. You are doing a wonderful job! I think any girl would be jealous to even get a day out with the Fire Lord. But as for suggestions, maybe have a romantic dinner? Ask her what SHE wants to do and do it. I think Mai needs to see you make a stand for your relationship in front of your counsel. If she asks for your time, ask that you all take a break and spend it with Mai. I know Suki gets really happy when Sokka asks for time off in front of Dad. Just keep trying I know it will work out if that's what you truly want.**_

_**As for Aang…I can't even describe in words how infuriated I am with him. He may finally be a teenager but it irritates me to no end on how selfish he is. I got a letter from him today! Guess what it said!? I directly quote "I know you are busy helping your family rebuild the tribe but I'll be back over on Monday. I was hoping that by then you will be packed and ready to come with me to search for some more air benders. You have been home for six months. I have already asked your dad and he's allowing you to come with me! Isn't that exciting? I can't wait to see you, I really do miss you Katara.**_

_**Love, Aang"**_

_**Love Aang? Ugh! I wanted to stay home, and after six months of freedom he thinks he has the right to my life! Don't worry I have already discussed this with my dad and he will let me do as I wish. I just need to speak with Aang about it, hopefully Toph will be coming back with him so she can help me out with this.**_

I rotated my hand that was beginning to be sore from all the writing. I could already feel the pull of the moon as it reached my window. From the corner of my eye I could see that my bracelet was now a bright blue light unlike from this morning. Holding it up to the moon the charms of the water and snowflakes had come alive. Realization hit me and I quickly wrote it down onto the paper.

_**I just realized how magical this bracelet is. When I held it up to the sun this morning the flames where alive, and now during the night the water and snowflakes have taken their place. If I remember you once said 'You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun'. You're very clever Fire Lord Zuko. I love it all the more, thank you again.**_

_**Katara**_

I quickly placed the letter into its envelope and placed my seal on it before grabbing my coat and rushing out of the house.

"Gran Gran I'll be right back! I need to give the hawk my letter!" I pushed the front door open and nearly bumped into my dad.

"Katara where are you off?" Sokka was dragging his feet behind him clearly exhausted. I snickered, he always bragged about his 'training' but at the end of the day he knew it was hard work.

"I'll be right back dad I have to give my letter back to Zuko." That seemed to get Sokka's attention. He ran inside the house and came back just as quickly with two letters in hand. "Can you give this to Suki and Zuko for me?" I glared at him before smiling a little too sweetly.

"Actually Sokka I was just thinking how you could come with me. Since we need to speak after all." Sokka's face drained of all his color as he whined with an 'awww man!' Our dad continued into the house as I tugged on Sokka's coat.

We made our way to the hawk station to see two hawks. One with the armor of Fire Nation and the other with a green like sash around its leg in representation of Kyoshi Island. Letting go of Sokka's coat I handed my letter over to the hawk. "Please deliver these to Fire Lord Zuko." The hawk clutched the letters with its talons before heading off in the direction of the fire nation. Not too long after the Kyoshi Island hawk also made its departure.

"Well, now that that's done, do you want to explain to me why ZUKO now knows about my nightmares?!" Sokka flinched before hanging his head down before me. "Well…I …uh…" he quickly dropped to the floor asking for forgiveness, "PLEASE DON'T BE MAD MY SUPER SMART SISTER. I NEVER MEANT TO BETRAY YOUR TRUST! I Uh, YOU ARE SUPER ADORABLE AN-" I put a hand over his mouth.

"Sokka, you can stop. I was just messing with you. I know you did it for my well being. I'm sorry I had worried you so much that you had to talk with someone about it." He looked at me with tears streaming down his face and snot down his nose. I immediately felt sick. "EW SOKKA! WIPE YOUR FACE!" He grabbed the corner of my coat and began wiping his face clean.

"NOT ON ME YOU IDIOT!" I bended a water whip and slapped him away from me before smiling. This was normal. This is what kept me grounded. "Geeze, let's just head home okay?"

"Okay…by the way Katara, what's that on your wrist?" I smiled before walking up next to him, helping up onto his feet.

"Something to keep me reminded that Zuko is alive and well." Sokka looked at the charms before smiling.

"So this is a weird question, but what else goes with the color green?" I looked at him questionably, 'what a random question'

"Why are you asking?" He shrugged tucking his hands inside his pockets. "Well red and blue look nice together, I was just wondering what looked good with green…to a girl's perspective." I thought about it for a minute…green…what went well with green…?

"Well I guess anything, green is such a natural color even blue goes well with it. Though I think red is the best with green in a color sense. Are you thinking of getting Suki a bracelet?" Sokka shrugged.

"I might, you seem so happy about getting that from Zuko and I'd like to get Suki something. Maybe I should just go with blue." I nodded before skipping ahead of him.

"I'm sure she will like anything you make her Sokka. Just try and make it beautiful and not like that sand sculpture you made on Ember Island because that was just hideous!"

"HEY! TAKE THAT BACK! THAT WAS A MASTERPIECE!" I laughed, running as fast as I could home with my crazy brother tripping over snow as he chased after me.

It was Monday, and still no letter from Zuko. They always took a couple of days but I should have at least received it by yesterday. Maybe the hawk he was preparing didn't arrive on time. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail to move it out of my face and turned to continue home.

_Guuuuuuurrrrrggggggggg_

Appa! I looked up to see the massive flying bison with two people on his saddle. Aang cheerfully took his glider and flew down towards me with a bright smile on his face.

"Katara!" I ran towards him, giving him a hug when he was finally close enough. He had gotten taller but was still shorter than me by an inch. Not too long after we had separated I heard Appa yawn and allow the other passenger to get off.

"TWINKLETOES! WHY DID YOU FLY DOWN! YOU KNOW I CANT SEE ANYTHING!" I felt myself giggle at her outburst. _'You never change Toph'_"And you Sugar Queen don't think I don't know your laughing!" I couldn't contain it anymore. I full out laughed at the reunion. It was just like old times.

"Sorry Toph I just really missed you guys." Toph huffed before punching me on the arm and giving me a sideways smile.

"Yeah I missed you too Sugar Queen. Where's the idiot by the way?"

"Back at the house, come on I'm sure my family will be excited to see you." Toph stuck a pinky in her ear and continued walking towards the familiar building of my home while Aang and I followed closely behind. "So Katara," I looked at Aang,

"Yeah?"

"You're packed right?" I sighed. Of course…I had forgotten. I gave him a small smile before answering.

"Actually Aang we need to talk."

* * *

**That's it for chapter two! I hope you all like the progression of the story so far. It seems a bit slow but things are about to pick up! Lots of drama on the way!**

Please Review and Follow~!  
Reviews keep me going so if you want the next chapter tomorrow make sure to leave one!

**Rae-Tan**


	3. Decisions

**Hello again! Thank you guys for the follows and reviews! Things are about to get very dramatic and busy from this point on! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any of the charaters.**

**Chapter rating: T**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Decisions**

"Aang we need to talk." He kept walking, ignoring me as we got closer to my house.

"Katara you will have so much fun! We will be able to travel just like before, except this time we will be looking for more air benders!" I grabbed his arm, forcing him to look my way.

"Aang listen to me!" His expression remained unchanged, his excitement obviously overflowing out of his pores. I couldn't tell him. Not just yet….

"Katara? What's wrong" I let go of his arm and let it fall to my side. I felt so guilty. For now I just needed to post pone it until I could talk with him properly.

"Well, about the trip….can it wait? I don't want to leave…" his face immediately fell. I twitched at those big grey orbs that held so much disappointment. "Im needed here Aang, I fell bad discussing this right now. We can talk about it tomorrow."

"But…Katara…" He reached for my hand before Toph bended the earth beneath the snow as a wall stood between the two of us. "Twinkle toes, she said later. Let's just go inside for now and get some food." I felt the breath I had subconsciously held release. I could rely on Toph to stop an argument, but whose side she would take was debatable. The wall quickly fell apart and into the ground as Aang stood on the other side. His face was facing to the left hiding from me. I looked up at Toph who was now standing at the door.

"Aang…let's go inside first yeah? You guys must be hungry." He took a deep breath before finally meeting my gaze. He nodded and turned to Toph.

"Toph couldn't stop talking about eating on the way here." He chuckled lightly, Toph placed her hands and her hips with a scowl on her face.

"Well excuusee me! Who decided to take forever in Ba Sing Se again?" I laughed. Things really hadn't changed much. We walked past the threshold into my house. Sokka was on his stomach reading another letter, probably from Suki.

"Sokka! Toph and Aang are-" Toph pushed past me and Aang before jumping on Sokka's back. "SNOOZLES!"

Sokka coughed, the wind knocked out of him from her attack. He sighed before mumbling something along the lines of "Hey Toph…" Aang was the next to greet Sokka, kneeling down to be as close to eye level with her brother on the floor.

"Hey Sokka!"

Sokka smiled and cracked his back when Toph finally made her way off of his back. "Hey Aang! How was Ba Sing Se?" Aang's face lit up with a big goofy grin stretching from one side of his face to the other.

"Amazing! I might even have some leads to some Air Benders!" I took that as my cue to leave before he brought the subject up again. I walked into the main room and noticed the familiar red envelope on the counter. Picking it up I noticed it really was from Zuko, I smiled rushing back into the other room peeking from around the side of the wall.

"Sokka! Is this mine?" Sokka looked over from behind his shoulder.

"Yeah, I went out early this morning and noticed Zuko's hawk when I was getting my letter from Suki. I grabbed it for you but I must have missed you this while I was making my rounds." I began to open my letter, allowing the trio to return to their conversation.

"A letter from Zuko?" Aang asked. I nodded my head without looking at him. I pinched the fold of the white paper before opening it. "Do you guys send them often?" I looked at them before reading the letter. Aang had a confused expression whereas Toph had a small smile.

"You two have always been close, no surprise there." Sokka nodded in agreement. I closed the letter and placed it back in the envelope. I would have to read it later.

"He's always understood me, and Aang yes we do. I don't think there's been a period of time since I left where I haven't received one." Aang didn't smile, but he didn't frown either. He just continued to look at me questionably. I opened my mouth to ask if they kept in touch but Sokka beat me to it.

"Katara and Zuko literally never stop talking about each other, he makes me question if Im really his best friend or if she is. Gah! They even dream about each other!" _Sokka!_ I looked at Aang and Toph terrified at how they had interpreted that information.

"They dream about each other?" Aang asked quietly, as if he didn't want to believe it to be true

"Woooww Sugar Queen and Sparky, wonder what the dreams are about! Nothing inappropriate I hope," she said teasingly. I gave her a harsh look, not that she would know.

"IT ISN'T LIKE THAT! They are actually-" Aang stood up.

"But you dream about him?" I looked at Sokka next before taking a seat on the floor next to him. The cat was out of the bag now so I had to tell them.

"Yes, not like that though. I've been having nightmares." Aang sat back down. Worry etched onto his face as he leaned closer, willing me to continue. I sighed. "I keep dreaming about that day we faced Azula. But every time I dream about it, instead of dreaming about him being healed. He dies right in front of me…" Toph fell back and laced her hands together behind her head.

"How long has that been going on?" I smiled.

"It was pretty bad. About six months, starting the day Sokka and I got back." Sokka placed his head in his hand giving me a small smile. Besides him and Zuko I had never spoken about this."Sokka would hear me wake up in the middle of the night screaming his name. I was never loud enough for our dad to hear but since Sokka's room is right next door…he could hear it." I nudged him with my left shoulder. "But I'm okay now." Toph sat back up quickly.

"They just stopped?" I nodded, looking at Aang who had sighed in relief.

"Actually I wasn't planning on telling anyone but a certain someone couldn't keep his mouth shut," he looked at me apologetically "anyways, Zuko found out and said some stuff to me that sort of reassured me." Aang frowned.

"That's all it took? Why didn't you tell me about this Katara!?" Sokka got up and walked to the door leading to the kitchen. Understanding the awkward atmosphere.

"I'm going to make us some tea," I nodded and continued.

"Aang it wasn't something I wanted to tell _anyone,_ Sokka and Zuko just happened to find out. And to your other question…no that wasn't all. He got me a bracelet-" I felt for my wrist. It wasn't there. Looking on my other I noticed it wasn't on me at all.

_No no no no!_

"Where is it!?"

Aang looked around but gave up quickly, he had never seen it before so he had no clue what to look for. I stood up quickly patting myself down before thinking carefully where I had it last.

Yesterday I definitely had it when I returned home from my class, I had it during dinner...and I definitely…took it off when I got in the bath. Of course, I had left it on the side of my bed on the nightstand. I sighed with relief.

"Katara where was the last place you had it?" Toph asked, beginning to stand up. Sokka had just returned with tea on a tray.

"Had what?" I grabbed Toph's hand forcing her to stay seated.

"My bracelet, it's okay I left it on my nightstand. I just panicked sorry." Toph crossed her arms, thinking hard about something.

"It must be pretty special to you if it made you freak out that much." I laughed a little.

"Well back to what I was explaining before, it's actually that bracelet that's stopped the nightmares. I haven't had one since I got it. I'll go get it real quick!" I stood up brushing the lint off of my blue dress.

"Hey Katara I forgot the fire flakes in the kitchen can you grab those when you head back."

"Sure!" I practically ran to my bedroom, feeling like I was chasing after a part of me that I had left behind. Just like I had remembered it sat on my nightstand. Grabbing it quickly, I latched it back onto my left hand. _There, much better_. Walking back out of my room I turned to the right into the kitchen and grabbed the fire flakes from the table. I quickly walked back into the living room handing Sokka his flakes and sat down in the same spot.

I held my wrist up for Aang and Toph to see.

"Katara I can't actually _see it._ Take it off so I can feel it. Don't worry I'll be careful," I unlatched the bracelet and handed it to her to feel. Aang's gaze hardened.

"It's really pretty Katara. Do you like bracelets?" I brought a hand up to my chin, now that I had thought about it I never really wore anything besides my mum's necklace.

"I don't prefer wearing any type of jewelry, but this one is special. Just like my mother's necklace." Toph was still fiddling with it feeling around at the charms.

"Is there letters on it as well? Your initials?" She handed the bracelet back to me. I reattached it to my wrist.

"Yeah, the cool part is when the sun hits it the flames glow red like their alive, and then against the moonlight it's the water and snowflakes. I wish you could see it Toph." She smiled before reaching over and taking a fire flake out of the bag.

"I'll just take your word for it Sugar Queen." Sokka began making a fuss on how she was taking too many fire flakes. I sighed, honestly he was a bottomless pit. Aang had remained quiet during the whole conversation, thinking hard about something.

"Aang?" His focus returned to the present and looked at me.

"Well that was really nice of him. I'm glad the nightmares have stopped. I wonder why they were so bad though. The same thing happened to me and you weren't nearly as bad." Sokka stopped stuffing the fire flakes into his mouth. He was right. Why _did_ I have nightmares about Zuko dying? Did I care for him more than Aang…?

"Well, I…I'm not really _sure._ Maybe because back when you were hurt I wasn't watching. Not to mention I had spirit water with me. When it was me and Zuko, Azula was aiming at me. I thought I was going to die, so when Zuko jumped in front I just…" my voice got caught in my throat. I could feel the tears in the back of my eyes, fighting to fight past my stubbornness and roll down my face. I took a couple of shaky breaths."It's just different Aang, I was going to die…so that fear of Zuko dying in my place frightens the crap out of me." Sokka crunched on a fire flake, the noise carried through the room as we sat in silence.

"Katara…I'm so sorry, I didn-" Toph stood up abruptly.

"Well that got depressing fast, come on Twinkle Toes, Sugar Queen said she's doing better so let's not bring it up again." Aang nodded and I sighed in relief. I really didn't want to start reliving that scene again. I reached for the bracelet, immediately feeling like Zuko was here comforting me. "Does anyone have any good news that they can share?"

"Actually yes! Sokka has been training to become Chief! Our dad says he should be ready by next winter when he turns 18!" Aang and Toph looked over to Sokka who was rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"No way…" Aang said.

"Yeah it's true, in fact we are going to head over to the Northern Water Tribe in two days to talk about trade and stuff with Chief Arnook." Toph punched Sokka in the arm.

"Way to go Snoozles! Who knew you had it in you, if anyone I thought Sugar Queen over here would take over and you would head over to Kyoshi with Suki!" I looked to my brother who was blushing like crazy.

"Actually Suki is coming over here tomorrow. I forgot to tell you guys. She will be coming with us and she really wanted to see Katara again." I smiled, Suki was so beautiful in everything she did. It wasn't hard to believe that Sokka had fallen head over heels in love with her.

What _was _surprising was that she loved _him_…

"I'm so glad she found time to come over! I hope she can take the cold again, it might be more tolerable since last time. It's still early February." Toph shivered lightly in her spot.

"It's still pretty cold Sugar Queen…" I shrugged. After living in the South Pole you learn that early spring and summer was the warmest time of the year.

"The Northern Water Tribe?" Sokka and I looked at each other before nodding.

"Yes Aang, in two days we will be leaving…me included." Aang frowned again, he began to open his mouth into protest but I stopped him. "I'm going Aang, my tribe comes first. I have a priority as the Chiefs' daughter to attend this meeting. Not to mention Chief Arnook specifically asked for me the last time my father went." He leaned back dejected. I wasn't planning on telling him like this but it was probably for the best. The sooner he knew the better. I got up brushing the crumbs off of my dress.

"Well, I have to go change real quick, Im teaching water bending again at the school in thirty minutes." Toph got up with me.

"Can I come?"

"Of course, Aang did you want to come as well?" He had thought about it for a minute before getting up as well.

"Might as well, nothing else better to do." I gave him a warm smile before slipping into my room to change. I walked over to my drawers pulling out some navy blue satin pants that Zuko had given me for my 15th birthday a couple of months ago. On top I wore my long sleeved blue shirt and my coat over it. February or not, I would still get cold without some type of jacket. I walked back into the main room where Toph and Aang waited patiently.

"Okay I'm ready, let's go." We walked outside and into the village. I heard heavy footsteps behind us as we approached the middle of the tribe. Glancing over my shoulder was Sokka waving his space sword around.

"HEYY!" We stopped, waiting for him to finally catch up with us. When he did he was breathing heavily. "Geeze! Why didn't you wait?" I looked at him confused, placing a hand on my hip.

"Uhm, I didn't know you were coming?" He finally took a steady breath and we resumed walking. "Why _are_ you coming?"

"Today Im supposed to train a couple of new guys how to use a sword. Since we have more non benders here they need to know other ways to protect themselves." I looked around our tribe as we walked north towards the training grounds. Over the past six months our tribe had grown significantly. People from the Northern Water Tribe had decided to come here in hopes of something different, not that there was anything wrong in the North, but we were more comfortable with our small size. Along with that influx of people where warriors, some were young men who wanted to start a new life over here. Non benders. However, we also got a healthy increase of water benders. I smiled, it had been too long since there were water benders in our tribe. Many of the younger generation had actually realized they were water benders. Thus the need for me to teach as many as I could whenever I had time.

I stretched my arms above my head, "Well I guess that's one way for you to show your potential as Chief." Toph snickered and Aang shook his head.

"As long as Snoozles doesn't mess it up! I can see it now…" Aang gave her a look, "Toph stop Sokka will be fine. _Right_?" Sokka nodded crossing his arms in frustration.

"I've done it before and they all improved greatly. Im surprised you didn't know about it lil sis." I shrugged, I might know a lot but not everything.

"Dad never mentioned it, I'm sure Suki will love it though. When does she come?" Sokka pulled the letter out of his pocket. It must have been the one he got today.

_Letter?_ Ugh I _knew _I had forgotten something. I would have to read Zuko's letter when I got home.

"Around tomorrow afternoon she said. Apparently Zuko left a ship for her at Kyoshi to make the trip easier." I smiled, having Suki around would make my job so much easier especially with keeping Sokka entertained.

"I haven't seen Suki since Sozin's, it would be nice to see her again," Aang smiled. Toph poked Sokka in the ribs as we reached the top of the stairs.

"You going to give her a huge hug and kiss when she comes off that boat Snoozles?" Aang blushed, any type of intimacy was too much for him. I was surprised he had kissed me three times…three times in which I never pushed him away. I looked down, I really needed to tell Aang that I wasn't interested like Zuko had told me too.

"Actually…I was going to ask her to marry me."

* * *

**OH HO HO! Sokka is becoming a man! A marriage proposal in the next chapter and someone gets a little ahead of themselves. **

**Poor Aang...just kidding no regrets. I promise you guys will get Zutara. I want this to be a love that develops over time. I feel like they are too young at the moment, with the exception of Sokka and Suki which will be explained.**

**Right now in the story its February, Aang turned 13 a couple of months ago**

**Katara just turned 15 in December. **

**Sokka is 16 but will be 17 in a couple of months.**

**Suki is 16 in a month. **

**Zuko will be turning 17 in July.**

**Toph turned 13 in January.**

_**Also I will be writing my other Zutara later today the next chapter will have a preview if I get enough reviews~**_

**Ciao~ Rae-Tan**


	4. To the Northern Water Tribe

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait! I have finally finished the first chapter to my other Zutara! I will leave a link and a preview at the bottom of this chapter if you are interested! **

**I wanted to give a quick shout out to Misa, Lightningfrack, and Xae (Little Miss Hisoka). Thank you guys so much for the reviews, and follows! I really appreciate it!**

**Misa asked me a really good question so I thought I would answer it here before the chapter. Last chapter I told you guys the ages but I wasn't really specific so I spent some time today picking birthdays. These are just random but it should help with the flow of the story. Also there will be little celebrations but when they turn 18 it will be bigger events since it means they have become an adult. **

**Aang- 13 DOB October 20th, Katara- 15 DOB December 16th**

**Sokka- 16 DOB April 3rd, Suki- 16 DOB March 23rd**

**Zuko- 16 DOB July 9th, Toph- 13 DOB January 30th**

**Azula (forgot about her)- 14 DOB June 4th, Ty Lee- 15 DOB February 21st, and Mai-16 DOB August 17th.**

**Now onto the story~**

* * *

Chapter 4: To the Northern Water Tribe

"What!?" All of us simultaneously asked. Marriage, but they were still young! I looked to Toph and Aang trying to read their expressions.

Aang looked to be excited while Toph looked with the same thought in her head as mine. Sokka was rubbing the back of his head in a nervous gesture. He had been around Zuko for too long. I sighed, "Well…I can't say I didn't see this coming, but don't you think it's a bit early?" Sokka took a deep breath, motioning us to continue into the school.

"I thought that too. But, as a Kyoshi Warrior Suki will be sworn into being their chief when she turns 18. After that she can't leave the island. I love her, but I can't leave our tribe either. I'm to be chief, so…the only way for us to stay together is if she marries me before she turns 18." Toph and Aang looked deep in thought. I hadn't known about that. I thought Suki was already the chief of the Kyoshi Warriors.

"But Suki is still 15, well 16 soon why rush it this year? She still has another two years." Sokka shook his head.

"I spoke with Suki about this once. If she was to ever leave Kyoshi Island she would need at least a year to pick the new chief from her warriors. Then it would take at least half a year to get the wedding preparations done. Even if we rushed some things it would cut it too close to her birthday. I don't want that to happen." Aang greeted some of the other water tribe's members that were teaching in the school. We didn't have much time to talk about this but Sokka seemed pretty sure about his decision.

"Did you start making her necklace?" Sokka nodded.

"I have to finish the carving and then paint it. I should have it done in a week. I'll ask her after we have been to the Northern Water Tribe. I want her to see what I will be doing. So she knows what she's getting into before she agrees." Toph punched him in his arm.

"Wow pretty confident aren't we? What if she says no?" Sokka gave Toph a cocky glance.

"Who do you think thought of this first? Suki and I talked a bit about it before she left to Kyoshi Island. She pretty much indirectly demanded that I make a decision by the next time she came."

"Wait, what did she say?" Sokka's hands linked behind his head as we approached the courtyard with people waiting.

"If you love me you won't let me go next time…then she kissed me and got on the boat. At first I didn't really realize until it had set off." Yeah that sounded like Suki all right.

"Well if you guys are serious about this then you have my blessing." Sokka gave me an award winning smile and hugged me. "I would love to have Suki as a sister-in-law anyways." Toph and Aang gave Sokka a hug before we parted ways to our classes.

Marriage huh. I looked to Aang before sighing. I could never imagine getting married to him. He was just so…

_Young_

I didn't want the puppy love Aang was looking to give me. I wanted something that kept me on my toes, made me shiver and excited. I looked around to the water benders in front of me. Aang and Toph had perched themselves on the wall they bended. None of these men interested me. Especially because they saw women as something they could control. I sighed.

"Good morning, everyone!" Everyone bowed formally.

"Good morning, Master Katara!" I smiled, teaching was frustrating work but I enjoyed the obedience.

"As you can see today the Avatar and Master Toph have joined our lesson. So make sure you put your all into today's lesson!" The group roared with excitement and we proceeded to water bending formations.

Aang, Toph and I peeked around the corner to see Sokka teaching a group of 10-15 men. My class had ended around thirty minutes ago when Aang asked to watch Sokka. They seemed really into it.

Sokka looked like a leader. Carefully instructing the men on stances and their balance. As much as I loved to watch Sokka I was dying to get home and read my letter from Zuko. "Hey will you guys be okay here by yourselves?" Toph and Aang looked from Sokka to me before nodding their heads.

"Yeah sure, where are you going though?" Aang looked to me like he wanted to come.

"I need a shower and I wanted to go read and reply to Zuko's letter. I don't want his messenger hawk here for too long. He's probably itching to get back." Toph laughed.

"The bird doesn't care, you just want another letter from Zuko." I blushed, and Aang noticed.

"O-okay? So, I enjoy reading his letters. He's going through some stuff right now and I want to help him." Toph muttered under her breath 'sure you do'.

"Can I come?" I looked to Aang who seemed a little irritated at our conversation.

"Actually Aang I was kind of hoping to go alone. I'll see you later though. I'm sure after Sokka is done he will take you guys to see my father." Toph pinched at Aang's robe.

"Come on Twinkle Toes, give Sugar Queen her space." I needed to thank Toph later. I think she knew that I was going to break Aang's heart soon.

I walked back to my house, kicking off my boots and jacket as I walked to my vanity where I had left Zuko's letter. I smelt the envelope, hmm lavender. He must have been in the garden when he wrote it this time. I took the white piece of paper and flopped down onto my bed.

**_ Tara, _**

**_I'm really glad you liked the bracelet. I can't lie I did ask my Uncle for help. I knew you were smart, those charms were made by the best jeweler in the Fire nation. Thought it would be nice to have something. And it's just a gift Tara, you don't have to get me anything. Don't worry yourself over it. I laughed at the bead in my envelope, did you want me to put it in my hair? I did the honorable thing and keep it in my breast pocket at all times. I doubt the councilmen would like it. Stupid old farts. _**

**_I tried talking to Mai about our relationship but in the end nothing is working out. She actually broke up with me. Thankfully it was mutual. My council wasn't happy however, they wanted me to be married by now. I don't think they have a right to tell me that, I will marry when I feel it is right. They claim that I need an heir in case something happens to me. Which is absurd, we are in a time of peace and over the past 6 months I think even my father and Azula's supporters can see that I'm fit to be Fire Lord. There have been no murder attempts but that doesn't stop me from being cautious._**

**_Did I ever tell you about Azula's progress? I don't think I have. She's been moved into her old bedroom now. I went to visit her today and I can tell she has changed. She kept asking to see father, to talk with him. At first I was reluctant but I told her she could. When we went down there I was worried my father was planning something. But she started attacking him, crying and yelling saying it was his fault our mother didn't love her. I didn't know what to do so I made the guards take her back to her room. Later tonight I will talk to her, I think she regrets what has happened. The look in her eyes scared me, she really wanted to kill my father. Im not sure what to do after this point but I think I need to find my mother. If anyone is going to change Azula back to how she once was it would be her. My uncle is looking into some leads as we speak._**

**_Now onto Aang. Have you told him yet? I believe it will be Monday when you read this. The messenger hawk took a little longer to prepare but he's extremely fast. I don't like how he's controlling your life. He may love you but he needs to learn you have a duty as the chief's daughter. I hope everything works out on your end. _**

**_I don't want to ruin anything but did you know Sokka is proposing to Suki? If he hasn't told you yet give him some time he said he was going to tell you guys. I've given him some ideas but ultimately it's up to them._**

**_How are your nightmares? Mine have stopped, must be the bead. _**

**_Zuko_**

I smiled at Zuko's news. Separating with Mai is best for him, she always found a way to ruin his day. I quickly grabbed my writing stuff from the vanity and returned to the space on my bed.

**_Zuko,_**

**_Im glad the thing with you and Mai has been sorted out. I think in the end it was best for both of you. Tell your councilmen to stuff it. They can wait until you are ready just like you said. I think the bracelet is working. I haven't had a nightmare in three nights! I wear it every day, thank you again. I knew the bead was stupid ugh, I don't know what I was thinking. You will turn 18 next year so give me until then to get you an appropriate present please! _**

**_Sokka just told us about proposing to Suki, I think he will be telling my father tonight at dinner. Toph and Aang have arrived here this morning. I told Aang about not leaving and he didn't seem too happy. I didn't really tell him how I didn't love him. I think I will wait on that a bit. I feel terrible for hurting him and leading him on. Im a terrible person no matter what you guys say. I need to wait for the perfect time to let him down. Now that Suki is coming and wedding preparations are going to be made I won't have time. I don't want him to be moody during this happy time._**

**_Onto Azula. Are you serious? Did she hurt your father? I can't believe she did that, she was so attached to your dad. Maybe she realizes that he was just using her. This is great news Zuko! Maybe you can get your little sister back! I will talk with the others about finding your mother. Don't do this by yourself! We are your friends and we are going to help! I really hope Azula can get past this and learn to live a more honorable way, I always thought we could get along if she wasn't trying to kill me. _**

**_Katara_**

I slipped my letter into the blue envelope and sealed it. I hoped Zuko was right about this new hawk. If he really was fast I would hear about Azula's progress either tomorrow or the day after. I walked across the way to the hut where the hawk was staying.

Everyone waited patiently by the shore for Suki's ship to come. Aang hadn't given me any problems last night about leaving, which was probably because my father was so excited on me going with them. I sighed, I really needed to sort this thing out with Aang. I mean waiting a couple of months till the wedding wouldn't hurt right? But, then again Sokka did say that Suki would be gone for a year looking for someone to take her place. So would that mean that the wedding wouldn't be for another year?! I shifted uncomfortably to my left leg. I needed to do that sooner. But I didn't want to ruin the wedding.

Sokka poked me in the side, "You okay Katara?" I smiled to him. He was oozing happiness.

"I'm good, just thinking about something." Aang peaked over Sokka to me.

"What are you thinking about?" I shook my head.

"Nothing, Aang, don't worry about it." He sighed dejectedly. I knew I wasn't being very nice to Aang but I just didn't want to risk talking to him about it.

Suki's ship came into view quickly after our discussion, it only took another 20 for it to finally port and the Kyoshi warrior came off. She had grown a couple more inches and her hair now touched her shoulders. She came out with a green winter coat and boots, obviously prepared for the change in climate.

"SUKI, MY LOVE!" Sokka ran to his girlfriend like an idiot. I smacked a palm to my face. La he was embarrasing. Oh well they seemed happy enough. He swung her around before kissing her tenderly. My heart ached, I wanted that too. I felt eyes on me and turned to see Aang looking at me from the corner of his eyes. I just smiled, ugh I didn't want to know what he was thinking. I felt his fingers touch mine and I casually placed both hands into my pocket, not looking at him.

"Hey, Snoozles, let everyone say hello to her! You can hog her all the way to the Northern Water Tribe!" Suki gave Toph a hug next before coming over to me and Aang.

"Hey, Katara! How have you been?" I gave Suki a hug back. Wow this was going to be hard knowing that Sokka was proposing.

"Better, I'm glad you're here! I've missed you so much!" We giggled before she walked over to Aang.

"Kids, come on it's time to go!" My father shouted from the other vessel. It would take awhile before we reached our destination but we would have things to do in the mean time. Just as we got on the ship Zuko's hawk gave me my letter. He really wasn't kidding on how fast that was.

I let the hawk land on my arm and took him to my room on the ship. Tearing the letter open I smelt Jasmine again.

**_Tara_**

**_I heard that you were departing to the Northern Water tribe for a couple of days. I will wait until you come back to reply to your letter. I have already informed Sokka that I will be there for his wedding. I might not be able to send letters as quickly since I will need to finish all my work before I go. As for my conversation with Azula, she apologized last night. She wants to see you guys again and apologize in person. She really wanted to see Aang for some reason. I'm on my guard but she said she needed to ask him a favor. I'm thinking if she can prove herself over the next few months I'll bring her to the wedding with Sokka's permission of course and heavily guarded. I think you two would get along well, you both have a fiery personality._**

**_I think your making the right choice about Aang, hopefully he won't give you too much trouble until the wedding._**

**_Zuko_**

"Katara, we are about to discuss plans in the meeting room," my father poked his head through the door. I grabbed my pens and started writing my reply. "Okay give me about 5 minutes to write this." He nodded and left to the meeting room.

**_Zuko_**

**_Im curious as to what Azula wants with Aang. I will try and convince Sokka to let her come. It could help with her recovery. I'm glad you guys are making progress. I think I will be pretty busy soon with wedding preparations so my letters will be shorter too. I can't wait to see you again! It's been too long. I won't let Aang bother me. I will try and stay as occupied as I can._**

**_Katara_**

I took the envelope and gave it to the hawk, walking out onto the deck and watched him fly off. I turned down towards the front of the ship to the meeting room. Everyone was present, Sokka and Suki were next to each other cuddling. My father was on the other side of Sokka and next to him was Toph and Aang. There were advisors around the other end of the table. My dad motioned me to sit to his right in the empty seat next to Toph.

"Now that everyone is here let's talk about to expect at the Water Tribe meeting."

* * *

**Ah! I know I didn't include the proposal Im so sorry!~ I wanted to add a bit more or I felt like I was rushing. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! **

**Please review and follow! I really appreciate them and they keep me going. I like hearing your thoughts!**

**Also here is a preview to my other Zutara FanFic, Office Affair**

_"Zuzu was just about to tell me how his day was more than just hectic." Toph sighed and looked into my gold eyes._

_"You fired her, didn't you?" I laughed, sometimes Toph just knew things._

_"So who are you going to hire, Zuzu?" I leaned back into my chair. There weren't enough capable people these days._

_"To be honest, I have no clue." Azula tucked a stay strand of hair behind her ear. She was in deep thought, and then just as quickly as it came Azula smiled deviously. _

_"I have an idea…she's quite good." I looked at Toph before turning my attention back to her._

_"She?" Azula nodded and started texting someone on her phone. _

_"You can give her an interview and see for yourself. Remember my friend Katara from college?" I shook my head which obviously disappointed the young adult._

_"Oh yeah. Any guy would remember her after meeting her once." I raised my eyebrow. _

_"Is she ugly or something?" This made Azula laugh so hard she clutched her stomach. After a couple of irritating seconds she regained her composure wiping a tear off of her cheek._

_"Oh, Zuzu, no. She's drop dead GORGEOUS." I gaped at my sister. Never had she once claimed a woman to be beautiful, well except for Toph. "If anyone is going to break your little rule of 'I don't date employees'" the elevator stopped and Azula pointed to my chest with a sly grin on her face._

_"It will be you."_

**Those were just snippets! Be sure to check it out! First Chapter will be up shortly!**

**Ciao! **

**Rae-tan**


	5. Will you Marry Me?

**Hiya everyone! I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter posted I had a lot to do today! I promise I will get the next one up sooner!**

**I wanted to thank The Son of Hades123 for faving the story today~ That really made me happy!  
I got a lot more views than I have in awhile so that made me happy! I would've liked to see more reviews though~ I always worry about how I'm progressing! Well, I'll stop complaining and give you your chappy~**

* * *

We had arrived at the Northern Water Tribe in about two days. Our travel time was quicker than expected, especially due to boat upgrades from the fire nation and good weather. I sighed, instead of going past the fire nation we had gone around the other way. Even if it was to stop for gas I would've liked to see Zuko for a few moments. I sighed, the boat trip hadn't been too bad. Suki and I spent some time catching up, and then Toph joined in. My dad was keeping Aang busy, asking about his trip to Ba Sing Se. Once or twice Aang had found time to try and talk to me, but I would find Sokka and act like I really needed to talk with him.

But now we were finally here and I was excited to get things done. The biggest problem with our nations was the view on women. Thankfully things had changed in our tribe, but I needed to check on the progress here. When we docked we saw Master Pakku, Chief Arnook, and Hahn's waiting for us.

"Master Katara, Avatar Aang, and Sokka we are glad to see you again." Chief Arnook gave us hugs before turning to Toph and Suki. "Who might these people be?" Aang stepped forward,

"This is Toph Bei Fong, my earth bending master." Aang gestured to Suki, "and this is Suki, Chief of the Kyoshi Warriors." Suki and Toph bowed politely.

"Well it is great finally getting to see you again! Please make yourselves comfortable,"

"Hello Chief Arnook, I believe this is the first time we have met. Thank you for taking such good care of my kids while they were here." My father stepped off of the ship and bowed politely "I am Hakoda. Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Thank you for all of your support over the last year. I believe it has taken us too long to finally meet." Chief Arnook bowed in turn and gave my dad a firm handshake.

"Finally, it's a pleasure to meet you brother. I can't apologize enough for the lack of support from us during the war. However, I hope to mend that relationship. Please follow us to the palace and we will start our feast." Sokka jumped in joy at the thought of food.

"Aang, Katara. It's good to see you guys again." Aang and I bowed.

"It's good to see you again too Master Pakku, Hahn." Aang repeated what I had said before telling Master Pakku all of the water bending styles he had learned. I smile, I had another distraction for Aang. Toph and I followed the rest to the palace.

**Zuko's POV**

I sighed, after eight grueling hours of paperwork I had enough time to relax. Overall the status of the fire nation was improving under my rule. We had helped the Southern water tribe restore itself, and given back the earth kingdom its stolen colonies. Speaking to the colonists had become an issue however. Many had lived there for so long that they didn't want to become earth nation citizens. Ultimately we had found some common ground where majority would remain happy.

I walked out into the courtyard where my uncle was waiting for me. He had finally found some information about my mother. It wasn't recent but at this point it was all we had.

"Ah, Zuko, you made it. I believe you have finished all your work?" I took a seat across from him as he poured me some tea.

"Yes, I don't regret becoming Fire Lord but I am extremely exhausted. Is it wrong of me to want Sokka and Suki to get married sooner than later so I can relax?" My uncle chuckled before handing me my tea.

"No nephew I believe that you are in need of a break. You have been working very hard." I took a sip of the tea, hmm it was new. Just as I was about to ask one of my guards came over.

"Fire Lord Zuko, your hawk has returned, here are your letters." I thanked him and took the envelopes from his hand. Two blue and an orange. I smiled at the thought of Katara writing back again. No matter what had happened these past six months I was able to get through it with her letters. Many had been small things, and others were important. Nonetheless they were enough to take me away from my busy lifestyle and to relax.

"Ah another letter from Katara I hope?" I smiled at my uncle. He was probably the most smitten by her.

"Yes, in the last letter she had spoken about leaving for the Northern Water tribe. I believe they would be there for a couple of days. Sokka said it was just a quick business trip and would only take a few days." He nodded and pulled out a stack of papers.

"Then that means you have time to go through these." I took them from his hand. They were witness accounts and letters from people who had seen someone like my mother. It took me about twenty minutes to go through them all when one of them stuck out.

It was very recent, about a month ago a woman fitting the image of my mother was spotted in the fire nation. She had just recently moved in and a nobleman asked for her hand in marriage, noticing that she was from nobility. He kept pursing and she denied every accusation. He had turned it into the police suspecting that she was some nobleman's wife that had ran away.

"Uncle, do you think it could be her?" He refilled his tea cup and blew on it in hopes of cooling it down more.

"News of your coronation took some time to travel to the Earth Kingdom, it could be a possibility that she heard and made preparations to come back here. However, that was a month ago. If she wanted to come home-"

"She would've came back by now." I finished for him. He nodded. "Why wouldn't she come home though? My father was defeated, he can't harm her."

"Zuko, your mother committed a crime before she was banished by your father. Perhaps she doesn't want to endanger your new position as fire lord and bring you unwanted attention. Her return could strike up the revolts that we had just finally calmed down." I fell backwards into the grass looking into the sky.

"Perhaps, but I need her here. Azula needs her."

"She does, but first she needs you, Zuko. So far you are the only one who has truly loved her like family. She believes her mother thinks of her as a monster, and now she has come to realize her father made her into a monster and never loved her as his daughter. The only person she can rely on now is you. I could see how much happier she was after seeing her father. It was like you opened her eyes to the evil that he was."

"I know, I just wish there was more I could do for her." I sat back up and looked at Katara's letter. "Katara would know what to do."

"Seeing as she also has a sibling she probably would. Zuko, for now I believe what you are doing is working. Let me handle the news about your mother. If I hear from her or I am able to speak with her I will ask her to return with me. However if what we are thinking is true, I am afraid I will agree with her waiting until the right time. "

"Okay uncle, I'm going to have lunch with Azula now. Please continue what you were doing. I can't thank you enough for this." I stood up and walked towards Azula's bedroom.

"No problem, enjoy your lunch." I passed by guards and greeted them all, all who enthusiastically replied back. The one thing I was quick to change in the castle was the way everyone was treated. I already had power over the country, I didn't need to strike fear into my citizens. Instead they should know me, and respect me for being a gentleman. I walked down the second hallway to my left and stopped at the last door. Azula's room. Ever since I had moved her I agreed to eat at least one meal a day with her, to talk about her feelings. She had agreed but in return she refused to step outside unless everyone was gone. She knew she scared them and didn't want to frighten them anymore. She knew that it would take time before people saw that she had changed.

"Azula? It's me." I stood by the door waiting for her answer.

"Come in Zuzu," I opened the door and walked inside. Since coming into the room she had changed a number of things, instead of red and gold everywhere she had asked for some things to be changed to white. Saying it represented peace, and calmness. I immediately got it for her before she changed her mind. In addition she no longer wore her hair up in a topknot. Instead it was more like our mothers. She let majority of it hang down and the other half was in a ponytail, where her crown sat. She wore a white top and red pants and was sat looking out the window.

"The maids will be bringing us lunch soon. Are you hungry?" Azula looked to me and beckoned me to sit with her.

"I'm starving, I didn't feel like eating this morning." I looked out the window as well, listening to the fire birds fly around.

"Good, I didn't have time to either with work. Father messed up a lot of things during his rule. Now I have to fix everything." We heard a knock at the door and the maids came in serving us our lunch.

"I'm sorry you have to fix this all alone, Zuzu. If only I had listened to you and mother…I could be of more use to yo-"

"Azula stop. You were even younger than I was. Our dad was a manipulative ass. If he hadn't of banished me I would've turned out much worse than you." She sighed sadly.

"Still, I could be of help. Everyone is too scared of me, I can't step out of this room. I don't want to cause you any more trouble. You were already nice enough to move me into my room." She took a bite of her food. "Zuko, why have you so easily forgiven me? I haven't proved myself or-"

"Azula! I have already told you this. If you truly hadn't changed you wouldn't have tried to kill our father, you would have tried to kill me or uncle, and you would have taken back the crown at this point. So far that has been more than enough for me to forgive you." She smiled, "you're also my little sister Azula, and I wouldn't leave you to rot without trying to help you. I thought when fathers fire bending got taken away he might have…I don't know. Changed." I sighed cutting up a piece of meat from my plate.

"There was no helping him, Zuzu. I can't believe he got away with ruining our family and our nation." I took another bite out of the meat. "Maybe if I wasn't so good at my bending it never would have happened this way. Maybe father would have loved you more and not scarred you the way he did." I grabbed Azula's hand.

"You don't have to blame yourself anymore, Azula. Just continue to get better so I can have my sister back. We've already lost our mother and now our father. Don't break the one thing we have left." Azula started crying, one thing that I had noticed was how venomous my father really was. As a child Azula was sweet, she looked out for me and teased me just like any other younger sibling. But, one day she had changed and became a different person. The day my father told her how she was his favorite, and my mother had scolded her for being horrid. She wiped the tears from her face and look at me with a kind smile. One that I hadn't seen in a while.

"Thanks, Zuzu, hurry up and eat your food or I'll eat it for you." I laughed and watched her eat happily. Things had really changed in these past couple of months.

**Katara's POV**

Everything had gone along smoothly. I was worried the first day that we arrived that my father and Chief Arnook wouldn't get along, but I was quickly proved wrong. If anything they acted like long lost brothers. Aang and I had taken some more lessons from Master Pakku and even teaching him some of the Foggy Swamp style. I spoke to him about my blood bending and he advised me to keep that to myself, or a few people. I told him that I hated it, and wouldn't use it unless it was completely necessary.

The days passed by quickly, and before we knew it we had to leave. We were sat at the table eating our last meal in the Northern Water Tribe. Suki and I were talking to Chief Arnook about letting more women into their army and to learn water bending. I suggested that the ones who wanted to learn could come with us and we would teach them. He rubbed his chin, thinking heavily.

"I do believe that we need to change our views on women. It is such a culture shock having you three here. Master Toph is the only known metal bender and the greatest earth bender, then Suki you are the strongest of the Kyoshi warriors. And of course Katara you are now a master of water bending and the only person now known to use blood bending. I think with you three alone we can see that women have just as much power as us men." He sighed.

"If I had only realized sooner, Yue could have had a more enjoyable life." I patted his shoulder.

"Yue knew she had a duty to her tribe and she loved her people. Even if the view was different I believe Yue still would have done everything she could have to help." He smiled warmly looking at Suki.

"I gave Sokka a hard time with Yue, but I'm glad to see he has found such a bright and lovely lady to be in love with." Suki blushed and looked away.

"Th-thank you Chief Arnook." I poked her in the side and smiled. I had been able to keep quiet about the proposal all this time and I was starting to get impatient. Suki was gushing happiness just being around Sokka and everyone could clearly tell how in love they were with each other. I looked across the way to where Sokka was speaking to our father. They smiled and Sokka stood up.

"Everyone, if I may have your attention." Everyone quieted down and turned to face my brother.

"I wanted to thank you all for your hospitality during our stay. In another year I will be turning 18 and will be the new chief of the Southern Water Tribe. I wish to build our relationship and continue to support each other during this time of rebuilding. My family and I couldn't have done what we have accomplished so far without your assistance." I whistled quietly. Sokka really had grown up, things like this would be so difficult before and now he was speaking with such ease. He walked over to us, placing a hand on our shoulders. "In our tribe we believe that women are our equals. Something that we have always thought, and for the longest time Katara was the only water bender. We have permission from your chief to take some women back with us to take lessons from her. If you wish to leave with us please find us after the festivities and we will discuss the specifics. If you are not a water bender Suki will teach women fighting techniques that they learn on Kyoshi Island. Anyone and everyone is welcome." A couple of murmurs from men sounded from the group and squeals of delight from the young women.

Sokka pulled Suki up from her seat and smile. They were a perfect couple, their faces just gushed love. Sokka took a deep breath and I immediately noticed what he was doing.

"Suki, I know we have only dated for a short amount of time, but I love you with my entire being. I love how strong you are, how caring, and everything else that comes with you. I love the time we are able to spend with each other and the strength you give me by being by my side. Soon I will become chief and I can't think of anyone else to be by my side besides you" he got down on one knee, "Suki, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Suki was crying and smiling at the same time, sobbing into her hands. She nodded her head and Sokka presented her the necklace he had made.

I hadn't noticed I was crying too until I tried to focus my eyes on the carving. I heard everyone erupt into cheers of congratulations and woohoo's. Sokka kissed Suki tenderly before he looked to the rest of us with a goofy grin. I sat up quickly and embraced them. Finally, finally it happened.

"Im so happy for you guys! You will be so great together." Suki hugged me back.

"Thanks _sis_." We laughed and wiped our tears away as everyone else gave them their blessings. Aang looked at me and smiled, he was just as happy as everyone else was. I gave him a hug, and then Toph. It was great. Everything was peaceful and happy, at least for a little while longer. I walked over to my brother and his new fiancé who were talking happily to my dad.

"Well Suki, I can't even express how happy I am to call you my daughter soon." She thanked him and hugged Sokka's arm.

"Suki Im so happy for you! What are you guys going to do about the wedding?" Suki smiled.

"I already figured that out." Sokka rubbed the back of his neck.

"How so?" Suki pecked his cheek.

"I figured after I left back to Kyoshi Island you would either ask me to marry you or at least stay at the Southern Water Tribe so I talked with my father. He was reluctant to let me go but he said he wouldn't want anyone other than you taking me away. We chose Ty Lee to be the new Kyoshi Island leader, she's been going through training these past six months." I looked to Sokka with wide eyes.

"You chose Ty Lee?" Suki nodded.

"The girls love her and respect her. Plus she enjoys it there so much I think she's the perfect candidate." Sokka smiled widely.

"So that means we can get married sooner!" Suki nodded. She let go of Sokka's arm and held my hands.

"Katara, I want you to help me out with it. I think we should have the wedding around September where it's still a little warm. I also wanted to ask if you would be the maid of honor." I pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, Suki, I'd love to!" We squealed and held onto each other crying again. My dad looked to Sokka. "Who are you picking as your Best man?" Sokka sighed.

"Of course Aang and Zuko are my best friends." He turned to Aang. "Aang I was actually wondering if you could be the ring bearer. I can't think of a better person to give us the items that will link us as husband and wife." Aang nodded enthusiastically.

"Sokka, I would be honored to!" I looked to Toph, and Suki gave her a big hug.

"Toph, will you be my other bridesmaid?" Toph smiled.

"This will be the only time you can dress me up girly Honey." Suki agreed and they embraced.

"Wait so who is your best man?' Sokka smiled,

"Of course it's Zuko, I owe the man a lot and…we have become really close these past six months. I would love for him to be here as my best man."

"I think he will like that a lot."

* * *

**AHHH he finally did it! WoOOO Sokka! Being a mannnnn whoop whoop~ hahaha I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I finally added Zuko's POV. What do you guys think about Azula, what about his mum? I have a lot more drama planned for this fic! Remember it's going to be a longgg ride. To put it into perspective I plan to go into their mid twenties so we got a few years to cover. Of course I wont write day by day but it will be pretty close. I dont like skipping long amounts of time. **

**Please leave a review, follow, and favorite! It really REALLY HELPS ME! I know I'm getting the views so I would love if you guys told me how I was doing. T.T **

**The more reviews the quicker the updates!**

**Until the next chapter!~  
Rae-Tan**


	6. I miss you

**I have no excuse for not uploading yesterday! I was just really busy and out of the house! But I wanted to thank you guys! There were so many more people who read yesterday and it makes me super happy! So even though today is my birthday (FINALLY 18) Here is your much awaited chapter!**

**Quick shout out to**

**The Son of Hades123- Thank you for the review!~ Im so glad your enjoying the story. I dont think being excited for Katara breaking Aangs heart makes you a bad person! I think we all can say we are excited! It gives the story drama, and we all crave that drama ahahah :3**

**ImKindaWorriedAboutMyself- Thank you for the fav's, follows, and reviews! Dont worry I wont give up on this fic. She had become my baby and Ive put too much work into it~ Thank you so much for leaving a review!**

Okay onto the chapter!

* * *

**I miss you**

Time flew by quickly once we returned home. Preparations for the wedding were being made immediately and on top of that Suki and I were needed for our lessons. Daily. After a month we were beat. I looked out my window, welcoming the sunrise. Over this month nothing much had happened. Sokka asked Zuko if he would be his best man. Of course he agreed, but in return he couldn't mail us. He said that leaving for at least a week would require all his attention. He had numerous things to finalize and prepare for before he left.

He even had to deal with Azula, it took me some time to convince Sokka that she should come. Even when I mentioned it the first time, Suki immediately agreed. Saying that everyone at least deserved a chance. Aang and Toph were all for it as well, but Sokka wouldn't have it. It took me a week to finally get his approval but on one condition.

She was to be heavily guarded and had to be away from Suki. He feared that this was her plan to start a new war. I sighed and held my wrist up to the sunlight. Sokka was right to fear her, but he also had to learn to forgive and move on. If Azula really wanted to do something she would have done it by now. According to Zuko she hardly stepped out of her room because she knew she was feared by the palace employees. Even then Sokka wasn't convinced and it really wasn't until Zuko mentioned Azula wanting to speak to Aang. I reluctantly got out of bed and began getting dressed. Today we were taking measurements for the dresses and then another lesson.

Today Aang was going to help me with paired combat. The women had made amazing progress during their stay and I felt like it was time for some hand to hand combat. I was glad that Aang chose to keep quiet about our relationship. We were just too busy and I needed some more time. I felt really conflicted, confused. I knew that I held some affection for Aang but it wasn't love. I needed something more, I didn't want that puppy love. I wanted what Suki had, and I was jealous. I braided my hair and set out for the training grounds. I just needed to wait until this wedding was over.

When I got to the school everyone was there. Suki was in her water tribe clothes ready to help with combat. Aang and Toph were bickering with Sokka who was looking down sadly.

"Whoa what's going on?" Toph threw her hands in the air.

"Snoozles here wants to change his mind about Azula coming again." I glared at my brother.

"Sokka, you can't do that. I bet she's really excited!" Aang nodded his head.

"We won't let anything happen, but everyone deserves another chance. If it makes you feel any better I will go see her progress myself a week before." Sokka seemed to like that idea, his face lit up.

"Would you really do that for me?!" Aang nodded and Sokka started crying hugging the younger boy. I shook my head and Suki laughed. Sokka was almost 17 and he continued to act like an idiot. Although that was one of the great things about him. From the outside people saw an idiot, but to those he cared for and wanted to protect he was a great leader.

"Okay okay enough of your crying we got lessons to attend to!" I pushed Aang towards the left and waved goodbye to everyone.

"When Sokka becomes chief I will miss that fun side of him" I laughed.

"Aang I think we both know that Sokka won't change that much, he will always be an idiot." Aang chuckled.

Class had gone well and many of the women wanted to spar against me. I enjoyed getting it out of my system and reveled in the excitement. It had been so long since I had fought so seriously. I loved the way it made me feel, the strength and determination it required of me. After the class Aang and I went our separate ways and I met up with Toph and Suki for our fitting. We walking into one of the huts were Gran Gran was discussing fabrics and arguing with another lady who looked glad to see us walk in.

"YOUR LATE!" I winced, she had become a devil during the preparations. She wanted everything the way Suki wanted it…and _more._ Claiming she was getting older and she wanted to see both of her grandchildren get married before she was gone. It made me sad, especially when I had told her that I wasn't getting married anytime soon. I think Gran Gran knew I didn't love Aang, and she understood my fear of getting married to someone I didn't love. She hadn't told anyone or made a comment about it, but a couple of times she would glare at Aang when he got too touchy.

"Sorry Gran Gran, class took longer than expected." She huffed but ultimately smiled.

"It's quite alright child. Now, you three need to stand next to each other while I take your measurements." She shoo'd the other women out of the hut and began working on Toph. She held her arms out and sighed. Suki and I snickered while Gran gran began working.

"Ha, ha, ha…laugh at me now but your next." Suki cringed, and I shrugged. I liked getting dressed up.

"Sorry Toph, so how have you guys been? We've all been so caught up in stuff we haven't had much of a chance to have some girls talk." Toph smiled.

"That's mostly because you can't keep your hands off of Snoozles." I snickered again as Suki's face flared a crimson red.

"We- well I have a right to now! We are to be married!" I blushed.

"Yeah, yeah and next we will be attending Katara's." I felt my heart drop. "Orr not?"

"Katara, is something wrong with you and Aang?" I sighed, they had a right to know.

"Not wrong just…I don't love him….like I thought." Toph nodded and Gran Gran smacked her.

"KEEP STILL!" Toph sighed.

"I kind of figured, your heart doesn't race when he's near. I was just waiting for you to tell us." I looked at Suki guiltily.

"Why didn't you say anything? You know we would've listened to you." Suki sadly exclaimed. I gave her a weak smile.

"I know Suki, I just didn't want to say anything. We should be focusing on the wedding not my problems." Suki frowned and Toph muttered something under her breath.

"Have you told him." I shook my head.

"If I told him now he might not take it too well, I don't want him to be upset during your wedding. I'll tell him afterwards." Suki smiled. Gran Gran let Toph go and she started working on Suki next. She held her arms out and stayed completely still.

"Well Sweetness you need to tell him sooner rather than later. The longer you lead him on the more it will hurt him." I sighed.

"I know Toph I know. I'll tell him, but not right now. Im trying to keep the distance without hurting him." Toph shook her head.

"I was talking to Twinkle toes yesterday. He seems pretty sure that you just need space and that when this is all over you guys are leaving." I sighed.

"Well if I say something now he will be upset at the wedding. I can't do that Toph. Please just let me tell him when Im ready and when the time is right." She sighed and sat on the ground.

"Okay okay…geeze Sugar Queen you can be pretty stubborn." I laughed.

"I think the hardheaded one here is you Toph." She huffed but smiled nonetheless. Suki looked to me from the corner of her eyes.

"Thank you for thinking about me Katara, I know that waiting this long is going to make it harder for you. But, I really do appreciate it." I smiled.

"Of course _sis_." We giggled and Gran Gran got a little mad when Suki shifted.

"Actually I don't think anyone has told me. When _is_ the wedding?"

"Sokka and I think it would be best to have it in July, or early August. That way we have time to sort everything out. He wants to go to Kyoshi Island with me in another month to properly ask for my hand. I also need to see how Ty Lee is doing." I sighed, the wedding would be in another four months. Four months to avoid Aang the best I could without making him cautious or upset. I started to miss the letters Zuko would send me, they always made me feel better. Gran Gran moved from Suki to me. We continued to discuss elements of the wedding together before heading off to our other duties.

**Zuko's POV**

"Fire Lord Zuko! Please wait we need to discuss the situation in the eastern part of the nation!"

"NO! We need to discuss our financial situation we-"

"Councilmen Lao, please we can discuss that another time today we need to-" Zuko felt the steam through his nose.

"Oh please! Fire Lord Zuko needs to focus on-"  
"ENOUGH!" The flames behind him raged as his patience ran out. The constant bickering had been going on for an hour and none of them would let him speak. All the councilmen quieted down and stared at him. "Enough of this pointless banter! Today we won't cover anything because YOU all decided to push me. I will discuss AND sort out the fire nations problems tomorrow in this order. Financials, Food shortages, water shortages, territories, the raids in the eastern part of the nation, and then we will end with necessary steps to assist the Earth Kingdom." The councilmen nodded mutely except for one.

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko." I sighed.

"Please, enough for today." They picked up their stuff and exited the room without another word. I leaned back into the chair. I was so close to fixing all of the things my father ruined and yet I was disappointed. Disappointed in the way my people were acting and the people that were still suffering. Soon it would be a year and I wasn't even close to fixing the whole nation. Not to mention it had been a month since I had heard from Katara. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Well done nephew. They respect you a lot more now than they did before. I told you it was only a matter of time." I smiled.

"Thank you uncle." He placed down a pen and paper in front of me and the other things I would need for preparing a letter.

"Write to Master Katara, I know it will make you feel better. You have another four months until the wedding. I'm sure this one letter won't hinder that at all." He poured some tea and sat next to me.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

_'Tara,_

_I'm sorry it's been so long since I last wrote to you. I just really started to miss you. I hope everything is going well over there. Things are really hectic over here. When I informed my council of my leave they flipped out. I was able to negotiate but now they are being children fighting over which issue to fix first. I finally put my foot down today and they gave me some space. To be honest I think I missed you more than I realized._

_ I just realized how much your letters helped me. Now without them I feel like I'm losing my mind. I miss our petty fights and your comforting words. I can't wait to see you again._

_Zuko_

I sealed the letter and gave it to a guard to deliver. After he walked out I realized how weird that letter sounded. I could feel the blush rise to my face.

"Did you confess your love for Master Katara?" I could feel my blood boil more at the comment. Even I wasn't stupid enough to deny the blush on my face. I cupped a hand to my cheek.

"Un-UNCLE! Of course not…but…I did pretty much pour my heart out. If someone reads that besides her it could be taken the wrong way." He chuckled pouring me some more tea.

"Zuko, are you sure you have no feelings for her? You know what they say 'Love is blind'" I rolled my eyes.

"I have feelings for her, just not those. Yeah she's beautiful, and caring, and fun to be around. But she's also hardheaded, she lets people control her life, she doesn't listen to a word I say. Agni, she's infuriatingly impossible sometimes!"

"But…?"I looked at him and sighed.

"But she's my best friend. I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for her." I blushed again. Speaking so fondly of the avatar's girlfriend well, from the worlds point of view, was just crazy. I took a sip from my tea and glared at my uncle who was enjoying my confession a little too much. I wanted to ask about my mother, but he had told me himself that he would mention it when the time was right. I sighed and drank some more.

"Maybe when the wedding is over she could come stay here for awhile and help you out?" I sighed again, something told me that she wouldn't agree to that. "Stop sighing nephew, your life isn't that bad." I chuckled and he smiled. "That's better."

"Thank you uncle, I don't know where I would be without you either." He chuckled and slapped me on the back.

"I wouldn't leave you all alone here. You're doing fine Zuko, don't ever think differently. It probably doesn't look like you have done much now, but to the people it's been like a miracle. You should hear them sing your praises." I sat up. I felt like talking to Azula now. I hugged my uncle and walked away waving to him.

"I still have much more to do uncle." I stopped and looked back. "I've only just started." He chuckled quietly but I heard it clearly as it vibrated down the hall.

**Katara's POV**

It was the day after the fitting and things were still just as busy. Sokka, Aang and my father all left for a _'boys trip'_ to go hunting for a couple of days, well Aang probably wouldn't hunt. He was probably just meditating or practicing his bending. I sighed, at least things would be a little quieter now. I got up, dressed, and headed downstairs where Suki and Toph were eating breakfast.

"Good morning!" Suki smiled at me, Toph continued eating taking a break to wish me good morning in return.

" 'Mornin' Sugar Queen."

"Good Morning Katara"

I sat down with them and began to eat as well picking at the dishes. Lately I hadn't had much of an appetite and I wasn't sure why. Suki and Toph teased me about being pregnant and that lead to an even more awkward conversation of me claiming to be a virgin. It was pretty obvious Suki had broken that rule awhile ago and that Toph was as well. I blushed at the thought. I ate a snow cherry and sat back thinking.

I had already hit 16 but I had no urges for that type of intimacy. Suki explained that it was because I didn't have someone I felt that way about. I sighed, it was so true. I loved Aang, like a brother. The thought of doing more just…

I cringed, I didn't even want to think of anything past kissing. I leaned back in my chair and looked at my bracelet. I missed Zuko, his letters always made me feel better.

"Katara why don't you just write to him?" I looked up to Suki who was giving me a cocky smile. Toph seemed to notice what she was thinking and mimicked.

"Yeah Sugar Queen just _do _it." I blushed, I couldn't bother Zuko. He already said he would be busy.

"I think I'll just wait…I don't want to bother him." Toph slammed her hands on the table.

"Oh come on! You go about bragging on how good of friends you are and _NOW _your worried that he doesn't want to talk to you?" I felt my composure slipping. What did she know?!

"Come on Toph we don't know if-"

"Katara? You have a letter from the Fire Lord." Everyone stopped what they were doing. I felt my heart lodge up into my throat. Suki and Toph looked at each other and then grinned mischievously, Toph wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, well, well…looks like Sparky was missing you too." I blushed. For some reason that seemed so…wrong. Like I was guilty for being happy. I ignored her and took the letter from my grandma and opened it up at the table.

"It-it's probably just an update on Azula's condition I'm sure-" I read the first line and blushed. Okay, maybe not. Toph and Suki snatched the letter from my hands and Suki joined me blushing from the neck up.

"Uhm… I don't think we were supposed to see this." I grabbed the letter back and quickly read it. Toph pinched Suki.

"What did it say!?" Suki whispered into her ear and then Toph blushed.

"Oh…well" Toph started to say awkwardly"…what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say to them. On the inside I was ridiculously, and uncontrollably happy. Why?

_Even I didn't know._

* * *

**_Aahahahahha!~ That's another chapter for you guys!~  
Just threw in a dash of Zutara to keep you guys on your toes._**

**_Now the wheels are spinning!  
What will happen next chapter?  
Want a hint?  
Someone finds that letter...and takes it the wrong way, which takes us to the first major section of drama!  
BUT until tomorrow :D (I'm so mean)  
Love you all!  
Dont forget to Review, follow, and fav!_**

(I probably wont write tonight...since its like my birthday and all...but yeah! Ciao!)


	7. We were meant to be

**OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING YESTERDAY! I was so busy yesterday and then I left to go out with my friend! I am so sorry so to make it up to you I wrote a chapter tonight even though Im exhausted! I will be up tomorrow writing another 3 chapter! YES THREE! Why? One is because I feel so bad, the other two is to get you some more chapters before I leave. On Sunday I will be going on a cruise for four days. I will be able to write my fanfiction in a journal but I wont be able to upload anything so Im really really sorry! I'm going to try and maybe find a fanfiction app or somehow find connection to post a chapter if we get to an island or something but until I get back please be patient. I will have 11 chapters for this fic by tomorrow I promise! Even if it takes me all day to write!**

**The Son of Hades123- Thank you so much for the happy birthday :D~ Your too kind~  
Okay onto the chapter!~**

* * *

We were meant to be

_3 months later_

**Katara's POV**

Three months couldn't have gone any quicker. I remember yesterday getting fitted by my grandmother for our dresses, now we were actually making them. Suki and Sokka had left for a month to Kyoshi to check on Ty Lee's progress and for Sokka to properly ask for her hand. They had come back all smiles and then quickly separated. While Sokka was gone for a month not much had happened, but he did miss out on a lot of his training. My father and him left for the Northern Water Tribe again to continue negotiations and extra training. They were _still _gone, and Suki was freaking out. Aang, Toph and I tried to help calm her down but she wouldn't listen to reason. Worrying that something had happened or that he had changed his mind and now he didn't want to get married anymore. It took a couple of weeks for Sokka to finally send the poor girl a letter to reassure her. She was angry at first and refused to read the letter but ultimately gave in and read it. In an instant all her worries were gone and we continued getting ready for the wedding.

With Sokka gone for three months, Suki was able to concentrate on the preparations. We sorted out invites, found a place for it to be held, color coded, and worked on the ceremony. Suki asked Sokka to at least do his vows by himself, the rest was up to us. Now only a month away things were getting worse. The deadline so close and we felt like nothing had been done. Suki was freaking out and Gran Gran was trying to tell her that it was all going to plan. She was worried she was going to make a fool out of herself. I sighed, I tried to find time to reply to Zuko's letter but I just didn't. I also didn't know what to say back. Toph warned me that he was going to get the wrong idea and get really upset but I figured I had at least a couple more days left before he thought I was ignoring him. I mean it was only three months. I finished sewing one of the dresses and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. My hands were sore from working continuously on the dresses for the past eight or so hours. Toph was lucky, all she had to do was some bending to create the area for the wedding. Suki was writing her vows and that left Gran Gran and I with a couple of village girls to make the dresses. I sat back down and picked up the pieces for my dress. Gran Gran and the other two women were working on Suki's. I looked to the other side of the room where they were working.

Suki's dress was a mint green, floor length gown that's train flowed behind it about four feet. The top part was a corset that Gran Gran was currently designing. Suki wanted it to be snowflakes and pink flowers laced together to represent both of their homes. On the bottom the mint green fell to the floor with many layers that the women were still sewing onto the corset. After they finish the dress they have to work on the kimono. Gran Gran had the green fabric already laid out and ready to go once they were ready. I was in charge of mine and Toph's bridesmaid dresses. They were blue but a very light blue almost white, with a sweetheart cut and straps. The assemble was easy but tedious, I didn't want to work anymore. I put the thread and needle down and leaned back into my chair. I needed a break.

I knew now would be the best time to reply to Zuko but I just didn't know what to say. I could feel the heat rushing to my face, he missed me. Just when I was thinking about how much I was missing him. I had forgotten how much those letters meant to us. We were each other's escapes, we needed those letters to forget things for a moment. I immediately felt bad, what if I've troubled him by not replying? I needed to send that letter today. I raced up to my room and grabbed my stuff before heading back to the kitchen. I started to write when I blushed again. What could I say? I heard the door open and Aang walked in, noticing my face.

"Whoa Katara, what's got you so flustered?" I blushed even more.

"No-nothing Aang… did you need something?" He opened his mouth as if to press the subject but decided not to, he sighed and walked towards the table.

"Actually I was wondering if we could talk?" I panicked, there was a month until the wedding I couldn't do it now.

"Aang I'm actually a little busy right now but-" Aang grabbed my wrist and tugged me outside the house.

"No Katara, we need to talk now." He picked me up bridal style and air bended us up onto Appa. "Yip Yip!"

Appa started to fly into the air before I had a chance to jump out. I couldn't run away. Aang knew this and this was why he chose to come up here. I shut my eyes and waited for him to say something. I felt him place me down and sit a bit away from me. I peeked from one of my eyes to see him frowning.

"Katara…what's wrong?" I could tell him. He needed to know, now before it got worse. I took a deep breath.

"Aang, lately I feel lik-"

"No." I looked at him. What?

"Aang you didn't even let me finish! I thought we were supposed to be talking!?" He shook his head. I couldn't believe it! This infuriatingly impossible-

"Katara, you need time." Excuse me? "Lately we haven't been as close as we should be. We are meant to be together but I think rushing into it isn't the best plan of action. When you got your fortune from Aunt Wu we knew that you and I were meant to be." This was not happening. "But she didn't say when. After seeing how Suki and Sokka are I noticed that we are missing that."

"Aang what we are missing isnt-"

"Its love right?" I stared at him open mouthed before nodding my head slowly.

"Yeah, that's what's missing." Aang smiled. Wait what?

"That's why you need time Katara! We are missing the love but you do LOVE me. So we just have to wait a little longer. I'm thinking of going to the Fire Nation in a couple of days so you can think about it! I plan on talking to Sokka and your father too!"

"Aang hold on! You never asked me what I want!" Aang smiled even wider.

"But we both want to be together right? So its sorted I'll go to the Fire Nation and give you some space to work on the wedding and then we will work on us!" I shook my head.

"Aang it isn't going to work like that! We need to talk! Love isn't something that just magically appears!" He took Appa back towards the ground. He wasn't even listening to me. AGAIN!

"I know Katara, that's why you need space. To think about it and me. Then when I come back we can talk about it some more and hopefully by then we will have sorted things out. You do love me Katara but your too busy worrying about other things. So I will let you put us on hold until the wedding is over and we can get everything ready." Appa landed and Aang jumped off.

"Aang! You can't decide this! What if I don't love you!?" Aang turned around. A quick flash of fear was in his eyes but was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Katara, you love me. Your meant to be with me. You just don't see it yet. I know I'm young right now but that's why you have to give me a chance to grow up and catch up to you." I shook my head.

"Aang just because Aunt Wu said I was to marry a powerful bender doesn't mean that it's you!" I jumped off the saddle and walked up to him who was smiling brightly.

"Of course it does! Im the Avatar, the most powerful bender in the world." I felt the anger coming.

"BUT YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY BENDER!" Aang glared at me and I glared back.

"Katara I don't know why your fighting this. We love each other and we are meant to be with each other. If you liked someone else you would've said so by now so it only proves my point." I threw my hands in the air.

"I don't have TIME to worry about liking someone Aang! I need to help my tribe!"

"They seem to be doing fine now. Soon Suki will be married to Sokka and she will be able to take over most of the duties!" I shook my head.

"That may be so but I need to be here Aang!" He rolled his eyes.

"Katara, wait until after the wedding. I promise you everything will make sense once all this is over with. You will see that you are not needed here. I need you. We are supposed to be together so stop being so stubborn about it!" I was ready to retaliate but I saw my grandma outside of the house shouting my name.

"Aang we are not done with this conversation you need to listen to me!" Aang huffed and took off on his glider and I stormed towards my grandmother.

"Ah Katara! There you are, where have you been! You need to finish your dress, then you are done." I was ready to yell at her for interrupting such an important conversation but I knew she hadn't done anything wrong so I sighed.

"I'm sorry Gran Gran. I'll go finish it now." She smiled and lead me back to the table where I had left my unwritten letter. "Actually Gran Gran, can I write a letter to Zuko? It's been three months and I feel bad making him wait any longer."

"Of course. Just make it quick! You have a lot to finish."

"Thank you." I sat down and quickly started writing to Zuko. I knew what I wanted to say now.

_Zuko,_

_I am so sorry it has taken me this long to reply. I have been busy and at first your letter took me by surprise. In a good way! I miss you too, I really could use a friend here. I finally got the courage to talk to Aang but he wouldn't listen to me! I thought if he knew he would back off and maybe pout for awhile but he didn't even let me! Saying it was our destiny to be together because of Aunty Wu! She said I would be with a powerful bender, not the Avatar specifically! I don't know what to do. I want to be with someone I love and I just don't love Aang. He's leaving to the fire nation, to see you in a couple of days. Maybe you can talk to him? It's horrible of me to ask but he just won't listen to me. I wish you were here, I really miss you. I miss everything…I wish you could be here sooner, but I know you can't. I'm glad you will be here at the wedding, I need you to be there._

_Katara_

I sealed the letter and rushed out to the hawks that were still here. I saw Zuko's and gave him the letter. The hawk flew off pretty quickly and I just prayed that Zuko would be able to help me. Aang wouldn't let me go, but maybe if someone else told him he would understand. I turned back quickly to the house to finish my dress. When I walked inside Toph was at the table feeling the fabric. "Ah Sugar Queen your back, Aang just left-"

"I don't care about Aang." Toph whistled as I sat next to her and began working on the dress again.

"Whoa, what happened sweetness?" I shook my head, trying to do my dress properly and not rip it from my anger.

"Aang happened, Aunt Wu happened, everything happened!" Toph placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Katara. Tell me what happened? Did he force you to do something?" I shook my head and let out an exhausted sigh.

"No! No…haaa. I told Aang I don't love him." Toph threw her hands up.

"Finally! Now you guys can stop moping about, what's wrong with that?" I shook my head again and started sewing the next pieces of fabric together.

"No Toph that's the problem. I told him but he won't let us break up!" Toph turned to face me.

"WHAT!" I looked into her milky eyes and sighed again.

"He said that we are meant to be and that my lack of love for him is just because we are too busy. He thinks that after this wedding I'll magically realize that I need to be with him or something!" Toph smacked her head.

"Yeah he told me something like that. Look even I tried to you know hint at it," I glared at her my heart racing, "hey I was trying to help!" I went back to working and let her continue. "He said that Aunt Wu predicted that you would marry a powerful bender and I told him that there were a lot of powerful benders. That it didn't mean it was him." I smiled, Toph and I didn't get along sometimes but we had the same mind track.

"That's what I told him but he argues that he was the MOST powerful bender and that it had to be him." I finished the piece I was working on and started on the next. Toph leaned back on the chairs back legs.

"Wow. I knew this was bad but, what are you going to do now?"

"He's leaving for the fire nation in a couple of days. I've asked Zuko if he could try and talk some sense into him. I don't know, maybe hearing it from another guy he will get the idea." Toph nodded and poked me in the side.

"So you wrote to Zuko then after all this time?" I blushed and my heart raced. Something Toph probably felt, "Now now sweetness calm down."

"I wrote to him but it's not what you think. We just really-"

"Missed each other I know I know!" She snickered.

"Yes, that's all it is. Nothing more or less," I continued sewing and Toph punched my arm making me drop the needle to the floor. I went down to pick it up but it was hard to find. I ducked under the table to feel around on my hands and knees for where it went.

"Maybe the powerful bender Aunt Wu was talking about was Sparky!" I smacked my head on the table above me.

"Owwww," I rubbed my head before backing up slowly and glaring at Toph. "She was NOT, talking about Zuko. I don't like anyone!" Toph reached over to a spot next to me and picked up the needle.

"Remember, earth bender. You could've asked me where it was. I felt it vibrate as it hit the floor." I took the needle from her hand and sat back down.

"Thanks." She snickered and went back to leaning in the chair.

"Seriously though what if it is Sparky. I mean you guys really get along. I wouldn't be surprised if-"

"TOPH I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Toph continued laughing and I felt the blush getting worse and worse.

"Okay geeze! Sorry I pushed the wrong button. You don't like Sparky I get it." I sighed, she was beginning to make me feel a lot more tired than I was. I finished half of the dress and laid it down on the table. I'd finish it tomorrow.

"Toph I think I'm going to bed early tonight. I'll see you in the morning." Toph put the chair back down to the ground correctly and waved me goodnight.

"Sweet dreams Sugar Queen, tell me is Sparky finds his way into them again." I could hear the hidden joke inside her comment and I chose to ignore it. I didn't like him that way! Sighing I walked into my bedroom and got ready for bed. I took my bracelet off and placed it onto the nightstand next to my bed. The letter's I had gotten from Zuko weren't were they usually were. I always placed my bracelet on top of them but the weren't on the table. I looked around my room and finally found them on my vanity table. Did I really move them there? I tried to think back but I couldn't remember moving them. I was usually pretty good at putting things back. Had someone been in my room?

I shrugged it off, maybe my grandma had cleaned my room and moved them. I put them back where I had them before and got into bed. Forcefully pushing Zuko out of my mind so I could sleep of things but him.

* * *

**So there was another time skip sorry about that but nothing really changed, all the drama starts now!**  
**Who hates Aang? Ahahah Im so mean to him! Dont worry things will work out I promise...**

**He's a bit annoying now but Aang's only 13, he's supposed to be annoying.**

**Anyways please excuse my poor chapter, the beautiful beta is busy and right now asleep so she cant make any changes to make the chapter easier. She wont have time to do my other 3 chapters or the one for my other fic so please bare with us. I did a quick check so it shouldn't be TOO bad. I mean if it is Im so sorry... T.T**

**English is too hard...even though its my only language...**

**yeahhhhh I'm just going to go now! Good night~  
I will post tomorrow**

**Please review!**

**Its like my energy!**

**Rae**


	8. Azula's request

**AHHH here's your second chapter!~ I'm trying really hard to get four chapters up today for both of my stories but they take SOOO long to write T.T I'm thinking I should take my laptop on my cruise and type up chapters whenever I have the chance so I can just bomb you all the day I get back. What do you think about that? Of course I will only do it according to the reviews!~**

**Well only one person reviewed last chapter so thank you The Son of Hades123!~**  
**Aang is still young and obnoxious and he's clinging to the belief that Katara is his because he met her first and because of Aunt Wu's fortune but he's going to have a lot of problems soon!**

* * *

**Azula's request**

**Katara's POV**

Everyone was gathered around Appa as Aang prepared to leave to the fire nation. I tried to speak with him over the past couple of days but he refused to listen. Suki and Toph told me to just let him leave and to let Zuko handle it. My fear was that even with Zuko's advice Aang wouldn't give up. I sighed watching him throw his bags onto the saddle. I would miss him, but I would miss him like I missed Sokka. Aang was sad that he wasn't here to see him off, to be truthful none of us really knew how much longer they would be. Aang turned to look at us with a smile on his face.

"Well that's it!" Toph stepped forward and gave him a hug.

"Twinkle toes don't get killed by Azula when you get there." Suki and I gasped,

"TOPH!" She snickered and Aang released her.

"Oh chill out sweetness, we all know that she's healing." I shook my head, Suki was next to give Aang a hug and then me. Aang was now an inch taller than me. He had a huge growth spurt over these past few months. He had matured a bit, then again we all had. I sighed.

"Be safe Aang, make sure you listen to Azula but be careful." He chuckled and let me go.

"I will Katara, don't worry I'll be back in time for the wedding with Zuko, Azula, and Uncle Iroh." Everyone smiled and he air bended himself onto Appa. "I'll be back in a month! Appa yip yip!" Appa groaned and flapped his tail, lifting himself into the air with Aang on his back. We watched them head northwest towards the fire nation. If Aang and I weren't on such rocky terms I would've liked to have gone with them. To see Zuko and Azula myself, I sighed. There was still a lot to finish for the wedding. Suki had her vows and was currently deciding on food. She needed our help so that there was different choices.

"Well there he goes!" Suki exclaimed, "now you can relax Katara!" I giggled.

"Suki it wasn't THAT bad, though I will enjoy not thinking about him for awhile." Toph started walking back towards the house and we followed in suit. When we reached the door my father and Sokka were sat at the table.

"DAD?" I screamed, his head turned towards us and he smiled. Suki ran past me to Sokka and hugged him.

"Sokka!" Sokka laughed and hugged Suki back. They were lost in their own world and Toph pretended to be sick. I walked over to my dad and gave him a hug.

"What are you guys doing back? We haven't heard from you in a month!" He chuckled and let me go, brushing a strand of hair from my face.

"Ah well, Sokka and I got a bit caught up in the Northern tribe life." Sokka grunted and narrowed his eyes at him.

"No, YOU got caught up in the Northern tribe" Sokka turned to me and pointed his thumb at our dad, "Chief Arnook and dad here wouldn't stop talking about their lives, then they wouldn't stop drinking until they were sick, so it took us a couple of tries to finally get them to realize it was time for us to go! You would think they were in love or something!" I put my hands on my hips and looked to my dad who was scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"What? He's like the brother I never had, I enjoyed talking with him." I shook my head.

"For a month?! Dad you guys have been gone for a total of two months," I looked to Sokka, "three for you! I hope that other month you were really training!" Sokka got up and I noticed the difference about him.

"Trust me Katara we trained, I was still training this month. Dad just spent his time with Chief Arnook while I trained with some of the guys over there. Then we also discussed trading." He had matured, a lot. He had grown another two inches at most, his face more defined, his hair was longer and now reached down four or five inches down. He had some stubble on his chin much like our fathers and he had gained muscle. His arms were no longer the lanky ones we used to know, he had properly trained like they said. I sighed and let my arms hang down.

"I trust you. Geeze you had us worried though!" Everyone chuckled and my father turned to look at me again.

"Katara, it's only been two months but you are beginning to look more and more like your mother." I blushed but smiled, I touched my mother's necklace.

"Yeah Katara you've really grown! I've been gone for three months!" Sokka walked over to me and measured my height. I was still shorter than him, I was eye level with his chin. He smirked and started cooing at how little I was. I pinched his stubble and he started yelping.

"Oh what's this? Sokka trying to be a grown man by letting his stubble grown out?" Toph chuckled.

"Does he really!?" She put her hands on his face and started pulling at the hairs that were growing. Sokka tried to get her off of him but it proved fruitless. "Hmmm, I don't know if I like you growing up Sokka, you're supposed to stay an idiot and young." Suki chuckled and Toph finally let go of him. He rubbed his chin and put an arm around Suki's waist.

"I could say the same, Toph you've really grown as well." Toph blushed knowing that she had finally filled out in all the right areas. Suki and I had teased her about it but we later explained how it would just get worse when she got older. She now stood as tall as Suki and I and had slimmed into her shape. She had some curves that weren't there before and she was starting to lose the childish features in her face. "Whatever Snoozles!" We chuckled at her embarrassment. We had all grown quite a bit, some of us more than others. Suki hadn't changed too much, her hair grew a couple of inches longer and gained a couple of inches in height. She pecked Sokka on the cheek and he blushed.

"I missed you." My heart ached, I wondered how much Zuko had changed. Was he taller? Did he let his hair grow out or did he still fear looking like his father. Was Azula any different? I sighed, I had a month to wait. Unlike Sokka and Suki who hadn't seen each other in a few months I hadn't seen Zuko in almost a year. We all got ready to eat lunch when Sokka finally noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Aang?" Suki was playing with his hair when I answered him.

"He left not too long ago, if you had told us you were coming home you would've seen him leave. He decided to go to the Fire Nation now to check on Azula. He said he also had some business in Ba Sing Se so he won't be back until the wedding." Sokka smiled widely.

"So he's going to check on her! Thank La. I know it's unfair for me to be so harsh on Azula when everyone else is giving her a chance. I just…" he held onto Suki's hand, "I can't risk losing someone else." I smiled sadly remembering Yue. It wasn't Azula's fault that she became the moon but she did a lot of other things to us. Some of which Sokka wasn't too keen on forgiving her for.

"We know Sokka, let's just hope that she's proved herself. Then we can all move on." He smiled and got up stretching.

"Well, I guess I better go say hello to the rest of the village," Suki linked their arms together.

"I'll come with you!" Sokka smiled and led hear outside the door turning back to Toph and I.

"What are you guys going to do?" Toph shrugged.

"I don't know maybe take a nap. I'm a little tired." I watched her walk to her room and I looked outside.

"I think I will go out and practice my water bending." Sokka nodded and left. I went back into my room and changed into my workout clothes. On the night stand I looked at my letters from Zuko. When I asked my grandma about her cleaning my room she said she never touched them. I sighed, who on earth did then? I just hoped they didn't read the most recent one I had received from Zuko. It would create drama, especially when they didn't understand our relationship. I grabbed my water skins and headed out to the farthest part of the village.

**Zuko's POV**

I stood beside my Uncle awaiting for Aang's flying bison Appa to come into view. He had informed me of arriving earlier than we had planned to check on Azula. I sighed, no matter how much I had asked her Azula refused to tell me what she needed with the Avatar. It didn't take long for the bison to come into view. My palace employee's got ready for their arrival bringing fresh food out for Appa and guards to protect Aang. The bison made a careful landing and his rider air bended off in front of me.

"Fire lord Zuko," he bowed. I smiled and bowed back.

"Avatar Aang," he rose and smiled before we hugged. "It's good to see you again! You've grown." He smiled before backing up and looking at me.

"You sure have matured as well, I'm a little mad that you have more muscles than me and that I'm still shorter than you." I laughed before patting him on the back.

"I've been training, one day you might be taller than me." Aang smiled and turned to my uncle.

"General Iroh, it's been too long." Uncle smiled and hugged Aang and well.

"That it has. Come we were just about to have tea." Uncle and Aang walked up the palace stairs and I turned to some of the staff.

"Please make sure Avatar Aang's bison is comfortable during their stay." The bowed and one brought forth a sleeping lemur.

"And what of the lemur Fire Lord?" I smiled, he must have been sleeping in Aang's luggage.

"Please do the same for him. Carry him to the Avatar's room. I'm sure he will be the most comfortable there." I petted Momo and followed my uncle and Aang to the dining room. We had sat next to each other as the food came out. I made sure to tell the staff no meat seeing as Aang was a vegetarian. There was an array of fruits, vegetables, and bread laid out before him and he quickly started eating.

"Man every time I come here you guys have the best food!" My uncle laughed as he poured our tea.

"That is because Zuko prepares the best for his friends." I blushed but quickly changed the subject.

"Well, of course. How is everyone doing by the way?" Aang smiled and waited until he finished eating the food in his mouth.

"They are all doing well, Sokka is training with his father in the Northern Water Tribe." I nodded, he had informed me about that.

"And what about Toph? Katara?" I could hear the extra emphasis on Katara's name. I had read her letter a month ago, but I felt like I should wait until the wedding to speak with her. There were just some things we needed to say in person. Lately we couldn't express ourselves through our constant letters. Her delayed reply proved that to me. Aang sighed and grabbed a piece of bread and started putting butter on it.

"Toph is doing well, she's a bit bored in the Southern Water Tribe but her and Katara find things to do. I think she's glad to be anywhere but at home." I sighed, Toph still hadn't made up with her parents. I knew they meant well but Toph didn't give them the chance to prove themselves. She was getting along with her mother so well, but I guess her father had set things back once again.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm sure everyone is really busy with the wedding preparations." Aang nodded and continued eating. "What about Katara?" I felt my uncle kick me from underneath the table. I glared at him before looking back at Aang. I knew I was pressing the subject but I really wanted to hear from someone else how she was doing. I worried. Aang gave me a look but quickly changed his expression. He looked troubled, "she's good." I huffed angrily. That's all?

"That's it? Good?" He glared at me and continued eating.

"Well why do you need to know? You send her letters all the time!" I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah and?" He stared me down for a couple of seconds before standing in front of me. I stood as well, he was a couple of inches shorter than me.

"And that should be enough. Zuko let me ask you something, and I want you to be completely honest with me." I crossed my arms. "Are you in love with Katara?" I heard my uncle cough on his tea behind us and I let my arms fall down to my sides. Was he serious? Why did everyone think I had a thing for Katara? I looked at him and noticed that it was really bothering, I sighed and sat back down.

"No Aang I don't. Katara understands me in a way the rest of you guys don't, she's my best friend-"

"Yeah well your letter reads differently._ 'I feel like I'm losing my mind. I miss our petty fights and your comforting words. I can't wait to see you again.' _and you call her 'Tara!" I shook my head.

"Aang that doesn't mean anything. Look I don't love her okay? Calm down," he sat back down and sighed. "Wait, how do you know I wrote that? Were you reading her letters!" He blushed and I groaned. "You know how wrong that is right? Does Katara know? Why were you reading them!?" He glared at me again and I heard uncle refilling his tea. I glanced at him, stupid old man enjoying our drama.

"Look I'm sorry Zuko. Katara has been freaking me out lately." I sighed in relief, at least now I could speak with him without him going Avatar state on me. "We talked the other day and she refuses to believe we are meant to be together. I thought that maybe if I came here and left her alone she would realize how much she loves me and we can move on." His fists clenched together.

"Aang, you are both very good friends to me. Did you ever stop to think that maybe she doesn't love you?" He slammed the clenched fist down onto the table and our teas shook in their cups.

"Zuko, Aunt Wu said she would marry a powerful bender of cour-"

"Aang! A powerful bender could be ANYONE. She didn't say the 'most' powerful bender. Just _a_ powerful bender. I'm sorry but I just don't see how that's enough proof." He lifted a hand to his forehead and rested his eyes. My uncle refilled his tea,

"Avatar Aang, like my nephew has said. The fortune teller said a powerful bender. You may love Master Katara," Aang looked up to uncle "but that doesn't mean she loves you." He sighed and looked to me.

"What do I do to make her fall in love with me then?" I shrugged.

"Trust me if I knew how to do that Mai would still be with me." He looked down sadly.

"Oh right…sorry about that," I waved it off. The thing with Mai was in the past. Well, a couple of months, but I got over it pretty quickly.

"It's fine. Look continue with your plan and maybe after the wedding you two can have a talk, but Aang I have to tell you." He looked at me. "If you force Katara into anything I will hurt you, her brother included. You are a great friend of ours, but so is Katara. You can't always have what you want." He sighed and leaned back into his chair picking at the fruit at his plate.

"First love's never last Avatar Aang, if things don't work out with Katara then that just means someone else is out there for you." He nodded and looked to me.

"Zuko you care an awful lot about Katara-"

"We are just good friends Aang I do-" he shook his head.

"If you see her at the wedding and fall in love with her I want you to tell me." I could hear my mouth pop open, I knew it wasn't possible. I looked at Aang before sighing in defeat.

"Fine. I promise, but don't expect me to. I respect Katara as a friend nothing more." He grinned looking out the window.

"I hope so, but then again you haven't seen Katara in a year. She's grown up. We all have." I blushed, something told me Aang wasn't talking about their personalities but their overall appearances. Aang had matured, but it was obvious he had a couple more growth spurts in him. I knew the mind of a thirteen year old boy and I knew he wasn't talking about her personality. "Well, anyways I came here to see Azula. What's she been like lately?" I stopped thinking about Katara and smiled.

"She's been doing well. She won't tell me why she wants to meet you which is why I'll go in with you. She might be planning something, but I doubt it." Aang nodded and stood up.

"Would now be a good time to go talk with her?" I looked to my uncle who nodded.

"Yeah we can go now. Sorry Uncle we will see you shortly. I will inform you if anything has happened." Aang and I headed towards Azula's room and left uncle in the dining room.

"So she asked for me specifically huh?" I nodded my head and led him to the left down the hallway to her room at the end.

"Yeah, sorry I wish I knew why." He remained calmed as we reached her door. I looked to him and he gave me a nod. I knocked on the door, "Azula? Can I come in?" I could see the fear in his eyes when the door knob turned.

"Of course Zuzu, I didn't kno-" she opened the door and noticed Aang next to me "-w you were coming." Aang stood in place and we watched her carefully. She opened the door and walked back towards the window. "Come in. Avatar Aang I have a request." I walked inside first and Aang closed the door behind him. We stayed by the door while Azula sat on the windowsill.

"Azula, I will listen to your request." He looked at me "but I can't promise I can fulfill it." She smiled lightly and I heard Aang take a sharp intake of breath. I forgot no one but me had seen Azula smile sincerely like that. I smiled.

"Thank you. First I wanted to apologize. For everything I did, to you…your friends. The people of other nations I had harmed or indirectly had a part at their unhappiness. I…I can understand if you won't forgive me but-" Aang stepped forward cutting her off.

"Azula, we all forgive you." She looked up confused.

"What?" He smiled widely.

"Me and everyone else. We all forgive you, in fact Suki and Katara are the most forgiving. They can't wait for you to come to the wedding." She shook her head and I grew worried. I took a step forward and she clutched her sides.

"H-how!? How can you all just forgive me so easily! I don't understand! I did so much bad!" I walked over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Azula, I told you. We've all made mistakes before." She started to cry a bit.

"And I can tell from just looking at you that you really regret what you did. That's enough for me and I'm sure it will be enough for everyone else." Azula shook her head and pushed me aside to stand in front of Aang tears streaming down her face.

"No Aang…it's not enough." I grabbed her arm and she shook me off. I noticed Aang stiffen but look at Azula as if waiting for her to strike at him. I bent down into a fire bending position ready to attack first if I needed to. She fell to her knees and bowed in front of Aang before speaking.

"That's why I want you to take away my bending."

* * *

**AHHHHHH! I DID NOT!****  
****OH I DID****  
****AHAHAHAHAH AZULA!~ I love her so much don't worry I've got something planned for her!~****  
OOooooo Aang was reading Katara's letters, I'm pretty sure she wont appreciate that when she finds out.**

**lots more to come but its coming quickly! The first set of drama is on it way in the next couple of chapters!**

If you want me to work on these next two chapters and get them out soon review review REVIEW~ Because if I dont get reviews I wont bother and chill out tonight. If you guys review I will work extra hard to get the chapters out!  
Also in your reviews please tell me if you would like me to write chapters on my cruise (if you guys want me to I would be happy too) so that I have two or more chapters to post on the 7th when I get back!

That's all for now~~  
Ciao


	9. Wedding

Here's a chapter! I found wifi and I typed this last night in my phones notes

. It's not the best but I hope it's enough to get you guys a little touch up. I'll write my other fic tonight n hopefully I'll have wifi at the next island.

****** UPDATE*****  
****You guys are the absolute best I cant love you guys anymore for all the support you have given me. I wrote two chapters for this fic and my other one but, when I posted this I hated how it was written. I had to write paragraphs and then wait till later to write more and there are just some points where I hated how I worded something and I hate the bold and theres no italics. So I was going to upload the chapters today but I want to download them off my phone, type them into word and fix things. I have just finished redoing this chapter. Not much changed but I am working on the next chapter which is the wedding. I hope you all can forgive me for this! I will post another tonight and I will try my best to get the other two for my other fic done ( Office Affair)**

**Thank you again for all the support guys! Here's an updated chapter!**

* * *

**Wedding: Part 1**

**Zuko's POV**

"I want you to take away my bending" Aang gasped while I stood in shock

"You want what!? Azula why would you want something like that!? Taking someone's bending away is like taking away a part of their _soul_! There are other ways to prove yourself!" Azula sighed and looked up at me.

"Zuzu if I could make up with everyone the way I am now it would've happened already. They fear me Zuko! How is anyone supposed to open up to me and start forgiving me for my crimes if I still hold the very weapon that caused them! My _bending_ is what made people fear me." She turned to Aang and held her head up, "and taking my bending away is the best way to prove that I'm sorry. It's the best way to make this a whole lot easier. People won't judge you Zuko like they do already by letting me stay in the castle. If the Avatar takes my bending away people will understand that there is nothing about me to fear anymore. I can be the princess I was supposed to be and help you out! Don't you two see that this is the only way!?" She took quick uneven breaths from speaking so quickly. Aang stared at me and I met his gaze. We were both in shock. Azula had just requested the craziest thing we have ever heard of.

I sighed but this was what she wanted. Azula had requested to speak with Aang not too long before I let her stay here. Meaning she had been thinking about this for a decent amount of time. I sighed heavily before sitting on the edge of her bed, running a hand through my hair. What right did I have to deny this from her? She had thought this through and had a solid argument behind her. This wasn't a last minute decision of desperation. It was something people could accept. I knew that. Hell I even thought about it! Aang walked towards Azula and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I know you have been thinking and trying really hard." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't know if I can do this Azula." She stood up and walked over to me.

"Zuzu you agree with me right!?" I sighed.

"Yes Azula I do. But just like Aang said I don't know if I can let you go through with it." Tears threatened to fall from her face but she maintained her forceful stare.

"Please..._please_, I need this Zuzu! Yes, it would make it easier for others to trust me but _I_ need it. Me. I look in the mirror everyday and see the monster our dad made me and the hate in our mothers eyes! I don't _WANT_ this! I don't want the power that made me the monster I see in the mirror! PLEASE!" Aang huffed and looked at me. I shook my head and stood up.

"Zula...if this. If this is what you really need then you have my permission. But, no matter who you are or what you did you will always _always_ be my little sister." Azula smiled and then she hugged me. I stiffened at the unfamiliar contact with her. It had been _years_ since Azula last hugged me. It had been _years_ since we actually acted like family. I grabbed her waist and hugged her back. I could've stayed like that forever but we let go. Aang smiled.

"Azula I'm pretty sure if _anyone_ saw what just happened they would forgive you." She shook her head and blushed. Aang sighed and walked towards us. "Okay. I'll do it. But Azula I only know how to take away someone's bending. I don't know how to give it back. So there's a chance you know..." She grabbed Aang's hand and smiled.

"It's okay. I don't care. I want people to like me more than I want to keep my bending. Thank you Aang. Really. Thank you." Aang smiled before I patted my sister on the shoulder.

Aang placed a hand on her head and another in the middle of her chest while she knelt. She looked at me and I smiled. She returned the gesture and looked at Aang who was worrying. Then he breathed deeply. "Don't worry it won't hurt but, you might be a bit out of it like your father was." I saw fear cross her face.

"It's okay Zula. You'll be fine. We will be here ready to help incase anything unpredictable happens." She nodded and closed her eyes. In a matter of seconds Aang's eyes turned bright blue like he had entered the avatar state and I watched as the blue color seep over his body and then Azula's. Their mouths opened as blue light shot out.

Just as quickly as it happened it ended. Azula's eyes remained closed and her body collapsed as she fell asleep. Aang opened his and let go of Azula before looking at me. "It's done. She's a non bender now." He looked at his hands while I carried Azula to her bed where she slept softly. "Something was different though." I pulled the covers over her body and pulled two chairs up beside her for us to sit. Aang sat down and looked at Azula.

"When I took your fathers bending away he almost over took me. I was strong enough to push harder than him and the element bending worked. With Azula… I just took it away. But I feel like I still have it. Like I stored it away somewhere safe for her." I looked at him.

"Wait so my father's just disappeared?" He nodded.

"When I took it away it was more like my Avatar powers completely erased his. Destroying the darkness." I looked at Azula.

"So what does that mean about Azula?" He shrugged.

"To be honest I'm not sure. Maybe because she was willing it was easier." He hummed thinking heavily. "Maybe Azula was never evil like Ozai? She was controlled by her bending. That's why it overtook her. So, maybe now that I have it I can tell that it's not really evil power. It's just pure, it's like I've trapped it in a place where it can stay and not destroy the things around it."

I wasn't sure what Aang was talking about, but one thing stood out. "You might be able to give her bending back?" He smiled and nodded.

"I think with some training and meditation Azula might be able to control her bending and not let it overcome her. It might take a long time but it's a possibility." I smiled stroking a strand of hair off of her face.

"Thank you Aang."

**Kataras POV**

_(One month later)_

"Suki calm down!" She was pacing back and forth in the room fretting over nothing.

"But Katara what if we are too young!? What if I don't make a good wife? What if-" Toph earth bended her in place and pointed at her. She had her makeup done in a more natural style than the time in Ba Sing Se and her light green bridesmaid dress hung to her knees like mine. Her hair was done nicely up and she had flats on.

"Look honey we have been preparing for this for months! You are NOT backing out now." I sighed when Toph finally let Suki out and I grabbed her shoulder. Careful not to ruin the dress.

"Suki do you love my brother?" She looked at me with intensity.

"Of _course _I do! Katara you know that!" I smiled.

"But the one who knows it the best is yourself right? This marriage is right for you guys. Anyone can tell how much you love each other and they will love you if they don't already." I turned her towards the full length mirror. Her dress had a sweetheart cut that cut off in a corset like fashion. Then underneath there were layers of light green fabric that touched the floor making it look fuller. Her shoulders and back were covered by a thin lace that had flowers etched on like her corset. Her veil was attached to her up do in which my grandma had thrown precious jewels inside. Her makeup was light and she had a pink like gloss over her lips. She looked beautiful.

"Suki in this mirror stands a Kyoshi warrior who isn't afraid of anything." She smiled and sniffled. Suki grabbed Toph and I and hugged us.

"Thanks you guys. Where would I be without you?" Toph snickered.

"Running away from a wedding and then crying when you realized that you just threw your life away." Suki laughed and I rolled my eyes. Gran Gran came into the room and looked at me.

"Katara can you come here?" I looked at Suki and Toph and they waved me off.

"Sure," I looked at them "I'll be back. Suki go sit down. You need to go over your vows." She nodded and I slipped outside. My grandma was pointing towards the fire nation ship coming from the horizon. I felt myself jump in excitement and run to the dock. I could see it come closer and closer to the shore.

"Finally! My best man's here" I smiled as Sokka joined me in waiting.

"I was worried about them making it. You think Azula is with them." Sokka sighed heavily but smiled.

"I'm pretty sure Aang got it all cleared up and sorted out. He's the avatar!" I giggled.

Sokka and I waited another twenty or so minutes until the ship docked. We saw Aang first, he air blended himself down and we walked over to greet him. "Aang! Welcome back! How was it? How's Azula?" Aang smiled and put a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"It went really well. Azula's really changed." He turned to smile at me. "She wants to apologize to you the most." I smiled sadly.

"I've already forgiven her." He nodded and we looked to see the two fire nation royals walked off of the ship. Azula was behind him with her hair down, a white dress that ended at her knees, and a red kimono over it. It was decorated with white and pink sakura blossoms and a white sash.

In front of her was Zuko. He wore classic black pants and a white shirt. His red formal robes where worn over them and his hair was down. His crown missing from his head. His hair had grown but it only reached just above his shoulders. Much like how it was when we were in the fire nation together. I tugged at my bracelet and smiled.

He had grown. Standing a lot taller than I remembered and he had gained some muscle. He was no longer the lanky and small boy I knew but a lean and fit man. His face had aged slightly but he was still Zuko. A lot had changed in a year. I blushed, he was still attractive. He came closer and his smile made me forget all the nerves that shook my body. I ran towards him and hugged him close to me. I could feel his arms around my waist as he hugged me back. He chuckled lightly.

"Hey 'Tara" I gave him one last squeeze before backing down. I couldn't stop smiling. I had missed him a lot more than I thought. Sokka pushed in-between and gave Zuko a brotherly hug before pushing him away an arms distance.

"Wow Zuko! I think you've got me beat! How tall are you now?" He shrugged.

"Maybe somewhere between 5'10 5"12. It's been awhile." He have a cheeky grin before holding a hand to my head. "You've grown too 'Tara. Still shorter than us though." I shrugged and punched him playfully in the stomach.

"Not that I thought I would be taller than you someday. You look good." He blushed and I heard Aang clear his throat. I looked behind Zuko and saw Azula looking down and away. I smiled and walked over to her. She looked at me and I pulled her into a hug. "Azula I'm so glad you could make it." I pulled back and noticed her saddened expression.

"Katara. I...I'm so sorry. For everything I've done. I, hope you can forgive me. I-" I laughed and smiled.

"All forgiven!" She blushed and I held out a hand. "Friends from this point onwards?" She nodded enthusiastically and I turned to see Zuko smiling softly. A smile I had only seen him give Mai when they were dating. Sokka was next to approach Azula and he put his hands on his hips. She backed away and I rolled my eyes.

"S-sokka uhm...congratulation on your wedding and I also wanted to apologize to you as well. For imprisonin-" He pulled her into a hug. Everyone watched shocked of the friendly gesture. Out of all of us Sokka was the most reluctant to allowing Azula to be forgiven. He was probably too happy to care right now but, more than that it was apparent how much Azula's persona had changed.

"Wh-why can you guys forgive me so easily! I've done so many horrible things I-" Sokka laughed.

"Trust us we know. But everyone makes mistakes right? We all have made our mistakes. If anything Zuko's the one who attacked us directly and tried to take Aang to Ozai." Zuko groaned and I could hear Aang laughing. "Just try not to light anything up at the wedding with your blue fire and lightning!" He laughed and Azula gasped looking to Aang and Zuko.

"You didn't tell them?" Zuko shook his head and I looked at her.

"Didn't tell us what?" Zuko smiled.

"Zula you should tell them. If it came from you it would mean more." She nodded and turned to face my brother and I who were greatly confused.

"I uhm...I had Aang take away my bending." I gasped.

"YOU WHAT!?"

* * *

Okay you guys I got to go but please review! Love and miss you all!

****** UPDATE******

**I hope this chapter is a bit better now that I have fixed some things! Okay onto chapter 10~ Things are finally going to get started so prepare yourselves! I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews! I will address them in the next upload! I also PM most of you if you gave a long and very helpful review while I was away because I couldn't do it on the update without messing it up horribly! **

**Please please please please keep the reviews going! They helped me so much while I was gone to continuing writing for you all!~ **  
**Love**

**Rae**


	10. Wedding: Part 2

**Hey everyone here is chapter 10~!  
I didnt address the reviews last chapter so let me do that now!~**

**ImKindOfWorriedAboutMyself- Calm your heavy breathing!~ Here is chapter 10 for you~~~! I kept on going just like you told me too!**

**RUReadingThis- Of course I am reading these! Thank you for the review I am so glad you are following both of my stories! *breathes sigh of relief* Im happy that you are enjoying them as well! I will keep it up because of people like you that keep me going! You guys boost my confidence!**

**The Son of Hades123- Are you glad that I corrected the font now? Hahaha trust me the whole bold font drove me crazy! Im so sorry you had to read it like that *slaps forehead* I hope you can forgive me and continue to help me out with such honest opinions! **

**Okay and a huge thank you to Irianna Marie, and Grace225lax for becoming new followers!~ I hope to hear some of your thoughts soon in a review~!**

**NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER~**

* * *

**The Wedding: Part 2**

**Katara's POV  
**

"YOU WHAT!?" Sokka shouted. I looked at Sokka and then back to Zuko and Aang. Taking away her bending!? Azula smiled softly and held her hands out.

"I can't harm anyone…or anything for that matter without my bending." Sokka remained flabbergasted. I was in so much shock I could barely make myself audible.

"You, you already took it away?" Aang nodded and Azula walked up closer to me.

"Katara this needed to happen. I hurt so many people and messed so much up. We're the same age and you've healed… and helped people. It's only fair that in return for what I've done I take away something that's equally as precious to me." She smiled with no sadness in her words or eyes."That precious something is my bending."  
No one talked for awhile and it obviously made Azula very uncomfortable. I couldn't imagine myself without my bending. I looked at Zuko. He nodded as if telling me he understood. That was all I needed. All I needed to know that Azula had made this choice herself and that he had already discussed it with her. I couldn't disrespect her decision especially if it was something that she had decided to do for the greater good. Sokka placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Azula I'm not going to lie. I really didn't want you here, not because I hated you. I just couldn't get past the possibility that you could harm any of us. This is such a precious day for me, I was scared." Azula smiled sadly, I saw Sokka breath heavily. "I can't imagine what it must be like….to lose your bending….I feel like it's my fault. If I had agreed from the beginning maybe then you wouldn't have given up something so pre-" She put a hand over Sokka's mouth.

"No Sokka this isn't your fault. I knew that my bending was the source of the problem. Not only did it cause fear and hurt but it drove me to become a person I didn't want to be. I never wanted to hurt Zuzu and all I've ever wanted was my mother's love. I…I needed to be rid of something that could hold me back from all the things that I can now strive for." Sokka smiled and pushed her towards me with a huge grin on his face.

"Well then Azula you can help Katara out! You are a princess you can give Suki some pointers." Aang and Zuko chuckled. "Katara is she okay? Suki I mean… I'm so worried" I sighed.

"You're both hopeless. Just get to the altar and we will be there with Suki I promise!" He smiled and nodded while Zuko placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine! Your best man is here now!" Sokka smiled widely and crossed his arms over his chest. Aang looked to me and I smiled softly. Hopefully he had come to his senses while being in the fire nation with Zuko. Zuko must have seen us and looked to me shaking his head slowly. Then it hit me.  
Zuko couldn't change his mind, I sighed softly. I needed to talk with Zuko before the wedding before I messed this up even further. I needed to know how to approach Aang, I didn't want to lose him as a friend. Then Sokka pulled Azula and Aang to the side and started talking about their roles in the wedding. He hadn't had much time to talk things through with them and the wedding was in less than an hour.

I felt someone grab my arm and I looked up to see Zuko's scar. He pulled me to the side and waved back at everyone "Hey we'll be right back. I need to talk to Katara!" I looked up at him confused. He smiled and whispered to me " just go with it." He started pulling me along, walking away from the group. I chuckled and waved back at everyone while he continued on.

We didn't go too far away but we continued walking down the shore. I looked up to Zuko who was walking closely next to me. I nudged him in the side and he looked down at me with his golden eyes. "So, how have you been this month. I never got a reply back to my letter." I smiled as the blush crawled its way into his face. I chuckled until he finally found his voice.

"In one word I've been busy. Very _very_ busy," I sighed I think everyone had been busy, "but, I think we both know that we need to talk about Aang right now." I wanted to argue. I really had missed him and his company but, I couldn't deny the fact that the issue with Aang needed sorting out. Quickly.

"I don't know what to do Zuko. If I tell him now he will be sad at the wedding and I don't want that. I also don't want to hurt him. No matter what he is one of my best friends and I love him like a brother. If I somehow lose his friendship I don't know what I would do! If I have to lie through a relationship with him then I will." He sighed beside me and stopped us gripping my wrist in his hand.

"But it's hurting _you_ Katara! Do you honestly believe you can have an honest and happy relationship with him if you force yourself! It's crazy so stop thinking like that." I bit my lip, he was right. "Look I tried to get Aang to see that but he's a child obsessed with his first love, and there is nothing wrong with that. But it is harder for him to give up. You have to tell him and make it so that he understands or he won't give up." I felt the exhaustion accumulate from the past couple of days. I rested my head on his chest, he stilled for a moment before stroking my hair comfortingly. It felt nice…nicer than I would've liked to realize. I didn't want him to stop but, the wedding was soon. We had to go back.

"He's going to be so hurt. I love Aang. Just-just not the way he wants." I sighed and started walking back. "I'll tell him at the reception. When everyone is too busy focused on Suki and Sokka." He nodded in agreement. There wasn't much longer until the wedding and I had to make sure everything is done and ready. Zuko followed behind me silently.

"Hey 'Tara..?" I smiled at my nickname he had given me and turned to face him.

"Yeah?" He matched his pace with mine as we headed back.

"I was wondering. What do you plan on doing after this wedding?" I shrugged. To be honest I wasn't sure myself. I thought about making another trip to the northern water tribe but, it would probably have to be by myself. I was saddened by the fact that I would be alone but, it could prove to be worth it. Do some training maybe?

"I haven't really thought about it much. There's so much I could do." I turned to him with a smile, "I might go on a solo trip though." He sighed sadly which made me bump him. "That's sounds like you're not happy about my choice." He shook his head chuckling deeply.

"No not really but, actually it sounds just like you. I was kind of hoping you'd come back with me to the fire nation." I blushed and turned away quickly. The fire nation? I looked at Zuko from the corner of my eye and saw him blushing. It was kind of cute on him. He must of saw me looking at him because he quickly turned away and made a quick response.

"I...I just thought it would be nice. I mean you could be there for Azula. You know help her out with…I don't know girlish things?" I chuckled heading towards where Suki, Toph, and most likely Azula were now finalizing and getting ready to go. Zuko stopped at the door with me. I turned to him arms crossed across my chest a smile working its way to my face.

"Oh so not because _you_ want me there?" I teased. His blush got worse and then Sokka called to him from a couple of feet away. I quickly pushed Zuko away towards him. "Uh oh Suki is in here! He can't see her until she's walking towards the alter!" Zuko chuckled turning to Sokka. When he reached him he took Sokka by the arm and took them to the other hut where my dad was.

I saw him look back and give a cheesy grin. I cocked my head to the side, why was he smiling? He stopped and yelled over to me "I was the one who asked you to come!" I blushed and smiled shaking my head. He was ridiculous, but I did question him. I rushed inside and saw Suki, Toph, and Azula finishing up their appearances and my grandma getting Suki's engagement necklace. I smiled softly at how beautiful everyone looked.

"Sugar queen! You made it. Where were you!?" I touched up on my make up before lining up in the front. Gran Gran placed Suki's necklace on and everything was ready.

"Sorry I was catching up with Zuko really quick. I'm going to go see if they are ready now!" I poked my head outside the door to see Zuko and my father outside ready to lead us towards the main hall where Sokka was waiting. Aang was probably inside with the rest of the village with the rings. Azula was carrying the flowers so she would be out before us. I smiled at her, she was currently getting them from Toph. I waved at Zuko and he motioned for us to start walking their way. Azula led with the flowers, then it was Toph, and then me. I would be walking with Zuko since he was the best man. When we reached them Zuko held his arm out for me and I took it happily. My father took Suki from my grandmother who would be carrying the end of her train. Suki placed her hand on top of my fathers. I smiled sadly. Her dad should be the one who walked her down, but she had asked that he took her instead of walking alone. I looked back at her when I heard the music start.

"Suki you ready?" Everyone looked back at her and she smiled.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" We all smiled and Azula led us down. She scattered the flowers then took a seat in the front row. Toph took her place on the left side of the alter and Zuko and I unlinked our arms and took our places.

Sokka looked amazing in his formal blue water tribe furs. With his dark and light blues in his clothing Sokka stood out next to Zuko's fiery red. His hair was in a traditional wolfs tail but he looked frightened. He hadn't seen Suki yet, or all day for a matter of fact. I looked at Zuko who was still in his red robes that he had worn off the ship. I watched him poke Sokka and point to the entrance were Suki came around from the side, linked arm to arm with our father. He led her up the aisle with easy slow steps in time with the music. Sokka looked like he was going to pass out, then love and adoration flashed across his face. Suki was beautiful walking up to meet Sokka at the altar, I could feel my tears forming and the ceremony had only just started. When Suki and my father reached the top he gave Suki's hand to Sokka's. They looked at each other warmly.

Gran Gran walked from the back to the middle of Sokka and Suki holding their hands together. "Today we are here to witness the union of Sokka, son of Hadoka and Suki of the Kyoshi Islands." The room went quiet as she proceeded with the wedding. During the time I was filled with so much happiness watching as the tears fell down our people's faces. The last time they had witnessed something as special as this was when Gran Gran and Pakku had finally gotten married. Sadly we weren't there for the occasion. I smile, if only Pakku could be here now to see his grandson getting married. He had much to do in Ba Sing Se, I shook my head now wasn't the time to be thinking of such difficult topics. When I finally refocused my attention to the wedding they were reciting their vows.

"Sokka, please say your vows first." He nodded and smiled at Suki.

"I Sokka, take you Suki to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, and share with you the burdens you face, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Suki wiped a tear from her face before beginning her vows.

"I, Suki, take you, Sokka, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of the spirits, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you and your tribe, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Avatar Aang the rings please." Aang walked forwards in his formal robes rich in browns and oranges. His smile was wider than his face as he presented the rings. Sokka first put Suki's ring on and then she did his in return. Both smiling, excited that there wasn't much time left until it was official. My grandma smiled and held their hands together. She whispered a blessing before turning back to the crowd.

"By the spirits of La and Tui, I now pronounce these two as husband and wife. Sokka, you may now kiss the bride." Sokka pulled her veil away and kissed her gently. Everyone erupted into cheers and laughter. Sokka grabbed Suki's hand and made his way down the aisle waving to everyone who saw them. We all followed them out to the front where Suki had prepared to throw her flowers. Toph pushed me forward.

"Sugar Queen you better catch those! I won't see them while they are in the air!" I laughed and prepared for Suki's toss. She turned her back to us and threw them back. The few girls and I watched them fly past us due to Suki's strength and into the unsuspecting hands of the Fire Lord. We locked eyes and before anyone could say anything I started laughing hysterically. Zuko's face blushed a deep red and Sokka's laughter echoed around. No one had expected that to happen. Zuko turned away, embarrassed by the event and gave the flowers to his sister who in return blushed at his kindness.

The rest flowed smoothly into the reception where they were blessed with spirit water by my grandmother. The best food from our tribe was then brought out and everyone started eating. Sokka and Suki were in their own little world feeding each other and basking in the moment. I smiled, they were so perfect for each other. I noticed Toph talking to Zuko and gagging at the two's public display of affection. Sadly Toph couldn't stop from seeing them or else she would be blind to everything. I felt a little bad for her but laughed regardless. Azula sat on the other side of Zuko and was talking to my grandma and father. They seemed pleased to see Azula's improvement. I looked around for Aang, now would be a good time to talk to him. I eventually found him sitting on the edge of the beach. Suki had wanted her reception outside in the fresh air basking in the moonlight in honor of Yue. Sokka was pleased at her idea and agreed quickly.

When I got close to Aang he turned around with a smile on his face, patting to the space next to him on the snow like sand. "Hey." I smoothed out my dress and looked out to the water. Aang smiled, "Hey…the wedding was amazing." I nodded smiling back to him.

"It was beautiful. I hope one day I can have a wedding like that." Aang put a hand over mine.

"We will Katara, I will make sure it's even better than theirs!" I blushed and pulled my hand away.

"A-Aang…actually we need to talk about that." His face fell and I felt the fear creep into my thoughts.

_I don't want to upset him but, I have to do this. It's the only way we can both move on._

"Katara, you belong with me." I shook my head as I felt the tears beginning to form.

"No Aang… I don't think we are. I- I think that we love each other. But…it's not the same as what Sokka and Suki have." Aang stood up and stared down at me with angry eyes.

"What can I do to make you see this Katara!? I save the world for you! I did everything for you! Why isn't that enough for you to love me?" I felt the tears fall as I rose to stand with him as well.

"Aang I do love you just not like that. Not the way you want me to." He started shaking his head, grabbing his hands I looked into his stormy grey eyes. "Please Aang, I don't want this to continue. I can't lie to myself and hurt you and I in the process."

"Oh so it's okay if only I get hurt!?" I shook my head quickly.

"NO! No Aang that's not what I'm saying! I love you Aang but like a brother. I don't want to lose you" he pulled me closer to him.

"Then if you love me you can learn to love me the way I love you. It can't be that hard. At least you don't hate me." I struggled to get out of his grip. Sadly Aang had grown and could now easily overpower me.

"Aang stop! STOP! Let go of me! I don't love you please! Please listen to me!" He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me. Forcing our bodies together while I struggled to get away. I felt a hand push past me and harshly on Aang and the other firmly around my waist pulling us apart.

I looked to see that Zuko had pushed Aang away and put his body in front of me protecting me from Aang who was dazed by the interference. "Aang I told you not to force her into anything! You are both important friends to me please don't make this worse!" Aang shook with anger and walked up to Zuko, their faces barely inches apart.

"Don't get involved Zuko this has nothing to do with you!" Zuko shook his head.

"It does when you start forcing yourself onto her. She doesn't want it Aang and we have all been trying to tell you!"

"OH! So when I was in the fire nation you were trying to get me to break up with Katara!?" Zuko threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"NO! I just wanted you to see that she loved you in a different way than you do! By pursuing her you are putting not only your relationship in danger but the relationship with Sokka as well! Do you honestly think he would appreciate you forcing Katara into a relationship she doesn't want!?" Aang pushed Zuko back and grabbed my arm pulling me to his side.

"You don't know anything! Zuko back off!" I got out of Aang's grip and placed myself between Zuko and him.

"Aang stop this! I know what I'm doing is cruel but Im sorry. Im so sorry I can't love you Aang. The things you want and what I want are different I just can't-" Aang air bended both Zuko and I to the ground.

"Oh so is _Zuko _the one you want!? Because so far it seems to me like the two of you are a little too close!" I went red with anger.

"WHAT!? NO AANG WE ARE JUST FRIENDS! DON'T BRING HIM INTO THIS!" Aang shook his head and air bended me down again. Zuko didn't like it and started fire bending, much to his anger Aang was able to easily dispel it with fire bending.

"DAMNIT AANG! There is _nothing_ going on between Katara and I!" Ouch, that hurt. I shook the feeling away. This wasn't working. Zuko was trying to help but, it was just making it worse.

"Zuko leave us." He turned to face me, his face filled with anger and disbelief. "Please…just leave us." He looked at me for a moment and finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he looked at Aang "Aang she's giving you a chance to keep your relationship. Don't mess it up! Clear your head and listen to her!" With that he stormed off steam pouring from his nostrils. I sighed and sat up looking at Aang who had tears rushing down his face.

"What have I done?" I felt my heart drop to my stomach and the tears fall down my eyes.

"Nothing Aang, this was me. I should've told you earlier. It should never have gotten this bad. Im so sorry…" Aang sniffled and finally turned to me.

"How-how long have you felt like this?" I wiped some tears with the back of my hand.

"Awhile…not too long after I returned home." I could hear his voice shaking.

"I'm sorry too…" I shook my head and hugged him.

"No! Aang please. Please I'm so sorry, please don't hate me. I-" he hugged me back stroking my back.

"It's okay Katara. Im sorry I never listened…when you wouldn't come with me…I knew, I just didn't want to believe. Then I saw how close you were with Zuko and I..I just lost it. I…I have to apologize to him. What I said, accused you guys of was wrong of me. I…" I continued to shake my head and hold onto him.

"It's fine, we both know. It's okay Aang. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He pushed me away looking down with a tear streaked face.

"It's okay Katara…I," he looked down. "Can you tell Zuko I'm sorry? I can't stay here Katara. I have to go, I need to be alone and sort my feelings out." I stood motionlessly as he began to walk away. I wanted to run after him but I knew better. I knew I needed to leave him alone. So instead I fell to the ground sobbing at the disaster I had created.

**Zuko's POV**

_ARG!_ How could Aang be so stupid! How could he blame me for defending Katara and then making such a baseless accusation because of his petty jealously! I paced around outside too angry to go inside and then worry everyone while they were happily enjoying the celebration. I sighed heavily and sat down counting to ten until I calmed down. What did Aang know!? Sure me and Katara got along but that didn't mean we were…in…in love with each other. I threw my face into my hands.

I cared about Katara, she was important to me but, I hadn't thought of her like that…or did I? I looked up to see Aang in front of me. "Z..Zuko. I wasn't planning on seeing you." I growled but left it at that. "Look Zuko…I'm sorry. For accusing you for being in love with Katara behind my back. It was stupid and childish of me to say." I rolled my eyes. At least he understood that. I looked at him and sighed. I couldn't stay mad at him, he had just lost the girl of his dreams. I knew heartbreak like he did…

"It's fine, your forgiven. Just…just don't beat yourself up over this okay? Your young Aang…Katara isn't the only girl who you can come to love." He nodded and sat down next to me.

"I know…I just, she was the first girl to find me. I owe it to her for saving me. I saved the world for her, I did everything for her because I loved her." He looked up at the moon. "I guess I just find it hard to give up after all this time." I sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You will find a girl who will be everything and more than Katara ever could be." He chuckled and finally looked at me.

"Are you saying Katara isn't one of the best girls you've known? Because so far I'm finding it hard to believe I'll find one as good as her." I shook my head.

"You're just blinded by love. Katara is probably one of the most infuriating, stubborn, most argumentative girl I've ever met." He raised his eyebrow.

"But you're her best friend. And surely you've noticed how beautiful she is becoming." I blushed.

"Aang I do not love Katara, end of. Stop stressing out over things that are never going to happen." He smiled.

"I know," he looked back at the moon "do you remember the promise I made you keep?" I shook my head and he sighed. "If you fall in love with her. I want you to tell me." I groaned and fell onto my back.

"Aang I'm not making that promise I don't-"

"Promise me. Please." I could hear the seriousness in his voice. Groaning I sat back up and put a hand threw my hair.

"Fine, fine I promise." I mumbled, "it's never going to happen." He smiled and got to his feet. Standing straight and dignified as if he had just finalized a decision.

"I'm leaving in the morning. I need time alone, to think…I've already told Katara." I sighed.

"Do you really have to go?" He nodded and started walking away.

"I want to give myself time to think, so that when I come back I can be the friendly air bender you guys knew. At this point I'll just trouble everyone." I stood up and followed him into the party where everyone was making fun of Sokka's dancing.

"Where are you going?" He shrugged.

"Maybe to Ba Sing Se? I think Toph wants to leave too." I nodded. Maybe Toph could help him through and make him stay on track.

"Probably, I would ask her soon especially if you plan on leaving so soon." He smiled and walked over to Toph who was eating much of the food on the table. I looked around the room and noticed that Katara wasn't anywhere. _She must be outside still _I thought. I walked back to where Aang, Katara and I had gotten into a fight. I was right, she was standing with her feet in the water breathing deeply. When I approached closer I noticed she was making small waves with her water bending. A technique to probably smooth her mind. She turned around smiled at me, her eyes red with tears.

"Hey…" she walked out of the water and sat down where it was dry, beckoning me to sit with her.

"Hey there, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I know you were just trying to help but, it just make Aang angrier." I shook my head taking a seat next to her on the cold snow like sand. She was gazing at the moon with a sad smile. "Aang wanted me to tell you that he's sorry. For accusing you and me of things." I chuckled.

"Yeah he already came and apologized. I don't think he was planning to run into me. We talked it out." She smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"That's good. I was worried you would remain angry at him until he came back." I shrugged.

"It's not like I can't understand why he made the assumption. I mean I am pretty close with you." She blushed a light red, my heart skipped a beat and caught me by surprise. It wasn't the first time she had blushed but, for some reason it made me think she was cute.

"Well I don't find the idea that terribly offending…" I turned to look at her wide with confused.

"Wh-what?" She shrugged turning away from me mumbling almost so low I couldn't hear what she said.

"Me…liking you….I mean, I don't know." I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks. I didn't want to admit it but after all that's happened. Why the hell not?

"Me either…" she turned to look at me and this time I turned away out of embarrassment. She smiled lightly before leaning up and kissing me on the cheek.

"Thanks for helping me Zuko." I put a hand to my cheek as she walked away back towards the reception. My heart hammered in my chest, I could still feel the softness and warmth of her lips.

_Shit._

I might have to talk to Aang again after all.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER WAS SOOOO LONG! Omg 10 pages on word holy cow~**

**I tried to find places to stop but I just didn't want to end until I reached that part and I felt like it was a great place to finish :3****  
****Aang gave them quite a bit of trouble but he's mature enough now to realize that he almost lost two of his most important friends. He will be leaving to Ba Sing Se, this chapter ends the first Arch like thingy in my fanfic and the next chapter will start the next set of problems and adventures the Gaang will encounter!  
Katara will be going solo for awhile, whereas I will be diving into some Aang, Suki, Sokka, and Toph pov's as they go on their own adventure. Azula and Zuko have business again in the fire nation.**

**This next chapter will go a bit quickly and will enter the next year soon. They will all be having birthday's or just celebrating birthdays. For Zuko and Sokka this year will be the most important! I hope you all stay with me for the next chapter and arch of this fanfiction!~  
Please Review review review!~ I love to hear your opinions about the course of my fanfiction so far and if you are excited to what I am doing next!  
Till the next chapter**

**Rae**


	11. Separate ways

**Hey everyone! Welcome to Arc 2 of Fire and Water: Destined Love  
I am so happy with all the feedback I received last chapter thank you guys so much! I am back from my cruise and I missed you all terribly! I'm sorry I couldn't update you guys during my absence so you are all probably dying for a new chapter! First I need to reply to you all and then we can get to it**

**Thank you 9 and GurgaFlurga for the follows, and favorites! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!**

**The Son Of Hades123- I tried to add it more and make the dialogue easier to follow! If you still have troubles tell me and I will try again next chapter :D~ Also blame the bending on Aangs immaturity, he may have defeated the fire lord but at 14 he's still a hormonal teenager along with Zuko. **

**Irianna Marie- Thank you so much for the offer! I might take you up on that at some point! I'm terrible when it comes to clothing designs ahahah**

**RUReadingThis- I'm so sorry for the wait! Im glad your enjoying it so much that your anxious for the next update! Here it is!~**

* * *

**Separate Ways**

**Katara's POV**

The wedding night ended successfully much to everyone's pleasure. Sokka and Suki kept to themselves much of the night thanking everyone that came up to congratulate them. I had eventually made my way back to the party after my confrontation with Aang, and my talk with Zuko. I blushed at the memory, I kissed him. Kissed him. Okay not on the lips but kissing him on the cheek was just as intimate. I felt the butterflies in my stomach when I thought about actually kissing Zuko. Oh dear I might be in trouble after all.

"Whoa sugar queen! What's got you all flustered?" I turned to see Toph smirking at me with Azula close behind her.

"Uh. Nothing. Nothing at all why do you ask?" She threw her hands up and pointed at my chest.

"Because your heart is beating like a tigerdillo just tried to attack you! Your either extremely terrified or excited. My guess is excited." I blushed and looked away from Azula who was watching me carefully. She opened her mouth to say something but chose not to. Toph noticed the pause and looked behind to the fire nation princess.

"C'mon Princess you can actually see her face. I know she's lying so what's going on." Azula looked at me and I shook my head pleading for her to lie for me. She looked at Toph and sighed.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother Katara about it. If she doesn't want to talk then we shouldn't pressure her..." Toph huffed. I sighed in relief knowing she would let it go. My relief didn't last long however, she suddenly sensed someone else and turned in their direction. Azula and I followed her body language and blind eyes. When I looked to the said man I noticed who it was. My eyes met with Zuko's warm golden ones. We both looked away quickly and I knew I had given myself away. Zuko continued walking and I didn't let my eyes linger on where exactly he had run off to.

"Okay Sugar Queen explain! You and Sparky just saw each other and don't hide it I know something's happened so spill!" I blushed, Azula looked at Zuko narrowing her eyes and then looking back to me. The usual menacing look she would give us before. It was like the old Azula had come back.

"Do you...like my brother Katara?" I shook my head quickly.

"NO! No I mean I do but not like that. No we're just friends..." I looked away trying to find an escape...this conversation was getting uncomfortable. I shifted to my left noticing an opening but soon I felt the earth hug my ankles. Toph had earth bended me in place.

"Mmm righttt. You're lucky you're not lying. But, then again you aren't telling the whole truth either. So spill!" I blushed. No escape now. Toph knew I was lying and I couldn't hide that. I pulled Azula and Toph closer so no one else could overhear what I was about to say. Sometimes I really hated that about her.

"Okay _Okay_. We just sort of had uhm... a heart to heart.. You know uhm..." Toph rolled her eyes.

"Katara now please" I sighed.

"We just kind of admitted that we wouldn't mind if we had uhm, romantic feelings towards each other...in a friendly manner though! It wasn't a confession or anything...we were just ...talking. He was comforting me and I kind of...uhm" Azula huffed.

"You what?" I gulped.

"I might have...uhm... Kissed him..? As a thanks but it-"

"OH! Sweetness you kissed Sparky!?" I held my hands over her mouth. Azula was stood motionless her mouth hung open in shock. "I knew it you do-" she muttered breathlessly.

"NO! No I don't it was just his cheek but, I don't know. It was kind of uhm intimate so we're a bit flustered...I don't know how to put this any better." Toph started cracking up which echoed through the hall. Thankfully everyone was too busy enjoying the reception to pay her any mind. I could feel the blush progressively increase as she continued laughing. I looked at Azula who was blushing as well.

"Okay Toph you can stop now!" She shook her head.

"Oh no way! I'm _never _letting this down!" I felt my anger come through and I pointed at her.

"Look you can embarrass me all you want but, you can't tell _anyone_! Please Toph don't make me wish I hadn't told you!" She sighed and grumbled before ultimately nodding her head. Her hands above her head as a sign of surrender.

"Okay okay! Geeze calm down Sweetness. I won't tell anyone. What about you Princess?" Azula looked around.

"I won't tell anyone but I want to ask Zuzu about it." I sighed.

"Please Azula don't bring it up!" I whined "I don't want things to be any more awkward than they already are! For La's sake please just let it go!" She looked back in the direction her brother was, then back to me.

"Haaa okay I won't say anything. Your sure you don't like Zuko though?." I blushed knowing I couldn't lie with Toph around.

"I don't know, at least I don't think I do. He's a good friend, the best actually. I don't know tonight was just a little weird. I'm confused." Toph rolled her eyes.

"Where have I heard that before.." I glared at her.

" Zuko and Aang mean different things to me. This confusion isn't the same." Azula sighed and looked at me seriously.

"Look Katara I believe you. Just, be careful about what you two do. If word gets around it will become a huge scandal for you both. Zuzu just got done dealing with…with me. I don't want him to face more trouble." I held my hands up.

"Trust me, there won't be anything. No one was around and I really don't like Zuko that way." I noticed Toph shift at my words. _'Please don't say anything Toph'_ I thought. She looked to the corner where Suki and Sokka were standing with Zuko.

"Well everyone's gathering over there. Guess we should head over and see the newlywed couple." I sighed in relief, if Toph noticed my lie she was keeping it to herself. The three of us made our way over and I stood next to Zuko. I really needed to make sure this awkwardness stopped before anyone else questioned me or him. Sokka hugged Toph and I before they included Azula in our ranks. I leaned into Zuko so only he could hear me.

"Are we okay?" He looked down at me with a quiet smile.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" I shrugged.

"Just felt a bit awkward back there. I didn't like it." He chuckled looking back at everyone.

"Maybe a little. Sorry about that. No more awkwardness though. Fire lords promise" I smiled and nudged him.

"Good because I would hate losing my best friend." Zuko returned my smile with one that was dangerously handsome, then he returned to his gaze to Sokka who was acting high and mighty.  
"-I'm so lucky to have you guys really! You guys are the best! Now I have a wife as well! And she's a Kyoshi warrior to top it off! I'm probably the luckiest guy alive!" Toph punched him in the arm and Zuko threw an arm over his shoulder leaving me alone once again.

"Of course we are. Now what are you two love birds going to do?" Zuko teased. Suki blushed and Sokka coughed.

"Eww Zuko don't ask them that! I don't want to know what my brother is doing with Suki!" Toph laughed as they both blushed more.

"What it's perfectly normal for newlywed couples to-" I covered my ears.

"Nope! Can't hear you!" Azula, Toph and Zuko laughed at me while Sokka and Suki remained silent, obviously embarrassed by the accusations made against them. I smiled and gave Sokka a hug quickly changing the subject. Suki mouthed a quick thank you.

"Anyways, congrats Sokka. Treat Suki well won't you?" He hugged me back smiling against my shoulder.

"Of course. You'll be here to beat me up if I don't." I felt my smile falter.

"Yeahhh about that..." Sokka let go of me and everyone looked at me. I fidgeted in place bringing my gaze to Zuko's. He looked at me smiling sadly, he knew what I was about to say.

"I'm not staying in the southern water tribe."Everyone gasped. Sokka placed his hands on my shoulders. "What!?" He screamed, I chuckled nervously.

"Uhm, I want to see the world again. Maybe do some solo adventuring?" Toph groaned and leaned on the wall behind her.

"Don't worry about _asking_ anyone to join you!" She noted sarcastically. Envy and rejection dripped from her mouth. I sighed.

"Sorry. I just, I need to find something to do. Now that you and Suki are married she will be taking over a lot of the stuff I did. I'll be bored staying here." Azula spoke to me next.

"Didn't Zuko tell you about coming to the fire nation with us?" She looked at Zuko who nodded sadly.

"I did. She refused." I mouthed sorry to him and looked back to Azula.

"I'll go eventually but, right now I just think I need to look into some things first. Like my blood bending and other water bender skills. I might be a master but, I don't know everything yet. Plus, I want to look at the spirit water in the northern water tribe." Suki cocked her head to the side.

"The spirit water?" She asked. Sokka turned to her.

"Yeah it's like special water Katara used on Aang after he got hit by Azula's lightning and almost died." Everyone glared at him before looking at Azula who was bowing.

"I'm so so sorry about that!" She cried. Everyone felt bad and reassured her it was okay. It took awhile but, she finally let it sink in that we had all decided to move on from our past mistakes. Sokka looked around the area feeling uncomfortable and slightly guilty from bringing up such a touchy topic.

"Where's Aang by the way?" This time everyone looked around. Zuko and I looked at each other and smiled sheepishly. We knew Aang needed space and that he was leaving in the morning but, we didn't know if we were supposed to tell everyone.

"Twinkle toes is over there talking to your dad." Sokka and I looked to where Toph was talking about and Aang was indeed speaking with our father. I put a hand on Sokka's shoulders, stopping him from going over.

"I'll go bring him over. You guys are heading off to bed soon right?" He nodded and I left towards my dad.

"Ah Katara we were just talking about you." I looked to Aang and felt my stomach drop.

"Oh, uh really? What about?" My dad sighed and rubbed the hair on his chin.

"About you not returning his feelings. He said he's leaving to Ba Sing Se." I suddenly felt sick. I hated this feeling of betraying Aang. I loved him I really did but, I just couldn't love him the way he needed. I dropped my head and turned to Aang. I would try and avoid this topic until we were both okay. For now it was best to keep our conversations short and simple.

"Zuko told me about that. When are you leaving?" He smiled sadly.

"Tomorrow actually. King Bumi asked me to come visit again when the wedding was over and help with some raids that are still going on. I'd like to talk to him about building a city to show the peace between the nations. I already asked Toph to come with me." I smiled. Toph would enjoy that. Now that the wedding was over she would be bored here in the water tribe.

"Well I think Sokka and Suki are about to leave for the night. They sent me over to get you." Aang looked to where I was pointing and made an air scooter, driving himself on the air over to the group. I looked up at my dad, now that Aang was gone I could talk openly to him.

"You aren't happy about me and Aang splitting up. You never were." He sighed and looked at me.

"I want you to be happy Katara but, you have to understand that you're my daughter and a representation of our tribe. If you go unmarried it won't be long before suitors try and ask me for your hand. I'd rather you fall in love with who you want before I have to force you into a marriage with someone you don't." I felt shock attack my body like a cold hard slap across the face. I had forgotten about that detail. Once I turned 21 it was customary for water tribe men and women to start marrying. If they presented themselves well enough they could win the women over regardless if she loved him back or not. I felt sick all over again. That was the last thing I wanted. I looked around and then finally back at my father.

"I hope I find someone before then as well...uhm dad?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'm actually thinking about leaving soon too. Gran gran and I were talking and she would like to go see Pakku. I was thinking about going with her and then leaving for the Foggy Swamp tribe." He stood motionless before sighing heavily.

"I will agree with the going with your grandmother but, how long are you planning to be away?" I shrugged.

"It could be close to a year. 6 months at least, I want to visit the northern water tribe as well and seeing as Pakku is still in Ba Sing Se I'll have to go there too. I want to help everyone out some more also and think on an offer." He shifted his weight into his left leg.

"What offer?" I grabbed my hair and fiddled with it.

"Going to the fire nation with Zuko and Azula, I refused earlier but the offer is still open. I might go." he shook his head sighing.

"I don't know about that Katara. Your people need you here unless..." I looked up at him nervously.

"Unless?" He smiled and looked over my head to the group.

"Zuko!" He shouted the Fire Lord turned to look. My father beckoned him over and many watched him make his way over to us. I smiled when he finally stood mere inches away from me. I could smell the intoxicating cinnamon and feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Unless you become the ambassador" Zuko smiled at my father's comment. "What do you think? We were talking about it earlier and I can't think of anyone else to better represent our tribe. I'm sure the northern water tribe would agree for Katara to represent them as well or to pick someone to represent alongside her." Zuko smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"That's a wonderful idea! I wanted Tara to come over anyways. This way she can stay busy and still be connected to her tribe without being here physically." I rolled my eyes, here they were speaking about my future without my input_. Hello I'm not invisible, ugh men_.

"Hello!? Right here you guys! What's this all about an ambassador?" Zuko smiled widely obviously excited over the word. I blushed at how handsome it made him again and quickly turned away. Feeling the butterflies rattle in my stomach once more.

"An ambassador. Aang and King Bumi have been talking about an alliance between the nations. One for every nation. Since Yue is..." the air got cold but Zuko continued, "the northern water tribe doesn't have a representative that can leave and the southern water tribe isn't really a nation. You don't have a princess" he smiled and poked me. "Well technically as chiefs daughter you are a princess." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay sure and Sokka's a prince." He shrugged and my dad gave a low chuckle.

"What he's saying Katara is at this alliance we need one person from each nation to attend meetings. Chief Arnook and I can't leave and Sokka is in training so he can't either. I never thought of it before but you should be the one to represent the tribes. Chief Arnook and I were already talking about uniting our tribes once again back into the great Water Nation we used to be. We would keep separate commands but share wealth and laws. That way our people stay connected. I'm sure if you spoke with him he would agree to you being on the council as their representative as well." I looked to Zuko.

"Who is on the council already?" He leaned back on his heels and crossed his arms.

"Me, Aang, and King Bumi, we just needed someone from each of the water tribes." I rubbed my fingers against my temple.

"Wait wait _wait_. Aren't you too _busy_ to be on this council?" He shook his head.

"No, now that Azula is better, her and my uncle can carry out parts of the fire nation. Uncle is currently working on rebuilding the cities and helping those that need it. I've assigned Azula to the peace committee. She's in charge of settling riots and helping out in cities where she is needed. It took some time for me to convince my own council but, they finally agreed a couple of weeks ago. She starts when we get back." I nodded silently. Okay this didn't sound too bad. The meetings would be held in the fire nation at first and wouldn't be too demanding. It would have a lot to do with trades and peace treaties but, overall nothing too demanding. I sighed, I still wanted to do this solo trip though. I looked at my father.

"I'm expecting you would want me to leave with Zuko then." He shrugged.

"There's still a lot to figure out. If you don't want to, then you don't have to. You can go on this solo trip if you must but, my limit is a year. No more than that." I gave my dad a hug, squeezing him until my arms gave out.

"Deal! A year it is, I will go to the fire nation as the ambassador for our people." I turned to Zuko who was obviously pleased with my decision. Probably because he knew I would be staying with him soon.

"Sounds good to me also. Sorry chief Hakoda, Tara and I should go say goodbye to everyone. It will be awhile until we can all meet up like this again." My dad nodded and motioned to us to leave. Zuko took my arm and led us back to the gang. Aang looked at Zuko who blushed and stood next to Sokka coughing nervously.

I looked at Zuko and then Aang. "What was that?" Aang chuckled and shook his head.

"Nothing nothing, you'll find out eventually...I think." I looked at Toph.

"He's lying but, I'm not going to pry into it." I threw my hands up in frustration.

"Fine whatever I don't care." I felt a hand settle on my shoulder.

"Tara don't worry about it okay? It's just something Aang and I talked about earlier." I looked up at his gold eyes. I sighed running a hand through my hair loosening the up do that was there for the wedding.

"Fine. So what's everyone doing now?" Suki and Sokka blushed.

"We were actually thinking of heading out. It's been a long day and we're tired." Zuko chuckled causing Sokka to punch him playfully. Toph blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'll be leaving with Aang in the morning. From there we will be going to Ba Sing Se." I nodded, Azula took her place beside Zuko and smiled.

"Zuzu and I are heading home tomorrow as well. We had planned on a one year reunion but, it seems like everyone has something to do." We all nodded sadly. It was going to be awhile before any of us would see each other or at least together like this. I suddenly regretted leaving the water tribe. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to Zuko either. I sighed, I needed to sort out my feelings first. Zuko snapped his fingers alerting everyone.

"I got it! Look next year Sokka will become chief, Aang and Toph should be just about done with organizing with King Bumi and I should have everything back to the way it's supposed to be. Tara your dad said you can't have any longer than a year so you will be done. Let's all meet at the fire nation. I'll be turning 18 and it will mark two years since the war." Sokka cheered loudly.

"ALLLLRIGHT! A party in a year's time! Sounds great to me! I demand fire crackers Mr. Fire Lord!" Zuko chuckled and bowed.  
"As you wish Chief Sokka." Everyone laughed and agreed on meeting in a year from now.

A year and our journeys were just beginning

* * *

**WOO okay thats it for this chapter! These next few chapters are going to be in third person. I plan on covering a lot especially since everyone is going their own way and yet they are all connected in some way. I hope you guys will continue to support me while I change the POV!**

Next chapter will be some Toph and Aang adventuring to Ba Sing Se :3 heheheheheh it will be a break from Zutara but then again not. You will just have to wait and see!

Please continue to Review, favorite, and follow me on this journey! Everyone keeps me going strong!  
Till the next chapter (could be tonight if I get enough reviews!)

**Ciao~**

**Rae**


	12. Toph and Aang part 1

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in so long!~ School's started again and I got hired so now I'm also working! Im hoping that after this week and such Ill have a better grasp at time management since I have this story and the other Fanfiction to work on :)**

**Ill talk about it more at the end of this chapter~ For now just enjoy the chapter~!  
**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the characters from ATLA if I did so much more would've happened...T.T**

**Chapter rating: T**

**(We will be getting to some smut soon I promise ehehehehhe)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Toph and Aang's year**

**Third Person**

"I'm glad you're coming with me Toph, I'm sure your family will be happy to see you!" Toph tried to smile pleasantly but was too busy gripping the sides of the basket that they were sat in on Appa. Regardless of the number of times they had flown over the nations, heights still scared the blind master earth bender. Aang looked back at his companion with a sad smile, he wished there was something to help her with her heights.

"Yeah yeah Twinkle Toes, focus on driving this thing so I can get down on dry land again." He chuckled and continued facing forward towards the clouds. Allowing the wind to envelope him and the feeling of the clouds soft whispers across his face made him feel calm.

"Hey Toph!" The girl turned to her companion listening to his voice to pinpoint exactly what direction he was in. She groaned at the bison's sudden jerk to the right. She screamed and held onto the basket tighter, turning her knuckles white.

"_What Twinkle Toes_!" Aang moved from the front and grabbed a hold of Toph's hand. It was significantly smaller than his own now, blame it on puberty. He tugged her towards the front of the basket but she remained where she was fighting his pull. "What are you doing! Let go! Why are you here you should be flying this dam-"

"Toph its fine!" He tugged on her hand again a little more gently than the last. He felt her body stiffen then release and allowed him to take her hand. "I think instead of sitting here in the back you should sit in the front with me. It feels great up there and you don't feel Appa jerking as much." She grumbled but allowed Aang to take her to the front. He sat down then pulled her against him, her back to his chest and his arms securely around her with the reigns in his hands. Toph felt her heart skip countless beats and her voice was trapped in her throat. She began to fear that Aang could hear it and prayed silently that he would never _ever_ find out about her hidden feelings. "Do you feel better now?" She was pulled from her thoughts to Aang's deepening voice and smiled. She actually did feel better with the wind hitting her face but the secure feeling of Aang behind her made it better. She leaned into him and allowed herself this one little luxury.

"Just a little better, thanks." Aang chuckled at her statement and continued looking forward. A question weighing heavily in his chest. "What are you thinking about Twinkle Toes?" He sighed heavily.

"Toph sometimes I really wonder if you can read my mind." She chuckled and elbowed him in the ribs playfully.

"If I could do that I would be invincible! I just know you that's all." He rested his chin on top of her head and sighed again. Letting himself ask the one question he wanted to avoid.

"Zuko likes Katara right? And Katara likes Zuko…so, so doesn't that mean that they will eventually get together? What am I supposed to do if they do! What if I still have feelings for Katara when they are together? What if-"

"Agni do you ever breathe! Aang stop worrying about what you can't change." He sighed again. Toph felt his depression and her own creeping up. No matter how much she cared for Aang he was still obsessed over the water tribe princess of their group. She didn't want to help him. Katara had her chance and now that they had broken up it was hers.

"Look Twinkle Toes…The crazy fortune teller lady-" Aang chuckled.

"You mean Aunt Wu…" Toph huffed.

"Yes, anyways-"

"Wait how do you know about her!?" Toph felt the anger building up at his rude interruptions. Here she was preparing for a great speech and he had to go an ruin it all.

"Sugar Queen spoke to me about it, now stop interrupting me and let me answer your stupid questions!" Aang mumbled a small yes and allowed the earth bender to continue where she left off. "_Aunt Wu_ told Katara she would marry a powerful bender…there are a lot of powerful benders Twinkle Toes. Me, you, Zuko, I'm pretty sure there are a ton others. I don't know if Zuko and Katara have a mutual love for each other, they could possible get there in the end but for now I think they are just really good friends with some sexual tension."

"Sexual what-" Toph snickered.

"Don't worry your little monkness about that." Aang thought hard about the statement but Toph quickly took his attention.

"Anyways, even if they do get together you should support them with everything you've got." Aang felt sick at the thought and gripped the reigns a little tighter.

"But.." She shook her head.

"No Aang, you have to. If you truly loved Katara you would want her to find her happy ending. Even if it's not with you. Trust me, I've seen it happen." Aang looked down at her in disbelief.

"You like someone Toph!?" She blushed and nodded. Sighing sadly,

"Mhm but, I don't think it was meant to be. He deserves happiness and I will stay beside him until he finds it." Aang felt a sharp stabbing feeling in his heart but his curiosity took over the feeling.

"Who is it?! Is it Sokka!?" Toph pretended to gag and flipped her bangs out of her milky eyes.

"NOO! Snoozles is like an older brother I never got. I like someone else but I'm not willing to speak about it further." Aang nodded dropping the conversation because he respected her privacy. When she was ready she would let him know.

"I think we have a bit more to go until Ba Sing Se. You should get some sleep, it's getting dark." Toph nodded and quietly settled deeper into Aang's chest. He grabbed a blanket from behind him and wrapped it around her, keeping them both warm as the evening air dropped to a cooler temperature. He couldn't help but feel like Toph fitted perfectly in his arms.

The rest of the trip went well. Toph had reunited herself with her parents, who were more than just happy to have their daughter back. They sat and listened to her describe everything she's done and accomplished. It was hard for them to understand that she was able to survive the South Pole but they knew how formidable their daughter was. Aang made frequent appearances to the Bei Fong's household and made sure to spend time with Toph as much as possible. As the weeks went by he felt more and more comfortable in her presence and they worked on his earth bending while they had time to spare.

"Ha! I beat you Sifu Toph!" She spat the dirt that had gotten into her mouth when she fell to the ground from Aang's attack. She hated to admit it but he was getting better. Almost as good as her if not just as strong. She rubbed the dirt from her face and felt Aang's laughter shake the ground. Smirking she pressed into the ground and lifted the earth beneath his feet, knocking him to the ground in one move.

"Nice try Twinkle Toes, never relax until you know for sure that your opponent is out for the count!" She laughed as Aang rose from the ground groaning from the pain. Toph felt a nearby servant of her household walking towards them.

"Lady Toph, Avatar Aang, you have a message from General Iroh from the Fire Nation." Aang grabbed the letter and waited for the servant to leave before reading it to Toph.

"_Avatar Aang, Master Toph, I hope you both are doing well. I have heard that the negotiations with King Bumi and other nobles have gone well. The talk of rebellions have died down and it seems that my nephew has made quite a lot of progress on our nation as well. I don't know what happened in at the wedding but he's suddenly really gung hoe about his job! _

_That leaves me to ask this of you. Zuko and Azula are both in need of their mother desperately. Zuko needs to know she's safe and sound or he can't fully commit himself to being Fire Lord. Azula needs her to help with the battle brewing inside her head. I was hoping that you could follow a lead for me. It's been a couple of months since I received this information but neither I or anyone else could follow it. She could be gone from this point but I hope that you can take this mission for me. _

_There was a sighting around two months ago of Ursa, she would be in her late forties, long dark brown hair. If I remember correctly she used to go by the name of Noriko, and she knew a man in the fire nation named Ikem. Unfortunately I was not able to find Ikem and it is possible that they met up together or that she stopped by for safety._

_Also it has come to my attention that she would need to be a wife, or a fairly well known merchant to have lived for so long. When Ozai talked about her she had a very wide knowledge of medicinal herbs. I hope that this is enough to get you started._

_Please inform me if you are able to take this mission. I will try and give you more information as I come about it. Also I ask of you this one favor._

_Do not tell Zuko_

Aang and Toph grew quiet as they took in the information. Azula and Zuko's mother was alive. Fire Lady Ursa lived and was somewhere in the world. Where was unknown.

"Toph…this. This is it!" She looked at him like he was crazy. Scratch that he looked as loopy as a flying lemur. Momo looked saner than him at this moment.

"Twinkle Toes what are you talking about. This mission is near impossible how-" He quickly jotted down a reply on the paper before looking at the master earth bender.

"I made a horrible mistake with Zuko and Katara, no I ruined the trust that they gave me. I acted like a child and doing this for Zuko can make it right again." Toph placed a hand on his shoulder shaking her head.

"Sparky and Sugar Queen forgave you before we left. I'm sure that you don't have to do this. I'm not against another adventure especially one as important as this but I don't want you to feel like you've disappointed Zuko by not finding his mother." Aang looked down at the blind girl that he was beginning to see differently.

"I need to do this Toph, I need to find Zuko's mother. Just think about how happy he would be if we brought back his mother on his 18th birthday!" Toph smacked her head and groaned.

"Aang now you're making a near impossible task _impossible_ by giving us a 10 month time limit! We still have so much to finish here in Ba Sing Se! It could take us another three months to finally get the time to _leave!" _ Aang chuckled happily grabbing Toph's hand and feeling her heart race from the physical contact. He wasn't sure if Toph had noticed it herself but he knew that something was changing between them.

"Come on Toph, if it's you and I …the Avatar and his Earth bending master who also happens to be the only and the best metal bender. We will find her in record time." She blushed from the compliment and tried to ease her heart rate before the young air bender could tell.

"Fine, let's go!"

* * *

**So what do you guys think! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I want to touch on all the groups so next chapter will be Katara! I want to know what you guys are thinking so far about this fic! I hope its all good an not boring T.T  
**  
**Quick thank you to my lovely reviewers!**

**Thank you so much MustacheCats, .4 for the story fav!~**

**Irianna Marie- I will definitely contact you when I think I need some to come up with it ahahahah! **

**Well I dont think I got any other reviews, please you guys let me know how this is going. When I dont get reviews I think my story sucks and I would hate to end it but I just dont feel motivated to write when I think poeple think it sucks...even if its like two words i dont care I carry those like gold. So send me a PM or review right here! Its greatly appreciated! **

**Ciao**

**Rae**

**Next Update: 9-6-14 (May change but for now Im hoping Friday is a writing day)**


	13. Katara: Part 1

**Hey you guys!~ I know a chapter was supposed to be posted on Friday but I got caught up in homework and people so I never got it done. Then I had work tomorrow so I found time this morning to write a quick chapter~  
Some Zutara fluff for you all~**  
**Here you go!**

* * *

**Katara: Part 1**

"Are you sure you've got everything? I found this Polar dog and she's one of the last of her kind. She should be able to make your travels by land easier." I stroked the pure white fur of the polar dog behind her ear. I smiled up at my dad.

"She's perfect, thank you dad," we hugged for a long time and finally he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. It was out of my braid and laid down trickling to my mid back. I smiled up at my father's kind face not knowing when I would be able to look at him again. I turned to Gran Gran who was smiling brightly up at me.

"Are you sure you don't want to come Gran Gran? I know Pakku said he's coming here instead but if it's easier I don't mind bringing you to him." She shook her head and placed her palm on the left side of my cheek. I leaned into it before smiling back at her.

"Im fine Katara, go have fun and make sure you learn a lot." I chuckled.

"Will do Gran Gran." Next I turned to Suki and Sokka. Suki was rubbing his shoulder comfortably while Sokka cried disgustingly. I flinched before he engulfed me in his arms.

"NO MY BABY SISTER IS LEAVING WITHOUT ME!" I rolled my eye.

"Sokka by the time I get back I'll be 16! You wont be able to call me a baby anymore!" He hugged me tighter shaking his head.

"No matter what you will always be my baby sister. You have to take care of yourself. Don't get into trouble, don't kill anyone. You know you have a temper, and stay away from boys. They are bad. Don't find another Jet and get wrapped up in his "bad boy" attitude. OH! And make sure to eat a bunch an-" I clamped a hand down on his mouth smiling like the crazy girl I was at my pathetic but adorable excuse for a brother.

"Sokka, I'll be fine I promise. Just take care of Suki and focus on becoming the new Chief. When I come back I want to see our tribes people shouting your name." I heard a deep chuckle behind me and I smiled knowing who it was.

"C'mon Tara don't place such high expectations on your brother. You know you will come back disappointed." Sokka punched Zuko hard in his chest causing him to wince slightly but laugh nonetheless.

"HEY!"

We all chuckled at their display of affection before I turned to Azula and Zuko. I gave Azula a hug puller her close to me. "Azula when I come to the fire nation lets become best friends okay?" She nodded enthusiastically but stayed quiet gripping onto me like I was life itself.

"I promise." I giggled.

"Azula you will be fine," I pulled away and gave a sideways glance to her brother "he won't let anything happen to you." She smiled at Zuko and then made her way to my family behind me to say her goodbyes. Leaving Zuko and I alone for a little bit. I looked into his warm liquid gold eyes and smirked.

"Keep staring at me like that and you will burn a hole through me." He chuckled pulling me close against his chest. I clutched the back of his shirt and inhaled the heavenly sent.

"Please take care of yourself Tara, I won't be able to send you letters since you will be on the move constantly so I won't know if you're alright." I hugged him tighter feeling his muscles ripple under my cautious hands. Somehow I felt like the space between is chest and mine was perfect. Like I was meant to fit in there. I felt my lips tug into a broad smile and the blush rise to my face.

"Please you know very well that I can take care of myself. I'll be sure send a letter every so often to everyone so you know I'm not dead." we pulled away and I immediately felt like I just ripped a part of myself away from me. After reuniting with Zuko I realized just how much he really meant to me. He was more than a friend to me now, and it was just the romantic sense but he was a part of me. I had spilled my heart out to this guy and he took everything with open arms. If anything happens to him I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I smiled sadly, a year is going to be long but if I kept going I would be home and see Zuko again in no time.

"Oh I do know. Just take care of yourself Tara, I want to make sure that you see your room. It will make Azula jealous." He gave me a devious smile as my mouth gaped open in shock.

"Are you that excited about me coming? You don't have to prepare anything magnificent Zuko I'd be fine in-" he held his hand up and took my hand.

"Ah but you will be princess Katara of the Water Tribe the next time we meet. Therefore I have to prepare the best." He kissed the top of my hand before fiddling with the bracelet he gave me. I looked down flustered by his actions. I looked up at him from my lashes smiling.

"Well then Fire Lord Zuko, I we be expecting the finest." He chuckled at our new personas and let my hand fall back down to my waist. I glanced at my bracelet before looking back at him. "I have an idea for your present but, I won't say anything until I actually get it." He laughed loudly and shook his head.

"Katara you could give me a rock and I would treasure it. As long as it's from you I'll always keep it close to me." I felt my blush creep back onto my face.

"Alright love birds it's time to go!" I coughed and noticed a blush work its way up to Zuko's face.

"Coming Sokka." Zuko walked over to Sokka and gave him a hug. I blushed realizing that neither of us denied the nickname my brother had given us. Did that mean..? I shook away the feeling. I needed a year before I thought about relationships, especially one with Zuko. The goodbyes went quickly and we were all on our way before the sun rose to the highest point in the sky.

**Six months later**

"Ah he's much bet'ta 'Tara! I'm so glad you got da hang of it. You just save'd his life!" My hands were on my knee's as I tried to catch my breath. I had been in the Foggy Swamp Tribe for the first half of my year and I finally completed a water bending style that could possibly change the world forever. The only down side was that it was the first time it actually worked and it took a ton of my energy.

"I can't believe it worked…it worked! This is great Due! Do you realize how many people could be cured with this technique?" Due rumbled with joyful laughter looking at the young boy from their tribe who was healing quickly. He had fallen into the swamp water during one of their trips and a Catagator attacked him. Ripping tendons from his arm muscles, no matter what type of healing they used he would not repair his arm. Until she tried a new technique Due had suggested. He said that she should try using her bloodbending whenever she wanted beside just the full moon.

After weeks of trying she was finally able to master bloodbending and then progressed into using bloodbending as a type of healing. Manipulating the blood vessels in the body to repair damaged parts of the body and healing injuries that regular healing would not have reached.

Her bending had quirks in it that stopped her from performing it on humans, such as the blood vessels popping from too much pressure and causing the animal to die immediately. Or that when she got close and began healing the skin it wouldn't be as strong and would tear after too much strain was put on it. However when the young boy was inflicted such heavy injuries she didn't think twice to heal him.

Thankfully she had done enough surgeries on the animals to do this correctly. The young boys arm was whole again and his tendons where perfectly held together again. Katara brushed the sweat from her forehead and looked down at the sleeping boy.

"La, this is amazing. I was so scared to use my bloodbending because of all the harm it could inflict. But just look at how much it can actually do! Due, thank you for helping me control my bending!" Due shook his head and brushed the child's face sweetly.

"Nah 'Tara, Thank you! 'His child would'unt be 'ere if it 'erent for you!" I smiled at the success and watched the sky fall into a rich orange of sunset.

"You know Due, I've been thinking. Technically you are all a part of the water tribe correct?" He nodded placing a blanket over the child and grabbing a pillow for his head to rest on.

"Mhm, guess you could say dat" I looked at him.

"I'm going to the Northern Water tribe tomorrow and one of the things I need to do there is find a representative for their tribe to sit at the council that the nations are forming. I'm representing the southern water tribe. Do you have anyone that you would want to represent you all? Or do you not want to be a part of the council?" Due scratched his head and hummed deeply.

"'Tara our people 'ave been alone for so long, I don't 'hink dat we need to be dere on da council. We do just fine by ourselves but, thank you for thinkin' bout us." I nodded in agreement and Due yawned loudly.

"Alright, I'll be sure to tell them that. You can go to sleep Due, I'll stay with him through the night. I'll have Nala come to you if I need help." He nodded drowsily and left the tent. I looked out the roof to the moon shining brightly above me.

_six more months….just six more months_

* * *

**AHHHHH Okay so just two more chapters till the reunion!~ Sorry this one was so short! The next part is going to be hella long so yeah ahahah. I planned on having two chapters per group but I don't want that many filler chapters so I'll have to write a really long chapter to cover the others! I need Katara and Aang, Toph to have more than one since their journeys involve a big part of the story at this point.**

**Please tell me what you all think! Do you want me to make a chapter for each group about their year or should I just do Katara, Toph, and Aang? I dont mind doing it that way. Then I can get to Zutara quicker :3 (isnt that we all want?)  
Also I'm not very good at writing before hand so Im pretty much writing this story as it goes along ahahaha**

**Quick shout out to end this chapter!**

**Labreck01-thank you for favoring my story!~****  
****Fan Girlling- thank you for the story follow~!**

**Send me some reviews please you guys! Id love to hear what you think! If I get reviews I will write a chapter tomorrow!**


	14. Aang and Toph part 2

**Hello everyone!~ Have you been dying for this chapter update! I'm going to try writing on Friday's but if I cant dont worry it will be a sunday night or Monday morning thing I promise. I had a lot going on this weekend so the updates are a bit late T.T,**

**For those of you also following my other Zutara that chapter will be uploaded in the morning!~**

* * *

Aang and Toph: Part two

The duo had to wait an excruciating amount of time before they could start the search for Fire Lady Ursa. Not only were the rebels picking up again but King Bumi demanded that they stay a couple more months to go over a couple more plans for the United Nations. Aang groaned against Appa's saddle while Toph was inside her house speaking to her parents. It had been two weeks since Iroh sent a new letter. He immediately replied back when things got too heated and that they travels would be delayed. Thankfully Iroh had intercepted some more information about a lady in the far western coast close to the Fire Nation Boarder who owns a medicinal shop. It was the most recent sighting of her or at least what they hoped was her.

"I wonder what's taking her so long Appa?" They flying bison groaned, responding to Aang's question intelligently. The air bender chuckled and softly petted the animal behind him. Momo flew out of the Bei Fong's house and Aang could feel the earth tremble as his companion strode out after him.

"URGH!" Aang immediately jumped up and ran to the aggravated earth bender. Over the past six months he was able to approach Toph more effectively. He didn't fear her overbearing personality and strength. Instead he saw the vulnerable and sweet girl that hid underneath her layers of rock wall.

"Toph what happened." She threw her hands up in frustration before tensing and turning around to her father who was now running out of the house.

"Toph you cannot leave again! You are needed here!" She rolled her eyes and moved into a earth bending stance, constricting her muscles and leveling herself in the right position to surround Aang, Appa, and her in a rock wall. It was impenetrable from the outside as her father shouted over hoping that he could reach his daughter. "Toph I don't want to lose you again. You're always running into trouble!" Toph grabbed Aang's arm looking down solemnly.

"I thought he would understand this time," she whispered. "Let's go Twinkle Toes." Aang nodded silently and helped Toph onto the front of Appa, reigns tight in his hands while the young earth bender rested against his chest.

"You sure you don't want to leave on a better note with your father?" She shook her head sighing sadly.

"After all of this you would think that he would stop babying me. I swear he won't let it go." Aang sighed before calling Appa to rise.

"Appa yip yip!" The bison took off, moaning and drowning out the pleas of Mr. Bei Fong in its wake. "What was the problem today? I know it wasn't just about you leaving. Something's got you on edge." Toph chuckled.

"Well Twinkle Toes aren't you as perceptive as ever? Yes there is more. He wants me to marry."

Aang chocked on the air flying against their skin at the words the left her mouth. "Marriage!? But, but you're only 14!" Toph shrugged against him.

"Doesn't matter. I'm a Bei Fong and he needs to know that our name will go on. Or that it will be replaced with one far greater. He wants to marry someone but I didn't bother to remember his name." Aang felt his heart drop to his stomach at the harsh reality. Although they had all wished to be older before, it was actually quite frightening how quickly it was happening. He used to think about a family all the time when he was with Katara, but now that they were done he didn't know what to think about.

"I see, what did you say" she 'humph'd' before pinching the air benders leg.

"No way! Obviously! Like you said I'm 14! I don't plan on getting married any time soon….plus, I already like someone remember?" Aang sighed in relief.

"Yeah I remember, think he misses you? I mean we have been gone for a long time." She shrugged.

"I don't know, could be. Could not be. He doesn't even know I like him so I wouldn't expect anything yet." Aang nodded understanding her position.

"Are you going to tell him any time soon?" She smiled but he could see only feel that she relaxed more into his chest yawning.

"Soon, very soon."

Their travels to the location Iroh had given them had taken some time even with air travel. When they reached the area Aang landed Appa in a clear patch of grassland not too far from a village. "Whoa, talk about isolated, Fire Lady Ursa obviously knew that she needed to stay away from the cities from Ozai."

Aang nodded in agreement, "But close enough to hear what was happening in the Fire Nation. This area is one of the few territories the fire nation and the Earth kingdom had issues with. Ultimately Zuko chose to give it to the earth kingdom." Toph stretched after sitting in the saddle for so long.

"So what's this place called?" Aang smiled.

"Hira'a"

Aang and Toph left Appa and Momo in the fields while the moved towards the village. There were many people out at a market in the middle of the village plaza. They split up and began asking around for a woman named Noriko, they explained her appearances and to their surprise it only took one person each to find out that Noriko did indeed live here. They raced back to their meeting place eager to tell the other of their news.

"I FOUND HER!" They shouted simultaneously. Aang laughed while Toph groaned in irritation.

"Damnit, seems like everyone knows this Noriko, but the question is 'is she really Fire Lady Ursa?'" Aang shrugged and pointed to a house on the far end of the village edge.

"That's good news Toph, our travels already took us longer to get here but now we have time to get her to come back. Finding her is hard but convincing her to come back is going to be harder or it could be extremely easy." Toph nodded and followed the young air bender to the house in which the other villagers had directed them too. It was averaged sized, enough for one person and some visitors. The outside was furbished with numerous plants and herbs whose vines reached the top of the house, laced in intricate patterns through years of growth.

"If this is really where she lives then she has lived here for a long time. Or the previous owners had an interest in plants." Toph nodded in agreement and rolled her shoulders.

"Aang, I'm sure you already know but there's a lady in there. I can feel her." Aang sighed before knocking on the door.

"Yeah, guess it's time to see." They waited patiently for five seconds before a women who barely looked the age of 21 walk out. Her brown hair was tied up in a knot and several strands fell beside her face.

"Hello? How may I help you today." Aang gazed into her bright blue eyes thinking of how similar the woman looked to Katara. He coughed in his hand before introducing himself.

"My names Aang, I'm the Avatar. This here is my friend Toph Bei Fong, we are here looking for a lady named U-Noriko, we heard that she has a wide knowledge of medicinal plants that we might need." The young woman gasped before tugging them inside the house beaming with excitement.

"The avatar! What an Honor!" She turned to Toph smiling happily "and the Master Earth bender Toph Bei Fong! How did I not recognize you! Please come sit down!" The two benders looked at each other before taking a seat in the dining room. The young woman began to make them some tea before Aang finally spoke up.

"Uhm, you are Noriko?" Toph gave him a look and he shrugged. Obviously she wasn't Noriko since she was too young.

"Oh no, my name in Ling. I'm Miss Noriko's assistant. She went off for a healing session at the Faa' residence, she should be back soon." Aang sighed in relief that they wouldn't have to wait too much longer. Ling brought the tea to the table and served it to them.

"Thank you Ling, this smells delicious." She smiled happily and sat down flattening out her apron to appear more presentable.

"You are very welcome Avatar Aang." Aang smiled uncomfortably.

"Just Aang is fine Ling," the young woman blushed but acknowledge the request. Toph took a calm sip of her tea. A vibration echoed beyond the front door. A woman, slightly taller than Ling and carrying items was walking towards the house.

"Aang she's here." Ling looked to Toph with confusion. The door opened and a middle aged woman with long dark brown hair and deep chocolate eyes came into view.

"Ah Ling do we have guests?" Ling nodded enthusiastically standing up and introducing the pair.

"Yes Milady Noriko! The Avatar and Master Earth bender require your presence, It's a great honor to have served them tea!" Noriko smiled warmly at her young assistant and gazed upon Aang and Toph.

"Well, what do I owe the pleasure? I am Noriko the herbalist of Hira'a." Aang stood up before taking a deep breath.

"As Ling kindly mentioned I am Avatar Aang, and my companion is Master Earth bender Toph Bei Fong. Lady Noriko we wish to speak with you about some private matters." Noriko made no appearance of disrupt or anger, instead she smiled kindly and placed her basket on the table.

"Of course Avatar Aang, Master Toph. Ling could you leave us? I believe your father, Ikem is waiting for you to return home." Ling bowed politely before leaving the residence. When the door shut Noriko removed her coat and sat opposite from the young benders.

"I believe this is about my children isn't it?" Aang nodded and Toph crossed her arms.

"So you are Fire Lady Ursa then?" Toph asked, Noriko smiled sadly before nodding her head.

"Yes, I was previously known as Ursa, here I am Noriko." Aang slammed his hands onto the table.

"THIS IS GREAT! I CANT BELIEVE WE FOUND YOU! OHHHHH Zuko will be so happy to see you! Oh and Azula too! She's been talking about you a -"

"I cannot go see them Avatar Aang." Toph raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Why not?" Ursa sighed sadly burying her head into the palms of her hand.

"What good would it do?! I was a coward! I left my children in Ozai's care and look what happened! My son was burned, my daughter went mad and here I was making a new life for myself alone! I should've taken them with me. Why on earth would I go back? They deserve so much more and I could only hope that you would never come looking for me."

Aang sat down slowly listening to the near silent whimpers of the woman in front of them. He sighed before talking.

"But your son is now Fire Lord, friends with the avatar, and creating a United nations with the others. Your daughter, is now sitting by her brother like she was supposed to…gave up her bending…to prove that she was better than what her father made her to be." Ursa looked up at him, eyes stained red from tears, "and all they want is too see their mother. They know your alive Lady Ursa, and they want you to go home. So please, wont you come back with us?"

"They want me to come home?" Toph smiled placing her feet on the table hands behind her head.

"So much that they can't even focus on the task at hand. When we heard you were alive from Uncle we knew that we had to find you and bring you back. Plus Sparky and Princess are just itching to get out of work to come find you themselves." Ursa looked at he with confusion.

"Uncle…Sparky?...Princess, who are these people?" Aang laughed while Toph groaned closing her eyes and leaning her head back so she faced the ceiling.

"Those are the nicknames Toph gives to Iroh, Zuko, and Azula." Ursa smiled warmly and laughed at the explanation.

"I see so Zuko is Sparky then?" Aang nodded, "And Azula Princess? What wonderful nicknames for my children. I assume Zuko has a temper then?" Toph snickered.

"Like you wouldn't believe, doesn't help that Sugar Queen likes to give him a hard time." Aang shook his head.

"Another friend, Katara of the Water Tribe. She's very close friends with your son. As well as us." Toph rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but more so." Ursa chuckled more and held a hand to her heart.

"If they truly wish to see me again then I won't stop until I have seen their faces again. However I have so much here. It will be awhile till I am ready to leave this place."

Aang nodded smiling enthusiastically. "Of course, is two months enough time?" Ursa nodded thinking about what needed to be done in her head.

"It should be, why the two month limit though? Surely we are in no rush." Toph giggled.

"Actually we are, Twinkle Toes over here wants to get you back before Zuko's 18th." Ursa gasped and quickly grabbed a notebook and scrambled down notes.

"Of course! What a wonderful surprise, or at least I hope so. Please Avatar Aang, Master Toph. Could you both assist me with the shop and preparing to leave? I will not be able to do it alone."

Aang smiled brightly hands on his hips in confidence. "Of course, we have a birthday party to make!"

* * *

**URSA HAS APPEARED!~ So what do you guys think so far!? I contemplated over making Ursa a pain in the neck to find and then giving Aang and Toph trouble by not wanting to leave. But when I though about it I didnt want it to be like that. She misses her children just like any mother would and I wanted her to be exicted to have the chance to mend the relationship between her and her children.**

**So hopefully you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Next chapter will be the last half of Katara and Zuko's (maybe) present lets see who can figure it out ahaha. If you have an idea let me know in the reviews I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Zutara coming soon I swear I just need the right build up ahahah!  
Quick replies to my lovelies!**

**theultimateshipper: Thank you for the follow, favorite and the wonderful review! I promise that I will keep updating and I hope you enjoyed this one!~**

**Fangilling: Thank you for the follow and your PM! I replied to you on there since it was quicker!**

**Thats all for this week! Please please review review REVIEW!~ it makes me happy and I have more to think about**

**so remember tell me what you think so far, and what you think Katara's present to Zuko will be! I've made some hints so some of you might know what it is hehehe**

**Ciao for now!  
Rae**


	15. Katara: part 2

**WOW been awhile you guys! Here's another review for you all! The fillers are done and the real party will start! Next chapter will be the gaang reuniting! New character developments and romances to come! **

* * *

**Katara part 2**

"So what do you think Chief Arnook?"

The older man sit quietly amongst his council thinking hard. I had just told him of the United Nations and it's plan. So far from the faces, I didn't see much rejection to the idea. "Hmmm, I will need time to think about this Katara. It is a very big decision especially since it involves the other nations as a whole." I nodded understandingly and smiled.

"Of course, I promise you though I will be there to watch Fire Lord Zuko. He will be even greater than the others before him and bring honor back to his nation. It will not be him you need to worry about." Chief Arnook nodded and turned to a priestess that was waiting silently behind him.

I hadn't noticed the young woman who was older than me standing there. Her dark hair was tied back into a French braid and then made into a bun. Silver bead's hung from the locks of hair over the dark color of her skin, and light brown eyes to match. It was an unsual brown, so light they could be mistaken for almost hazel at a distance. "Aurora could you take Katara to this spirit water?" The woman named Aurora nodded and turned to me. With curisoity fueling my determination I walked up to her and followed silently behind. Her white and blue robes gave off a feeling of serenity, so calm I almost wanted to fall asleep. When we got closer I finally found the courage to ask her a question to break the silence.

"I didn't know there was a priestess to the Spirit water." She laughed almost silently but it rang like church bells.

"Ah yes I am the first. My eyes are a gift from the spirits. I can see the evil that taints the water and the people of our tribe." My eyes widened in surprise at her words. What amazing powers.

"So you can tell if someone has evil intent?" She nodded, slowing down her strides so that I could walk beside her.

"I can not only see but _foresee_ I knew you were coming to see the Spirit water before the boat docked." I gasped causing her to chuckle again.

"H-how?" She shrugged.

"One day I was out playing with my younger siblings when a herd of tiger seals came out of nowhere. In a panic I pushed them out of the way but I was caught in the stampede. I had many broken bones and my eyes had been damaged so much that they were beyond healing. I prayed to the spirits asking for my sight back. I felt that without it I wouldn't be able to protect my siblings from harm. So, one finally answered me and gave me sight."

We reached the bridge that lead to the pond where Tui and La swam peacefully, "La was the spirit who answered me. Just as Tui healed the chiefs daughter, La healed me but in return I was to not only guard over this Spirit water but the Northern Water Tribe as a whole from danger. La didn't want to risk something similar happening to Tui again so I was assigned as a priestess. Only I can take someone into this sacred area now. And you may only cross this bridge to the pond after I have tested you. I will also be able to tell why and for what reason you came here for." I took a deep breath before nodding. I didn't think I would have to tell anyone why I needed to come here.

"Okay, do what you have to. what do you need me to do?" She placed her hands on my shoulders and took a deep breath.

"I just need you to stare into my eyes for a few seconds. It won't take too long." I did as I was told and looked into her eyes, the light brown swirled into darker shades of brown as the seconds ticked by. When she finally closed her eyes I allowed myself to look away, uncomfortable with staring at the priestess for too long. When she finally opened her eyes they were the warm light brown from earlier. "You're intentions are free of evil, although I am not surprised. I could tell you were a kind young lady. However I must ask, the second reason you are here…" I blushed and scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"I…I just thought it was a good idea. I don't know what to do yet though." She nodded understanding my confusion and lead me to the pond. I looked to Tui and La, respectfully I knelt down and prayed to them. Thanking them from all the protection they have provided. I looked in the water and sighed.

"Is it really okay for me to take some water?" Aurora nodded smiling down at the Koi fish.

"Of course Tui and La both agree to what you need them for. I hope the spirit water proves to work the way you want it too. I smiled looking at the sky.

"So you saw that I wish to bring the dragon's back? She nodded and smiled.

"With your healing powers exceeding that of regular water benders I believe with your new technique the female dragoness will be able to conceive." I smiled nodding.

"Zuko informed me awhile back that the Fire Sages noticed Ran's distress. When they looked into it, she should have been with a baby by now. I thought maybe there was something wrong internally that I could help with. But it would be beneficial to have some spirit water with me just in case."

Aurora grabbed two vials of water, one was much like the one I had before and another was larger and meant for Ran. Once filled she handed them to me and I put the one around my neck and the other in a bag I brought.

"Thank you La, Tui. Also thank you Aurora for watching over the spirit water and for taking me here." Aurora's bell like laughter filled the air.

"Oh Katara you don't need to be so formal. We are of the water tribe. To me you are my sister." I smiled and gave her a hug, feeling the warmth and comfort that I have never felt before.

I wonder if this was what it would've felt like to hug my mother.

A couple months passed by in the Northern water tribe and my year was almost up. I had merely three weeks and Chief Arnook still had yet to make his mind up. I walked up the stairs to the hall where he waited for me.

Walking into the familiar room I sat down in front of the council and Arnook. All looking very serious and quiet.

"Katara we have reached a decision." I nodded waiting to hear what they would say. "Logically since we are reuinting with your tribe it would be smart to keep you as the representative for both of the poles. However, even with you living here every so often you were not raised here and it would be unfair for you to make decisions at the council for us. Therefore we have chosen someone to go with you as your partner. He will put his input in as a member of the Northern Water tribe."

"Who have you chosen Chief Arnook?" He motioned for someone to walk in, when I looked to the right I noticed the man who had grown older but strikingly familiar.

"Hahn will accompany you to the Fire nation to represent the Northern Water Tribe. Do you agree with this decision?" I smiled nodding enthusiastically. I knew Hahn was an ass when we first met but over the past couple of months I learned that he changed for the better.

No longer the boy who was driven by power but a man working for the good of his people. He helped where ever he was needed and sat in on their military meetings. Hahn was also one of the few that continued to teach women combat and how to defend themselves. His sister was actually the strategist in the war council with the help of her brother. Hahn had filled out in the right places, but it still didn't make me squirm like a certain fire benders. I blushed at the thought and quickly smiled to Hahn who was walking over to me.

"Well Katara looks like we will be seeing a lot more of each other from here on out." I smiled and held a hand out.

"Seems like it. Now get packed and ready to go. We have little time to get to the Fire nation and I don't want to be late." He shook my hand and chuckled deeply.

"Enthusiastic to get back are we?" I shrugged and moved my weight to my right side.

"Just eager to see someone again after so long." He nudged me with his elbow smirking.

"Hmmm wouldn't happen to be a boy now would he?" I chuckled punching him square in the chest. The council erupted in laughter as I walked out the building.

"No, not a boy but a man. Come on Hahn hurry before I leave you!" Hahn gripped his chest watching me leave with a flabbergasted expression.

"You wouldn't dare!" I stopped at the stairs, ready to leave and head back to my friends.

"If I were you I wouldn't stick around to find out!"

Within a couple of hours we were ready to set off. We would need to stop off at a few more ports for oil and supplied but we would make it a few days before Zuko's birthday. Enough time for me to think about what to do when I got there.

Zuko and I had left on quite awkward terms, one that I wasn't sure could mean to me until explained by Aurora.

_"Katara, the other spirit water. I agree with its use but, why go so far?" I shrugged messing with my bracelet on my wrist._

_"I offered before but things came up. I know that there's a chance he wouldn't want it but I would like to offer it to him again. This time I know I can heal him." Aurora hummed happily beside me, readjusting the robes on her body._

_"Well, if I didn't say any better I would say it was out of love." I blushed, fumbling over my words for a comeback._

_"l…Love!? What makes you think such a ridiculous thing?" I huffed brushing the remaining knots out of my hair._

_"Katara you are as open as a book. If it isn't love that you are feeling then what is it?" I shrugged looking down and away from her calming and trustful brown eyes. "I…I don't know what it is…but, isn't it a bit soon to be love?" _

_Aurora shook her head smiling down at me, her hands pulling up my curls and arranging my hair in a similar fashion to hers for dinner. _

_"Love is an unusual type of thing. It will make you do things you have never done before and will give you so much more. The only way to truly tell is to let yourself feel rather than think. So Katara, when you think about him what do you feel?" I blushed thinking about the way he was, the very fiber of his being and personality. I pushed his pro's and con's out of my head and thought about what I felt, right down to the bottom of my heart._

_When I let my walls down I gasped, a tear sliding down my cheek._

_"I…I love him, oh La what should I do!" Aurora smoothed my back and chuckled._

_"Silly girl why are you crying? If you love someone it's a wonderful blessing."  
I shook my head wishing I never knew about my feelings for him. "But this changes everything, what if he…and I can't…and people…and-" Aurora placed two fingers against my cheek hushing my cries._

_"Katara, I think if you look a bit harder you always knew. I believe you should tell him. You question so much but nothing will be answered until you are true to yourself and tell him. Then you should figure the rest out from there." I nodded hugging the priestess closer to me._

_"Thank you Aurora."_

_"Your welcome Katara."_

The sea breeze blew gently against my skin as we headed to the Fire Nation for Zuko's birthday and the two year reunion since Ozai. I smiled resting my head in the palm of my hand against the side of the boat.

I would be true to myself.

I would let myself be in love.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading another chapter of this fic! I feel so happy that people are still reading this. I am worried that you all are finding it boring or that you are just waiting for it to pick up. So I will tell you it WILL pick up. Like next chapter ahahahah**

**Anyways thank you all for the support!~**

**Thank you Yingfa Dreamer for the follow!~  
I didnt receive any reviews last chapter so I guess I'll just end it here T.T**

**I really hope their are more reviews for this chapter! Remember your opinions mean a ton to me. Without them I feel like no one wants me to continue this story and I should just drop it and I would hate to do that.**

**So please review, follow, and favorite for me you guys!~  
Till next time**

**Ciao**

**Rae**


	16. 1 Year Later

**Oh, my dear god...you all hate me dont you...because I was totally supposed to update this Friday...or at least sunday...and it is now Monday night. I hope you all can forgive me! I tried to write I really did but I had SO much to do T.T so...if it makes you all happier to hear this...I wrote a lot.  
Like a lot a lot..so much that it covers 8 pages in Microsoft word...yeah thats a long chapter. So without making you guys wait even longer here's the chapter!**

* * *

**1 Year Later**

**Zuko's POV**

I paced back and forth in my office, the nerves getting the best of me. How could I face them when I felt like this? I ran a hand nervously through my hair.

"Zuzu would you calm down? I swear it's like you have no faith." My uncle nodded agreeing with Azula.

"Zula, look it's just. I mean, I'll be _18, _I don't know what else to tell them!"

"Zuko it's an age calm down!"

I glared angrily at her, "it's an age that apparently means I have to have a fiancé! Not only will this party be a reunion, a birthday, and a congratulations for Sokka becoming chief it's also a party in which I must find a suitable woman to become my fiancé!" I sat down roughly in my chair.

Never in my life did I think I would be rushed into marriage. Then again I was banished and no one had the simplest though to inform me of the importance of my age. The council told me a week ago that I had to at least present three woman that I believed would be potential wives. If I wanted I could choose two.

I didn't _want_ any other women.

My heart ached.

"Zuko calm down. The council does not have the power to dictate how your life will be played out. If you wish to wait then wait. Your father did not marry your mother until he was twenty. You have two years."

Azula rolled her eyes, "Uncle father had already known that she was to be his wife when they were eighteen. She however did not know that." I groaned. I was so excited for this and one thing just couldn't help but bring it down. I let my mind wander, listening to my family argue.

"If he doesn't want to marry he doesn't have to. It's a new age and he will chose how he wishes to live his life with whom he wishes."

"Yes but uncle the council already agreed to not bother him over Mai, and producing an heir if there was at least a fiancé by his 19th birthday. Which means he must start looking now! They were kind enough to let him chose!"

"Zuko is this true?" I nodded solemnly.

I sighed, "yes uncle…it's true. Although I wish to start a new age I do not wish for our traditions to be washed away with it. To show the people that I am still fire nation and truly wish to help regain the Fire Nation's honor then I must abide by…specific…traditions. Especially ones that concern the future leaders of the Fire Nation."

Uncle scratched his chin and hummed thoughtfully. Azula sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "You won't be alone Zuzu, I'll help find a suitable woman." I laughed.

"No offense Zula but you hardly EVER find a woman better than yourself." She smirked.

"Well there's one…"

I looked at her puzzled by her comment. I opened my mouth to question her further when a guard came to the door.

"Fire Lord Zuko! Your guest have arrived!" My heart hammered with nerves and joy. It had been a long and stressful year and I couldn't wait to be with my friends once again.

"Who has arrived, surely not all of them at the same time?" The guard looked at a letter.

"It seems the first to arrive is Chief Sokka and his wife Suki, the Avatar and Master Toph will arrive in a few more hours. There is still no word from Master Katara however…" I felt a piece of me break from the news. Katara had yet to contact anyone since she had left. I wanted to yell at her, see her and tell her how angry I was for not even a letter stating her health. It tore me inside out with anger.

"I see, please, make sure that everything is ready for their arrival. I will be down shortly to see them."

"Yes sir!"

I grabbed my robe and clasped it shut, Azula smiled and handed me my upper shoulder armor. I placed it on and straightened it out. Once I felt presentable, we headed out of the office ready to meet up with our friends.

**Katara's POV**

This could NOT be happening. I looked at the crew on the ship. They were absolutely wasted. I knew I was going to call it close arriving in the Fire nation. Not only had we set out early but a storm caught us, _and_ now we had a drunk crew that were too hung over to properly operate the ship. I groaned on the side of the ship thinking about my options.

If I was correct my brother should be just arriving in the Fire Nation, the trip was much shorter and we were about a good quarter of a distance left till we reached the shores. It was an easy voyage especially with so many water benders. I thought about just leaving the ship alone and arriving so not to be late.

"Katara~" a voice moaned behind me. I groaned again feeling that my second option of leaving alone was the best choice. I looked behind me to see Hahn stumbling over my way.

"What could you possibly want Hahn? You and your men have put us at a setback. I was _supposed_ to arrive _first!"_ He chuckled and leaned against the ship with me whistling in amusement.

"Well well well! _Someone_ is slightly overeager aren't we?" I blushed.

"It's been a year Hahn, I miss everyone…" he rolled his eyes.

"Sure Katara, you know you can't fool me. I know a girl in love." I chuckled dryly.

"Oh really?" He smiled looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, Yue always had a look in her eyes when she thought of Sokka. You have the same look when you think about him." I blushed and turned away, feeling overly conscious of the direction of the conversation.

"…."

"Though I don't know who it is your in love with I have a _pretty_ good guess as to who." I smacked his arm and headed over to the men who were huddled on the other side, sat down trying to heal themselves. I rolled my sleeves up and groaned. I couldn't just leave them there, and a headache was an easy cure. I needed to get to the Fire nation…pronto!

"Alright you pathetic asses, I'm in quite a rush, so if you guys don't want me to leave you behind I suggest you help heal each other of your ridiculous hangovers. I will heal you each individually, as I heal someone you tend to the next person and so forth. Then I expect everyone to put everything they've got into getting us there. The last thing I want is to arrive at dark so let's get moving."

I began working on one of the tribesmen and overheard a conversation between Hahn and the captain of the ship. "I thought I was the captain?"

"Yeah well now you know what happens when you anger Southern Water Tribe women, and a master water bender at that too." I smirked.

**Zuko's POV**

"Ah here they are!" Azula chirped, she grabbed the hem of her dress and raced forward. In the time apart she had become very close friends with Suki, she looked at her as an older sister. I chuckled, she was the only person close enough to being as proud and strong as her.

"Yo Fire Lord!" I rolled my eyes at my best friend. He walked over and threw a hand over my shoulder. "You miss us?" I chuckled shaking him off.

"Nah, it was nice and quiet." I reached into my pocket and grabbed the bag of fire flakes out. "But, I can't deny that it was almost too quiet." Sokka's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"YOU BROUGHT FIRE FLAKES? SUKI, SUKI LOOK!" Uncle and I chuckled loudly at Sokka's childish behavior. As he waved the fire flakes in his hand to his wife she rolled her eyes. Her and Azula joining us.

"Seriously Zuko I'm glad you remembered. Sokka wouldn't shut up about them the entire way here." I rolled my eyes.

"I figured as much." Sokka dug into his fire flakes immediately.

"So where is my lovely sister in law. I bet she's reveling in the fact she arrived first." I let my shoulders slump before smiling awkwardly.

"Well….there's a problem…" Sokka swallowed his food before talking. That was new.

"What. What's happened to her!" I held my hand up.

"Nothing hopefully! Calm down Sokka, I just haven't heard from her in awhile. I was actually hoping you would." Sokka groaned.

"Ugh I bet it's the Northern water tribe." I lifted an eyebrow.

"Your sister tribe?" He nodded.

"Katara informed me weeks ago that she had trouble getting them to decide on their representative. Knowing her she wouldn't leave until it's settled. Hopefully they didn't take too long and it's just a long voyage, I heard there was a slight storm yesterday and it could have put her back a few hours." I sighed.

"Ah, well the party doesn't start until tomorrow anyways. If she doesn't show by then we will send a search party." Sokka nodded.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she threw all lady like behavior and forced them to get here before nightfall." We chuckled.

"That sounds like her."

"Right?"

Uncle clasped his hands together smiling widely. "Well, since it will be awhile till the rest arrive how about some tea?" I patted him on the shoulder and smiled.

"Lead the way Uncle."

**Aang's POV**

"Toph seriously?!" She rolled around on Appa's saddle groaning.

"I can't help it Aang I don't feel well!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"I told you to sit up here with me but for some unknown reason you refused to." Ursa giggled next to me inside the saddle, her bags beside her and sitting regally with her hands in her lap.

"You two are such a joy to be around. I hope that the others you spoke about are just as enjoyable." I smiled.

"Don't worry Ursa you will like them. Katara especially." She rose an eyebrow that resembled Zuko…or that Zuko resembled.

"Katara…that is the master water bender correct?" I nodded smiling. Finally able to overcome the heartache. I glanced at Toph and sighed.

"Yeah she's great."

"If you're not on her bad side…or in the morning…or if-"

"OKAY TOPH!" Ursa chuckled.

"Why would she especially seem to be to my liking?" I smiled proudly.

"Because her and your son seem to have a friendship with each other." Ursa smirked.

"By friendship you mean to say that they like each other but are unaware?" I chuckled, Ursa was clever.

"Exactly, but something tells me they do know that the other feels that way. They refuse to speak about it further though. Then we were all separated." Toph groaned again but not in agony.

"You don't feel their hearts race in their chests. It's disgusting, they only have to glance each other's way it's like a freaking stampede of bull rhino's." Ursa and I chuckled.

"I see, then she is a potential daughter-in-law." I let go of Appa's reigns and patted his head.

"I'll be right back buddy." I walked onto the saddle and grabbed Toph's arm. "C'mon Toph you're sitting in the front with me." She blushed and shrugged my arm away.

"No,…I won't." She held her hand to her mouth.

"Toph it's obviously making you sick why are you being so stubborn." Ursa chuckled.

"Avatar I believe it is something slightly more than that." I looked at Toph again as she avoided my eyes.

"Toph c'mon, please…I hate seeing you like this. Just put away your pride in front of Ursa just this once." Ursa chuckled again as Toph groaned. Obviously I said something wrong. "what?"

"Nothing twinkle toes. Fine, I'll come sit up front." I led her gently to the front and placed her in my lap, her back resting against her chest as she relaxed comfortably.

"Feel better." She huffed and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Ursa, continue." She giggled once again and looked out to the clouds.

"It's fine, I'm quite excited to arrive now." I nodded and looked beyond the horizon the Fire nation coming into view.

"Me too, remember the plan. Zuko isn't to see you until tomorrow. Uncle will meet you at Ember Island. We should arrive in a few hours."

"Okay."  
**Katara's POV**

"Come on we're almost there!" I helped propel the boat with as much water bending as I could along with the boat's engines working ferociously. We were going four times the speed we were before and quickly making up lost time. My heart hummed in excitement for the arrival. Oh how I missed everyone. I not only missed my birthday but many of theirs. All but Zuko's and Aang's. I looked to my bracelet shining in the sun.

"Katara we should arrive in an hour. We should send the letter now to inform them." my heart leapt.

"Sound's good, go ahead and send the hawk." The tribesmen nodded and let the hawk fly from his arm.

"Alright c'mon everyone we can do this!" They all cheered, even Hahn who was helping the ones who had to stop from exhaustion.

**Zuko's POV**

"Wow seems like much has changed. I'm glad you're enjoying being chief Sokka. I'll be happy to visit when I have the chance." Sokka put an arm around Suki.

"We may need you sometime soon, someone's gotta watch our future kids." I shook my head.

"Sokka I'm pretty sure I'm the_ last_ person you would want with your kids." Suki giggled and waved her hand.

"Trust me Zuko you better get used to the idea quickly if you plan on having a relationship with Katara. She _loves_ kids." I choked on my tea and looked at them with wide eyes.

"Wh-what?!" Sokka burst out laughing.

"Oh my god dude did you see your eyes?! They literally came out of your head! I don't think that's ever happened before." I just looked at them with shock clearly written across my face. Uncle and Azula chuckled beside me.

"Oh please Zuzu you think no one knew?" I glared at her.

"I don-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence Zuko. I thought I taught you better than to lie in front of friends." I grumbled and threw my face into my hands, elbows resting on my knees.

"Wh…How did you know?" Suki was the next to laugh at my demise.

"Oh please Zuko, when you and Katara were saying goodbye a year ago it was hard NOT to notice. You both looked as if you would die without being with the other." I looked up barely peeking up from my hands.

"Wai-wait you think she likes me back?" Sokka groaned.

"I hate to say it but yeah I do. I like you and Aang and you both mean a lot to me, but you might be better off for Katara. It takes a lot to handle a girl like her." Azula scoffed.

"Please, if anything Katara is the only person who could _put_ Zuzu in his place. He's absolutely frightened of her."

"No I'm not!"

Suddenly a guard came in through the doors. "F-Fire Lord Zuko!"

I stood up expecting an urgent message, "what is it?!"

"M-Master Katara has arrived."

My heart stopped and I felt all the color rush from my face. "H-how in the world?" Sokka groaned.

"That's just like her, she never informs people about anything." Suki brushed off her attire and stood up with Sokka everyone heading to the door. Uncle looked back.

"Nephew what is wrong?" I stood in my place suddenly feeling like I was going to do something stupid. Azula smirked.

"See I told you! He's so afraid he can't move-" I finally just accepted my fate and let the anger flow.

"HOW DARE SHE! HOW CAN SHE NOT INFORM US AT ALL AND THEN JUST SHOW UP! DOESN'T SHE KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE?" I walked briskly with anger towards the port. I could hear everyone following closely behind me.

"Or not…" Azula whispered.

**Katara's POV**

I jumped down from the top of the ship onto the ramp to the dock. I could see the royal palanquin heading towards us. I couldn't stop my excitement. I was ready to just run to them and give them all the biggest hugs. I squealed with excitement.

"Whoa Katara calm down." I glared at Hahn, poking him in the chest.

"Do _not_ ruin this for me Hahn!" He chuckled grabbing boxes from the ship. The palanquins came to a stop and I saw everyone step out. I raced towards them eagerly, noticing Zuko walk towards me first. I laughed before being halted by his voice a mere few inches from him.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" I froze.

"Wh-what?" Zuko's golden eyes shone with anger and worry. My heart ached and I wanted to curse my fellow tribesmen for causing the whole thing. "sorry Zuko we ran into some…issues."

"Really Katara not even a letter? Do you understand how worried I was?" I blushed.

"I'm really REALLY sorry Zuko," I glared at Hahn who was coming up next to us, "Hahn thought it would be fun to get the _entire_ crew drunk off their asses." His eyes rose at my language, I shrugged casually.

"Hey now, I don't want to look bad in my first meeting with the fire lord." I rolled my hands at Hahn and sighed.

"Zuko, this is Hahn the chosen representative for the Northern Water Tribe, Hahn" I shot him a warning look," this is Fire Lord Zuko." They shook hands and Hahn smirked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Zuko smirked back and I felt myself back up in fear. "Same to you." Hahn made his way back to the bags and I looked to Zuko shyly. It had been a year and not much had changed from his appearance, he maybe grew a few more inches and let his hair grow out a bit more and then some more features fell into place. The aura around him though did change dramatically, he was manlier, emitting powerful waves of dominance that made my core burn, a very new feeling. I blushed and looked up at him.

"Please don't be mad at me…" I watched him fight his emotions before sighing. I watched until he looked down at me a smile tugging at his lips. I smiled and jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. "I missed you." His arms tightened around my waist resting his head on top of mine.

"I missed you too"

* * *

**Whoa okay that was a ton of writing...jk I just copied and pastied this. Ugh I'm so tired but I owe a chapter for my other Zutara so I'll make this post quickly and get started on that other one in case some of you also follow that story (Office Affair)**

**Was sad to see that no one reviewed last chapter..I know I had some fillers but I hope this makes you all a bit more interested. Please tell me if my story gets boring or if your losing interest. I would hate to keep writing this if NO ONE liked it anymore. T.T**

**So please you guys review and let me know that you're all still with me before I decide this story isn't worth the trouble.**

**Sorry for such the late update. It wont happen again I promise! Zutara will really REALLy get started now *mischievous grin*, also you will all see why I rated this M...it's coming, really soon eheheheh**

**Ciao~!  
Rae**


	17. Reunion

**Hey everyone!~ So I kept my promise and uploaded a chapter on Friday! It's a little late here and I'm currently writing the other chapter for Office Affair (OA) but I thought I would upload this real quick! Thought this was a long chapter but it turnes out to be a lot smaller than the other ones so i dont know what happened but enjoy!~  
**

* * *

**Reunion **

**Zuko's POV**

I let go of Katara and sighed. Never would she stop causing trouble in her wake. In her early years she was the mother of all of us, always caring and making the right decisions, now…well it seemed like she was finally letting the childish side of her take the reins. I looked down to her blue eyes and sighed.

"One day you're really going to kill me Katara." She chuckled into her hand.

"Oh please, it's not my fault you always jump into my business." I rolled my eyes as the others came up behind us.

"Katara!" Her head whipped around to see her brother approaching with Suki, smiles on their faces. They embraced and chuckled, then Suki gave her a hug next.

"It's good to see you Katara."

"Yeah you too Suki, Sokka I want to hear everything about being chief!" He puffed his chest out and pushed back some of his hair.

"It's pretty cool, I mean I was practically made for it. I'll tell you when we get you inside." She rolled her eyes and noticed Azula walking towards us.

"Hey Azula!" My sister blushed, she hadn't spoken with Katara, hell neither of us had this past year. Things were still quite awkward for her and it was apparent on her face. I grinned knowing it wouldn't last for much longer.

"H-hey Katara." Katara pulled her into a hug before pulling her away at arm's length.

"You look really well! How have you been doing?" I smiled, placing a hand on my sisters back.

"Better, much much better." Azula smiled enthusiastically.

"I actually feel a lot better Katara. Not having my bending really helps. I've taken up martial arts though, just to keep fit." Katara smiled warmly.

"I'm so glad," she looked behind her to see Hahn waving off the Northern Water tribes men, "hey everyone's saying goodbye. I'll be back." We all nodded and watched her retreating form towards the ship.

I noticed Hahn put an arm around her shoulder in which she smacked away playfully. My inner fire growled with jealousy. I knew it was possible that she could have met another guy during this year, but that didn't stop me from not liking it. Azula noticed the increase in temperature and put a hand calmingly on my shoulder. I sighed and looked to her. "Thanks."

Azula grinned and watched, "I wouldn't worry about him too much brother." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really…why is that?" She grinned deviously.

"Hmm, well I would like a shot at him first. I don't think he will have time for Katara when he's worried about me." Sokka, Suki, and I looked at her like she had gone mad.

"Azula do you-" she huffed dropping her hand.

"Of course not, I hardly even know him. Or his name for that matter. Doesn't mean he doesn't catch my interests." Sokka looked between Azula and Hahn multiple times before Suki pulled at his ear to stop.

"W-wait…that's…that's _Hahn!_ Azula he's like 18, you're…you're 15!" Suki rolled her eyes and hit him across the head.

"Sokka Zuko will be 18 and Katara's 16 but you're okay with that! What's the deal with another year age difference?" He tried retaliating but couldn't and ultimately sighed.

"It's just…it's _Hahn!_" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care as long as he treats you well. If he hurts you then I'll kill him." Azula chuckled.

"Pretty dark coming from you _Fire Lord_." I shrugged watching the two walk back to us.

"You've been hurt before Azula, and it broke our family. I won't watch it happen again, not when we've finally mended our relationship." Zula blushed and punched me roughly in the gut. I coughed from the force but smiled.

"Whatever." Suki squealed and hugged Sokka's arm.

**Katara's POV**

All of us headed back to the palace within a short thirty minutes. I sat in the palanquin with Sokka and Suki, catching up on our tribe.

"Ugh Katara I wish you were there, I killed the _largest_ polar bear, OH and I caught a ton of Giant Crabs for the tribe, Oh! And-" Suki put a hand over his mouth sighing.

"Sokka, she gets it. Why don't you tell her about the actual ritual?" His eyes lightened up and I laughed, I felt better than I had all year.

"Oh right! Okay so I had to leave the tribe for 3 days, in those three days I had to go through three steps. Sounds easy but it really wasn't. So the first day I had to meditate, and I swear my butt was frozen off but I managed it. Don't worry my butt is still intact. The second day I had to scope out the landscape and hunt as well as fish. This literally took all day, im talking about early before the sun to the sun setting. Then I had to take all that back to the tribe and face my last day. On that day I was informed by father that I had to prove that I was ready to help our people, it doesn't sound hard but I literally went to every person, got to know them if I haven't met them, helped with something around their houses, and then I had to report it all back to dad at the end of the day. I was beyond exhausted." I clasped my hands together.

"Sokka that's amazing! I can't believe you did all of that!" I stopped to think. "Wait, father didn't mention anything like that when he became chief." Sokka shrugged.

"He wanted me to be the first. Usually it's a lot of combat and strategy but since we fought Ozai that wasn't really an issue. I more than proved myself capable. Plus I'm best friends with the Fire Lord himself." I nodded understandingly.

"Sound's like dad. I'm glad our people have you now to lead them. Even if you are a klutz." Suki chuckled, linking their hands together while Sokka whined.

"So what about you Katara? You were gone for a whole year." I shrugged smiling.

"Well it's a lot actually, I was sort of hoping to tell everyone all at once so I don't have to repeat it. Let's just say I honed in on my skills and picked up a present for Zuko on the way." Suki smiled.

"I'm sure there's only one thing he wants' for his birthday." I rose my eyebrows.

"Oh, what's that?" Sokka groaned and smacked his head, causing confusion to tumble inside me even more.

"Don't worry about it Katara, so what did you get him?" I smiled.

"One is in this bag…and another, that's something I have to speak with him about." Suki blushed.

"Oh Katara! I didn't know you were so forward!" I looked at her like she had gone insane. What was she thinking?

"Ew I do not want to hear you and Zuko doing anything. Please Katara spare me." I cocked my head to the side.

"What on earth are you talking about? I'm not following." Suki blushed and gasped.

"Oh, Sokka she doesn't know we know." Sokka looked to his wife and smacked his head.

"Oh right." I wanted to smack them both for continuing this conversation when I was so clearly confused by it.

"Suki I do-" she grabbed my hands smiling.

"We know you're in love with Zuko." I didn't have to think to know my mouth had popped open in shock, in fact it was so fast the sound carried. I felt the heat rise up my body to my face.

"Wh-what?!" I fumbled over a coherent sentence, how did they know? I hadn't told anyone…only Hahn knew I was in love with someone. But he didn't know who so how…

"Please Katara don't make me point out the obvious." I felt my heart race and fear creep into my body.

"Is it really that obvious?! Do- DOES HE KNOW? Oh my La, what am I going to do!" Suki and Sokka laughed before patting my knee.

"He doesn't know Katara, only everyone else."

"EVERYONE ELSE! Sokka how is that good! He's going to find out! I didn't know until yesterday that it was love. I'm not ready to confess that! Wh- what if…what if-" Suki shook me.

"Katara calm down. We try not to make it obvious, we'll let you guys go at your own pace. I mean you were planning on telling him tomorrow right? That's what your present is?" I looked between the two wide eyed.

"NO! I..it's something else. I can't talk about it without talking to Zuko first, but it isn't anything like _that!" _Suki whined.

"You two would be so cute though!" Sokka gagged and I sat paranoid on the rest of the ride. Hoping that I could face him without making it obvious. I blushed harder thinking about it. The palanquin stopped and we hopped out. My heart still hammering in my chest.

"Whoa Sugar Queen I finally feel you after so long and you're already freaking out." My head whipped around and I saw a much more mature Toph and Aang by her side. My heart clenched, forgetting the fear of Zuko and now replaced with fear from Aang. I watched him walk towards me. His arms enveloped around me as he picked me up, now much taller than me.

"Hey Katara! I've missed you!" I looked to him as he smiled, it was a sincere smile and I knew we were fine. I grinned and hugged him back.

"You too Aang. Look how tall you are!" Toph chuckled.

"Twinkle toes here literally grew another 4 inches or more this year. I blame the approaching puberty. I mean he will be 14 soon." The group chuckled, finally reunited after another year, two years since Ozai. I smiled, it was good to be back.

* * *

**Ahhhh good all done~! So what do you all think so far? Like it? Hate it? Is it finally speeding up enough for you all? I promised Zutara around the 20th chapter wellll SURPRISE,**

**its actually appearing in the next chapter...**

**Want another surprise? of course you do!**

Ill be uploading the next chapter in a few minutes! Whoa im generous tonight :D~

**Response to my lovely reviewer (s) [ where you all go? *cries*]**

**Fan Girlling- I knowwww and so much more fluff in this chapter! Is it too much fluff? or is it just enough? I mean I'll be getting to smut soon but I wanted to build on their relationship, no one has told me if it's good or bad yet so im really curious T.T**

**_Please review you guys! Tell me how I'm doing so far T.T_**

**Ciao**

**Rae**


	18. Birthday Confessions

**Hello hello!~ Im baaackkkk~ Whao two chapters in one night?! WTF! So in this chapter there will be some fluff, the usual, some things OH and more things...what you dont know what these "things" are?**

**Guess you will just have to read the chapter to find out!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Birthday**

**Zuko's POV**

"Please councilmen understand that I'm just not ready to be involved with anyone at this time." The council glared at me.

"Fire Lord Zuko you are now 18 and of marrying age. You need to at least find potential fire noblewomen to become future Fire Lady." My heart stopped.

"Wait, you didn't say she had to be of Fire nation." The council grumbled before one finally spoke up.

"She doesn't, it is up to you we will give you that much to decide who will stand by your side on the throne. However it is…recommended, that you seek out a woman from the fire nation." I suddenly felt the intense stares from around the table. None of them wanted another nation's lady to become my queen. My thoughts drifted to Katara…

_Wait, what are you thinking! You found out a year ago you were in love with her, but you're not dating! I can't just jump to marriage!_

"Fire Lord Zuko…is there someone you are interested in that is not fire nation?" I looked to the side.

"Perhaps but I believe that is my personal business is it not?" The council remained quiet.

"I believe the people would like a kind Fire Lady, who is both strong and intelligent. If she appears better than the other fire nation women you have thought about then the people will take well to her." I sighed understanding.

"I see, well I will start looking tonight for three candidates councilmen. I will see you in the morning with my decision." The council nodded before departing. Not even minutes after they left Azula was by my side.

"You know, there are two women who I think would be good to take as a candidate from the fire nation. They are dedicated woman and of high status, I read their profiles last night. They would look good in front of the public, but they will be easily covered behind Katara's shadow." I groaned.

"Zula I haven't even told her I liked her!" She sighed.

"Well you need to. Tonight. Because if she isn't one of the candidates you present to the council tomorrow then she never will be." I suddenly wished I wasn't Fire Lord but ultimately accepted my fate.

Tonight I would have to confess to Katara, whether she accepted me or not. It was now or never.

**An hour before the party**

**Katara's POV**

I combed my hair so it laid in soft waves and braided the sides to the back, creating a very fire nation styles hairstyle. I looked to the bed and noticed the piece of red fabric upon it and blushed. I had bought it in the market with Suki earlier today. It was elegant yet not formal. The red dress was a strapless sweetheart cut that had a band in the middle with blue and white crystals, then continued down to about my knees. There was a petty coat underneath to give it more volume and bounce when I walked. I had red and black flats to go with it, making the attire complete. I sighed, I needed to speak with Zuko tonight. Before the party preferably but I knew he was busy.

I put my dress on and reached for the door, opening it only to find Zuko shocked and a hand midair. "Zuko?"

"Ka-hey…" I watched him put his hand down and watch me. His face tense with attempted composure.

"Did you need something?" He stuffed his hands in his pocket. Today was his birthday and no need for his usually fire lord attire, instead he wore black silk pants with gold lining, and a Deep red colored shirt that clung to his skin. He then wore a classic black robe over it, the design of a dragon in red and gold seemed to coil from the back to the front on the left side. His hair was down but still had his top not in place and the crown in. I soaked in his presence and felt the growing need in the pit of my stomach that I had yet to describe.

"Actually I wanted to speak with you. Preferably before the party…" I felt my heart jump and accelerate inside my chest. I looked around before smiling.

"Funny I needed to speak with you too, you're more than welcome to come inside" I opened the door allowing him to walk in, his sent of cinnamon and coal coming from his skin. It was intoxicating.

"What did you need to speak about?" I closed the door and smiled.

"Actually you're presents." His eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Presents? As in more than one…Katara." I chuckled sitting beside him on my bed.

"Yes more than one, one for your birthday and the other in return for the bracelet." His eyes traveled to the jewelry that still adorned my wrist.

"You didn't have to Katara, I told you it was fine." I shook my head.

"This means so much more to me than you can imagine." He smiled giving him a youthful appearance. "So about the first present…it's more of a question."

"Okaaayyy, what is it." I reached up to cup his scarred cheek in my hand smoothing over the rough skin with my thumb. He flinched at my touch, and then relaxed into my hand.

"I know you hate this…" I started seriously, "the memories it brings up, and how people look at it. But, it's also what makes you you. It shows your strength, your kindness, and your honor." His eyes bore into mine. "The hardships you faced, and the judgment you dealt with." I smiled.

"Katara…" his voice was nearly a whisper.

"My offer still stands Zuko, back in Ba Sing Se…I offered. Though now, I know I can completely heal it, all scars I can heal. I just wanted to know if maybe you still wanted me to." Zuko looked off to the side, his face scrunched from thinking. I pulled his face back to mine and rested my forehead against his.

"Zuko, with or without the scar, your still you. It doesn't matter what people think, only you. If you want it healed then I'll heal it, if you don't I'll understand." His breathing calmed, arms wrapping around my waist an pulling me towards him. His head laid against my shoulder into my neck. Chuckling I held him back, my arms wrapping around his frame.

"Katara, I..I appreciate the thought. Can I think about it?" I chuckled.

"Of course, it's not like you have to do it now. I'll always be here, and this time I'm saving some water for you." Zuko chuckled and moved back to look at me. I blushed.

"Sometimes I wonder how you know me so well…" I chuckled.

"Please we might be opposites but we share some similarities. I understand you Zuko, just like you understand me." His bright golden eyes shifted color. Warming from the bright to a warm and molten gold.

"That's slightly frightening." I swatted his arm smirking.

"You know how to ruin a mood." He looked away and down. He took a deep breath.

"I didn't mean to, I mean it's hard not to be so comfortable around you." I ran a hand through my hair and smiled. I knew it, I couldn't tell myself any differently, I loved him and all his flaws. I felt much happier and stood up.

"Well Fire Lord Zuko I believe we have a birthday party to go to." I turned towards the door when a warm hand caught mine.

"Wait Katara. I…I have to tell you something." I stopped and looked to him. He looked so scared it worried me.

"Zuko? What's wrong?" He took another deep breath before straightening himself, he faced me with a calm expression then smiled.

"I've been wanting to say this for awhile bu-"

The door flew open and Azula came in, her dress a dark maroon that matched mine in length, Suki next to her in a bright green and blue colored dress toughing the floor. "Hey- oh..are we interrupting something?" Suki asked. Azula looked to Zuko before gasping.

"Oh shoot, sorry Zuzu, uhm Katara meet up with us when you're done okay?" Azula said. Suki looked confused until Zuko coughed, I looked behind me to see him blushing. Well that was adorable.

"oh… OH! …yeah sorry Zuko, bye Katara!" The door closed and I shook my head.

"Well that was weird. Why were they apologizing to you?" I turned to look at Zuko who had a hand covering his face. The blush still prominent against his slightly tanned skin.

"Uh, well.." I chuckled.

"What?" I pulled his hand away from his face, wanting to soak in his embarrassment. It was so unlike him but so very _him _at the same time. It was strange.

"Ka-" he took a deep breath again "I uhm, sorry about what I was saying before was that I've been wanting to tell you tha-"

"The door opened once again and this time it was Sokka and Aang, "Katara are you ready?!" Sokka beamed. I groaned, was there no privacy? The door was meant for knocking!

"What!?" I growled. Aang blushed and tried pushing Sokka out of the way. "Sokka come on we can talk to them later." I wanted to thank Aang when they finally left. Zuko and I sighed before laughing.

"There really is no privacy here." He shook his head chuckling.

"Tell me about it." I noticed a strand falling out of his top knot and reached for it. He grinned handsomely and I blushed feeling his mint breath on my skin.

"What did you need to tell me Zuko?" He cupped my cheek chuckling.

"I've wanted to tell you for the longest time, Katara I-"

"WOO SPARKY! LETS GO BIRTHDAY BOY!" The door opened again to see Toph at the door. I groaned and refused to look back, knowing full well from her voice it was her.

"NO TOPH STOP!" I head the others yell. Why were they outside the room? I noticed Zuko's anger and chuckled.

"What? Why what's taking them so long? Sparky hurry up!" I heard Aang trying to talk to her and the twitch in Zuko's eye. I chuckled.

"It's okay Zuko you can tell me later when-"

"Damnit Katara I'm in love with you!"

* * *

**And it begins!~ Confessionnnnssssss what do you think will happen? Will Katara also admit to loving Zuko? Hmm HMMM!? Guess you will have to wait for the next chapter!~**

I would really REALLY love it if you guys could review and tell me how I'm doing, I swear I freak out if no one reviews T.T I get lonely and feel stupid for continuously posting chapter after chapter if no one likes it...

**its a really depressing thought really.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

_Please review! Tell me how I'm doing!_

**Ciao**

**Rae**


	19. I love you

**Whoa whats this...a chapter...on Wednesday? Of course because I was an idiot and did it AGAIN...Please forgive me you guys Im struggling to finish my cosplay and do stuff. I'm almost done I just gotta finish some stuff and then these will be better I promise. Heres a long chapter!**

* * *

**I love you**

**Zuko's POV**

_"Damnit Katara I'm in love with you!"_

Everyone shut up quickly. The silence was deadly and only the sound of my own heart was thumping wildly in my chest. I wanted to groan and smack myself, I totally messed that up. Blew it completely out of the park and just won the Fire Nations dumbest person award. Katara stared at me with those baby blue eyes of her, the mocha lips parted as a small gasp left them. I clenched my fists, knowing full well she was about to shoot me down. I could tell…the silence continued and that was all I needed as an answer. I shut my eyes not wanting to see the disgust form when my statement finally set in.

"Can you guys leave us. Now." I blinked, not once but twice. She had now focused on me, her eyes steady and her features expressionless. I glanced to the group who had now guilty faces and mouthed sorry, exiting the room swiftly.

I took a deep breath and looked down at her shyly, my secret was out in the open and the room felt extremely awkward. I wanted nothing more than to run from her rejection. I watched her watch me, and it scared the living crap out of me. "Ka.."

She reached up covering my mouth with her small hands, I looked at her as a small smile ghosted across her face. "When I let go….can you start over….the way you meant to…"

I had no idea what she was talking about. Did she honestly think that allowing me to confess again would make me feel better? Was she doing this to at least let me walk away with some dignity for confessing again the right way? I wanted to be angry at her, to just say forget it and leave before I humiliated myself more than I already had. She smiled a bit more brightly moving her hand away slowly and letting me speak. I knew she was going to reject me.

"Katara…just let me go-" I looked to the side feeling my heart fall to my stomach. It was the worst feeling ever. The hurt, rejection. Of course she didn't love me back. Who would? My father was a monster, I have this horrible scar…my own mother left me and I thought she could? That is was possible. I shook my head turning to walk away.

"Please…Zuko…please" She grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I didn't want to look in her eyes…to see the guilt when she told me no. "Zuko…tell me." I took a deep breath. Why not hm? Fuck it she already knew. I turned to face her again but didn't look in her eyes instead I focused on something past her. Enough for her to think I was looking at her, but I wasn't.

"…I wanted to tell you…Damnit, Katara please don't make me do this." She put a hand on my face and forced me to look at her, her expression said it all.

Tears formed in her eyes, eyebrows scrunched up in anger, but her lip quivered slightly as if she was going to burst. I knew…but I didn't want to believe it. That I might actually have a chance at this. "Damnit Zuko tell me!" At any other argument I would have laughed at the bossy command but I knew I wasn't supposed to.

"Fine! Katara I've wanted to tell you for a long time, almost a year to be exact that I'm in love with you okay? I've probably loved you longer but I only just realized it. I can't continue to lie to myself anymore and I had to tell you. I love our relationship, I love your eyes and your temper. I love how you get angry at me and challenge me. I love that you're not afraid to voice your opinions and that you're so very similar to me. Damnit Katara I'm in love with you! I said it are you happy now?" I huffed angrily finally letting it all out. She wanted me to tell her fine, there it was. I waited for her to laugh, to say something. When I finally turned to look at her again she was wrapping her arms around my neck.

Her lips against mine.

Of course my initial reaction was shock and confusion, but I wasn't an idiot. I wasn't going to just let this just go. She broke it much too soon and I captured hers once again. My arms wrapping around her waist and pressing our bodies closer together. I wanted more..so much more but I didn't dare test the boundaries. We parted once more, foreheads leaning against each other. I could feel her pant and smell her scent of arctic and something sweet. I opened my eyes, not knowing that I had closed them before and saw her face graced with a smile. A smile…

"Oh thank Tui and La…" she whispered, her eyes opened and met mine, half lidded and cloudy.

"Katara…" I couldn't even think of what I wanted to ask.

"Me too..Zuko I love you too."

"Wha.."

She began to laugh pulling me closer and cupping my face. "I love you I love you!"

It took awhile for the words to register in my head. Her…love me? What a joke… there was no way…

I could feel my own smile tug on the corners of my lips. Her eyes shone with such happiness it was hard not to agree and be happy with her. She was crying, little rivulets of tears falling down her sun kissed skin. I moved a hand up to brush them away. She continued to laugh and pull me close to her, to bask in her happiness. A small laugh escaped my lips letting it all seek in. "You love me."

"Yes! Yes, yes I do!" She brought my lips to hers again and added more passion, her hands leaving my cheeks and rewound themselves into my hair tugging, demanding…I chuckled. She was bossy, irritating, and completely crazy but Agni help me I was in love with her.

I let it consume me, to drive my actions. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I pulled apart kissing different parts of her face, her nose, cheeks, temple, and back to her mouth. When we parted again we were both laughing and holding onto each other. I picked her up, maneuvering her legs around my waist and twisted us around. I felt so light…finally peaceful, like I could take on the world.

"You just made me the happiest man in the world." She continued to chuckle and hold onto me shaking her head.

"You made me the happiest girl, I thought I was dreaming when you blurted it out." I chuckled placing her gently back on the floor. She rested her hands delicately on my chest, a blush adorning her face and bringing out the happy blue in her eyes. I wanted to go announce it to everyone, to brag and let the whole nation..no the world know that I managed to capture her heart.

There wasn't much to be said, our faces said it all. I just wanted to stay in this happy atmosphere forever. I leaned back down kissing her lightly before wrapping a hand around her waist, the other cupping the back of her head. She leaned back barely saying my name above a whisper. I smiled kissing her again, this time with more force and passion. I licked the bottom of her lip, nipping and sucking. I wanted to touch her more. To feel the proof that she was there, that this was real.

"Ew guys come on!" Neither of us moved too absorbed in each other presence. I growled feeling Katara chuckle against me. She moved away much to my displeasure.

"Zuko you have a party." She patted my arm.

"Fuck the party…" Sokka groaned.

"Come on! I'm so incredibly happy for you both but we are already late! People are waiting!" I glanced at our friends by her door and wished death upon them all for not only ruining the whole confession but for now ruining our moment. Katara laughed full out dropping her hands from my chest and linked one hand in mine. I gripped her small hand and pulled her close again. "Can we cancel it?" She shook her head, eyes dancing and showing nothing but love.

"No, come on your 18 today Zuko…we need to go celebrate." I groaned and dropped my head to her shoulder, whispering into her ears so only she could hear me.

"I'd rather celebrate right here. With no one else but you." She pulled back and kissed my cheek tugging me towards the door. Her eyes now shone with playfulness. The happy smile of hers turned into a devious smirk. She walked towards the door with her back to it..looking straight at me.

"Later…" if everyone wasn't now within a foot of us I would have grabbed her right there and locked the door until I finished ravishing her. I groaned and let her tug me towards the court our friends right there with us.

Sokka punched me in the arm congratulating me for finally telling her. Then threatening to kill me if I ever hurt her. Suki punched him in the back of the head and I winced, knowing that it hurt.

"AUGH! Suki what the-!" She glared at him linking her arms with his and pulling out in front of us.

"Don't you dare ruin their moment." I chuckled smoothing my thumb along Katara's hand, the one I refused to let go. I would have to remember to thank Suki for that save.

"This is too weird Sparky won't stop smiling." Katara laughed and it made me smile that much more. Aang and Toph chuckled and shook their heads. Azula was walking on my left smiling happily.

"Im happy for you Zuzu, even if we all sort of messed it up." I shook my head.

"Nah it worked out in the end, thanks Azula." She smirked and fluffed out her dress. We reached the doors to the party and all stopped.

"Okay Zuzu, you have to walk through last, this is your party after all. If you want we can have Katara walk out right before you and you guys can meet at the bottom." Katara looked up to me for verification.

"Is that okay to do?" I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter they are going to find out sooner or later that you're now my girlfriend." She blushed brightly tucking a strand behind her ear again. It was a cute nervous gesture.

"Oh right…" Suki and Sokka walked through first, making it known that we were all here. I could hear everyone in the main hall.

"I really don't want to do this now…" Katara held my hand again comfortingly.

"You can do it, please you gave a speech in front of majority of the nation. How is this worse?" I groaned.

"Because I completely forgot it's also a match making party….im sorry I was supposed to tell you." She grinned.

"Maybe we should walk in together then." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Wh-Katara no. Trust me you don't have to do that." She rolled her eyes and whispered to Aang and Toph, who in return gave her a thumbs up. She quickly came back to my side putting her hand in the crease between my arms. "Katara what did you just do."

"You'll see, just don't be surprised." I groaned and held my hand to my face.

"After what's just happened I don't think anything can surprise me." She chuckled watching Aang and Toph go through the doors when the announcer called their names.

"Good, because everyone one else is going to be surprised. We have to remain calm." I dropped my hand and felt panic enter my stomach.

"Katara…what did you tell them to do?!" She giggled.

"Shhh, it will be fine. Come on stand straight, we are next." My eyes bugged out of my eyes.

"US!?" She gripped my arm harshly as the doors opened. I took a deep breath.

"Finally the star of tonight's celebration. My nephew, Fire Lord Zuko! Accompanied by his girlfriend, master water bender, daughter of Chief Hakoda, Katara." Katara pulled me through the doors. I wanted to fall off the face of the earth. She had to be kidding me! We just confessed and we didn't know how anyone would react to news like that! I thought about the sages and how angry they must be.

"WOO! FINALLY!" I looked down to the bottom of the stairwell to see all of our friends and Katara's family. Kanna and Pakku were smirking while Chief Hakoda looked like he was ready to kill me. The rest of the Fire Nation nobles cheered. That was a first.

"Well that went better than I expected." I looked down to the girl on my arm, he face prideful and happy.

"Honestly you scare the crap out of me sometimes." She looked up and grinned at me.

"I knew that you would try and protect me from their stares but if we are going to do this, we need to make it clear immediately." I shook my head but smiled nonetheless. My beautiful, fearless, bossy water bender.

"I love you." We reached the end of the stairs where people were beginning to crowd us. She held my hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I love you too." Iroh ran up to us and hugged us both.

"Oh I'm so glad you two were able to work it out. Zuko here was freaking out the past year while you were gone fighting his feelings for you." I blushed bright red.

"UNCLE!" Katara just chuckled and kissed Iroh on his cheek.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll keep him in check." I rolled my eyes.

"Please if anything I'll have to watch over you and your sudden reckless streak." She stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Katara was that how you wanted it!?" Aang air bended himself over a smiled gracing his face.

"It was perfect thank you!" Toph and Aang hi fived, then joined Suki and Sokka by the food bar. I chuckled, this was actually really nice. Until a hand gripped my shoulder harshly. I turned to see Chief Hakoda behind me.

"Care to speak with me for a moment Fire Lord Zuko?" I sighed squeezing Katara's hand and letting go.

"Of course Chief Hakoda, I'll be back Katara you should go join everyone where the food is." She huffed and glared at her father.

"Don't ruin this for me dad." He huffed and began walking, and then I was fearful.

We walked to a secluded area, quiet enough for it to be just us…but not too much to look suspicious.

"Well…" I squared my shoulders and prepared myself.

"Chief Hakoda before you say anything I want to say my half. I'm in love with your daughter. Not because I would gain anything from being with her, but because she's the only person who could bring out the good in me. I promise I'll take care of her." I watched him look at me with a stern face. The silence killing me and only hoping that I did it right.

Suddenly he burst out laughing and slammed a hand on my back harshly. "OH calm down Fire Lord. I was just teasing." I coughed as the wind got knocked out of me.

"Wh…what?"

"Please Katara is a strong girl, she doesn't need me to intimidate her lovers, she does that well enough herself. If anything I came to warn you. She's just like her mother Kya, and Im doing a favor by warning you not to piss her off." I chuckled.

"I've seen that before, I don't plan on going back to that…it was pretty terrifying." We chuckled and talked about Katara and Kya's tempers. "Oh no Katara literally could kill me, with her blood bending and all." Hakoda wiped a tear from his eyes and breathed out heavily.

"Oh I'm sure Kya would love you Zuko, you're always welcome in the Southern Water Tribe." I smirked.

"Thanks, that means a lot." He shoved me back to fall against Katara's petite frame. I blushed when her arms wrapped around mine.

"Are you okay?" I smiled.

"Perfect, what's wrong?" She shook her head.

"I just wanted to make sure my dad wasn't being stupid, but I saw you two laughing so I'm guessing all's good?" I nodded and watched her smile brighter. Kanna and Pakku were soon to join us, Kanna punching Hakoda in the arm.

"Don't you scare the poor boy off! Ahhh young love, I hope to see some grandkids soon!" Katara and I both blushed and Hakoda began coughing in embarrassment.

"MOM!"

"GRAN GRAN!"

"What?" She looked at us all innocently. "I won't be alive for much longer so hurry it up!" I heard my uncle laughing behind us.

"I have to agree with Mrs. Kanna here, you shouldn't wait too long. I'm sure they will be adorable." Katara hid her face in my back as I groaned.

"Uncle really! Can we not do this right now?" Pakku started laughing and put a hand comfortingly on my shoulder.

"You better get used to it quick Zuko. Anyways Happy birthday." I smiled.

"Thank you Master Pakku." He smiled.

"Happy birthday Zuko!" Hakoda and Kanna said, I smiled truly feeling like this was the happiest day of my life. Everyone heard their cheer and soon the whole room was cheering.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FIRE LORD ZUKO!" A few women screamed enthusiastically and the men whooped in unison. I watched Sokka fist pump into the air with a chicken leg in his hand. I chuckled. Aang and Toph earth bended and caught everyone's attention dragging my chair into the center. I blushed. Oh hell no.

"Come on Zuko you have presents!" I blushed at Katara who was pulling me towards the center of the room.

"What! No, Katara there is no way in hell im sitting in front of everyone." She rolled her eyes and pushed me into the chair. People began filling around.

"Oh please you have to! It's not much and they would really appreciate it if you opened it." I groaned and leaned back. Smirking I looked at her.

"Fine, I want you to sit up here with me then." She blushed and shook her head. My uncle had already moved a chair next to me for the Fire Lady and made Katara sit, her face red in embarrassment. "It isn't fun is it?" She glared at me.

"Oh shut up!" Everyone chuckled and began handing presents towards me. Aang held out his hands before I could grab the first one offered.

"Wait! I have to give him mine first." Everyone began to murmur and I glanced at Katara, she just smiled at me obviously knowing what it was.

Everyone quieted down as he nodded to Iroh who had disappeared into the crowd towards the back. I looked at Aang feeling incredibly confused. Azula came to my other side.

"What is it?" I shrugged, obviously it was something only Toph, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Katara, and my uncle knew about.

"I have no clue." They all stepped in front of me and smiled, my uncle still in the back.

"Zuko, I was absolutely horrible a year ago. We got into a pretty bad argument but you forgave my actions. I still wasn't fine though. I knew I had to do something else…" I held my hand up.

"Aang it's fin-"

"No, no it's not." He smiled and nudged Toph who was next to him. "But we hope this is enough compensation. Technically this is mine, Toph's and Uncle Iroh's present to you." He looked up at us and then to Azula. "This is also for you." Azula and I looked at each other completely confused.

"Don't worry Princess, Sparky you guys will love it."

A few murmurs where heard in the back, I heard one guest gasp as people cleared a way towards us straight down the middle. "It can't be her." Azula and I stood up obviously hearing the same person talk. The group stepped to the side and gave us a clear view of our uncle with a woman on his arm. She looked up at us, her gold eyes shining, black hair in the traditional fire nation styled bun, and clad in her royal fire royalty attire. I took a shaky step forward. Azula gripping my arm.

I could hardly believe my eyes…after 8 long years….two years of searching…

"Mother?"

* * *

**Whew!~ That's a lot to write in one chapter but I hope you are all pleased! **

**Things will start falling into place and enemies will arise. Trust me this is only the begging. So much more is about to happen.**

**Next chapter will be this Friday hopefully if I can get all my crap done and write! I am so sorry for the late chapter!  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed it!  
**

**My lovely reviewers!~  
**

**The ultimateshipper: Oh an embarrased Zuko is my favorite! I think no matter how much older and bad assed he gets he will always be the sweet guy deep down inside!~ I hope I'll be able to portray him that way successfully!**

**LULU: AHHHHHHH Thanks for the review!~ it's always nice seeing a new name! Here! Take it! Take the chapter and be happy! I WILL BE BACK FRIDAY FOR YOU LULU! I WONT DISSAPOINT!~**

**Guest: Who is in love with my fic..no I don't understand why you love this...but I love you..I do. Pleasee please keep reading becasue your reviews make my day!~ Next time you should come up with a name! I feel bad calling you guest. But hopefully you know who you are!~ 3**

**Also big thank you to megugoesnomnom for literally following me as an author and favoriting and following BOTH my Zutara fics. \(~ )/ I hope you are enjoying them both!~**

Ciao everyone!~

Rae


End file.
